No Te Enamores
by Ribonette
Summary: [AU] Tomoyo Daidouji nunca se había tomado en serio sus noviazgos, y no le importaba el ver terminadas su relaciones sentimentales; a decir verdad, lo prefería así. Eso, hasta que lo conoció a él: Touya Kinomoto. La regla era sencilla: No te enamores. ¿Podía cumplirla?
1. I

**NO TE ENAMORES**

 **I**

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji nunca se había tomado en serio sus noviazgos. Había tenido varios novios durante su vida, y todos habían sido tan fugaces e irrelevantes, que no llegaban ni a completar siquiera el primer aniversario, mucho menos a romperle el corazón. A ella, honestamente no le importaba el ver terminadas sus relaciones sentimentales; a decir verdad, lo prefería así. En sus propias palabras, sentía que le daba libertad. Que al morir el amor podía simplemente despedirse y continuar con su vida, como le pareciera en gana. Así lo había hecho durante todos esos años, y estaba segura de que así lo seguiría haciendo, por el resto de su vida. Después de todo, lo más importante para ella, era su propia persona. Sus sueños, sus metas. En sus planes, no se incluía un chico que amenazase con apartarla de ser quien realmente era.

Sin embargo, todos sus exnovios podían coincidir en que el perder a Tomoyo Daidouji era un duro golpe. Ella era, a los ojos de todos los que la rodeaban, la chica perfecta. Con unos modales impecables, un cuerpo escultural, y una personalidad cautivadora, era casi imposible resistirse a sus encantos. Su piel era de porcelana, blanca y suave como la nieve, lo cual contrastaba perfectamente con su largo cabello negro y sus enigmáticos ojos grises. Por si fuese poco, sus labios así como sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado natural que mágicamente la hacían ver tierna y sexy al mismo tiempo. El paso por la adolescencia le había dejado un hermoso cuerpo con curvas delicadas pero al mismo tiempo, impresionantes. De brazos y piernas delgadas, tenía el busto y el trasero del tamaño justo (ni muy pequeño ni demasiado exagerado), además de tener un vientre plano y firme, y una estatura baja que reafirmaban su apariencia de chica inocente pero exquisita. Después de todo, aún era joven: no había cumplido ni los veinticinco, y en general, su aspecto la hacía verse mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. Si se le veía por la calle, nunca nadie diría que tenía más de veinte. Su rostro de muñeca daba la impresión de haber sido visto registrado en una fotografía, como si el tiempo no pasase por ella, dándole un aire parecido al de una rosa roja durmiendo en el invierno.

Su vida laboral giraba alrededor del arte. A decir verdad, su vida personal también. Había practicado con la pintura, la actuación, el canto y la fotografía, hasta finalmente, decidirse por la moda y confección. Se había graduado hacía apenas un año de una prestigiosa Academia de modas, pero llevaba en el negocio un poco más, pues inclusive antes de finalizar los estudios, había comenzado a trabajar ya para un famoso pintor: Yue Tsukishiro.

Yue Tsukishiro era un pintor reconocido por sus delicadas modelos femeninas, paisajes agrestes y retratos personalizados. La fama lo había llevado a ser siempre el centro de atención, y aun así, en su semblante siempre había un aire de tristeza y ausencia. La representación típica de un artista incomprendido. Yue Tsukishiro era un hombre ya entrado en los cuarenta, aunque al igual que Tomoyo, se veía mucho más joven. Era considerablemente alto, y muy delgado; con la piel pálida como la cera, largos cabellos plateados y ojos azules, su aspecto andrógino era su mejor atributo.

Tomoyo había conocido a Yue Tsukishiro en aquel último año de la carrera. Tsukishiro había acudido durante una semana a la Academia, como exponente en una feria de arte. Siendo una celebridad, se limitó a llevar un par de sus pinturas y maravillar a toda la comunidad estudiantil. Tomoyo, por su parte, dispuesta a crear una buena impresión y conseguir buenas referencias, haciendo uso de su personalidad radiante y explosiva, llevó su portafolio fotográfico donde mostraba sus propios diseños, y maravilló al pintor con sus combinaciones de colores y texturas. Fue gracias a ello que Yue Tsukishiro le ofreció trabajar en su estudio, ayudando a vestir a sus musas, así como presentar escenografías, para que él pudiese pintarlas.

A pesar de que aquel tipo de trabajo no era lo que Tomoyo tenía en mente, no podía negar que la situaba en una posición privilegiada. El trabajar para Tsukishiro daba a Tomoyo la libertad de manejar su tiempo a su antojo, y aprovecharlo para nutrir su propio arte. Después de todo, su objetivo en la vida era hacer que el apellido Daidouji significase algo en el mundo de la moda. Quería que sus colecciones de ropa estuvieran al alance de todos, en la mayor cantidad de los escaparates. Su pensamiento era juvenil y relajado; su ropa y actitud lo reflejaban.

Sin embargo, para poder llegar a la meta, primeramente tenía que recorrer el camino. Durante los primeros meses tras graduarse, se había enfocado en diseñar, confeccionar y ofrecer sus prendas a todo aquel que conociese. Esto poco a poco había alcanzado estratos sociales más altos, donde para poder dar gusto a hombres y mujeres con un buen nivel económico, se había visto en la necesidad de transformar su arte en diseño de interiores, e inclusive asistencia personal para vestir a varios millonarios en importantes eventos. No podía negarse a ello, después de todo, las pagas que recibía por aquellos trabajos le permitían costearse un buen nivel de vida, y a ella, el que su opinión valiese tanto para aquellas personas tan importantes, simplemente le encantaba.

Sin embargo, era cierto que su fuente número uno de ingresos, (monetarios, de contactos y de inspiración), provenían siempre de Yue. Él era el único hombre al que Tomoyo siempre regresaba. No de manera romántica, ni tampoco por ser una simple relación de negocios fría e impersonal: era simplemente porque ambos compartían aquella pasión por el arte. Y nada mejor que entrar a ese mundo por la puerta grande que Yue Tsukishiro ofrecía.

A decir verdad, uno de los principales beneficios que tenía el ser acogida bajo su ala, era que Tomoyo siempre estaba invitada a importantes galas y eventos de beneficencia, como acompañante del pintor.

Esa era la temática del evento de aquella noche de finales de invierno, ocurrido en un reconocido hotel en el centro de Tokio: una importante subasta de piezas de arte, vestuario y escenografía, provenientes de una superproducción Hollywoodense, que de ninguna otra forma hubiese estado a la venta.

Yue había sido quien había invitado a Tomoyo, como siempre. Después de todo, aquel era el trato principal entre ellos dos: Yue la ponía en la línea de salida, pero era ella quien debía completar la carrera. El pintor estaba siempre invitado a los mejores eventos de la alta sociedad, y para que su protegida hiciese su magia, la llevaba como su acompañante, arrojándola a los lobos para que aprendiera a defenderse sola, y sobresalir triunfante.

Aquel había sido uno de los principales motivos por los cuales Tomoyo se había visto obligada a terminar su relación con sus últimos ex novios: ninguno de ellos veía con buenos ojos el que su jefe la llevase a elegantes fiestas, no solo como su cita, pues el pintor inclusive se ofrecía a comprar él mismo los costosos vestidos para su asistente, o pagando los materiales para que la misma Tomoyo confeccionase sus creaciones. A ojos de sus ex, era indudable que si aquel hombre invertía tanto tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo en ella, era obvio que se acostaba con él.

Pero quien fuera el que pensase aquello, estaba completamente equivocado. Yue no le atraía de esa manera (a pesar de que era cierto que Tomoyo tenía predilección por los hombres mayores que ella), y Daidouji estaba segura de que Tsukishiro tampoco la veía de ese modo. A decir verdad, dudaba que alguna vez en su vida, Yue hubiese deseado a alguien, de manera carnal. Ese era parte del halo de misterio que rodeaba a su jefe. Todo él era arte, incluyendo su vida personal. Cuando pintaba para expresar sus sentimientos, la mayoría de las pinturas reflejaban figuras abstractas, y tonalidades frías. Aquello solo había servido para que Tomoyo sospechase que aquel hombre no conocía el amor, que nunca se había enamorado. Y de cierto modo, viendo como los hombres caminaban fuera de su vida, tan fácil, y tan seguido, hacía que Tomoyo se cuestionase si ella también se había enamorado alguna vez.

Para la gala de esa noche, Yue se había vuelto a hacer cargo de la imagen de Tomoyo, pagando por las telas con las que la joven había confeccionado aquel vestido strapless que iniciaba con un blanco perla, y conforme bajaba (hasta la altura de las rodillas) se convertía en un azul oscuro. La contribución de Yue también había incluido joyería (un hermoso y fino collar de diamantes y rubíes, que se abrazaba a su cuello de manera delicada), así como los sencillos pero elegantes zapatos, con un tacón de diez centímetros, que combinaban a la perfección con el tono azul del vestido.

Para esa noche, Tomoyo había recogido su negro cabello en un chongo, dejando un par de largos mechones enmarcando su rostro, descansando a ambos lados de sus mejillas. De este modo, lograba que su cuello y hombros quedasen expuestos, permitiendo que el brillante collar de zafiros que Yue había proporcionado, pudiese ser el centro de atención.

Si había algo que Tomoyo amaba, era remarcar sus largas pestañas con delineador negro, y pintar sus labios de un tono rojo pasión. Esa noche no fue la excepción, y tras colorear sus mejillas con un tono rosado, la joven estuvo lista justo a tiempo para que Tsukishiro pudiese pasar por ella a su departamento ubicado a las afueras de Tokio.

-Señorita Daidouji, esta noche se ve usted increíble.

 _Increíble_ era la palabra favorita de Yue Tsukishiro. Él nunca había llamado a una mujer hermosa, guapa, o sexy… No. Él no estaba para tales tonterías superficiales. Para Yue, todo lo que lo rodeaba era arte: las cosas, los paisajes, inclusive las personas. Era por ello que al arte no podía llamarlo "guapo". Tomoyo era arte para él, y de cierto modo, ella pensaba lo mismo de él.

-Tú también estás sublime, Yue.

-¿Estás lista? No queremos llegar tarde.

Tomoyo con una sonrisa tímida, al tiempo que se colgaba del brazo de su jefe, bajó aquel par de escalones, y se apuró a entrar a la limusina que Yue había conseguido para esa noche. El viaje fue corto; apenas quince minutos dentro del vehículo, donde ni ella ni Yue dijeron nada. Después de todo, Yue era así. Mientras más cosas pudiese guardarse para sí mismo, mejor para él. A pesar de que Tomoyo quisiese más detalles del evento, el pintor no compartiría nada. Lo único que la joven sabía, era que el evento se ocurriría en un salón privado, en la planta baja de un elegante hotel, y que era dirigido por el hermano gemelo de Yue, de nombre Yukito Tsukishiro, a quien aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Aquello era quizá lo que más le llamaba la atención del evento. El poder saber algo de Yue, proveniente de alguien que no fuese su mismo jefe. Después de todo, no era como si el pintor proporcionase demasiada información sobre sí mismo. Era una persona de pocas palabras, muy reservado, y muy serio.

Al igual que Yue, Yukito Tsukishiro era un hombre muy importante, y muy famoso. Como si se tratase de un gen que corriese en la familia Tsukishiro, Yukito también se dedicaba al arte, aunque de un modo ligeramente diferente: la vida lo había impulsado a ser dueño de un estudio cinematográfico muy importante, y su arte abarcaba la mayor parte del espectro, desde diseño de interiores para las escenografías, el vestuario de sus actores, la fotografía en las películas y las sesiones fotográficas para vender a sus representados.

Sin embargo, cuando llevaban apenas quince minutos en la gala, Tomoyo comprendió que a pesar de su interés por conocer a Yukito Tsukishiro, lo más probable era que la presentación se ocurriese hasta el final de la velada. Seguramente el gemelo de su jefe estaría muy ocupado atendiendo a otros invitados más importantes, y conociendo el poco contacto que había entre hermanos, era probable que no tuviese mucha urgencia por hablar con Yue. Además, el hacer compañía al pintor, complicaba a Tomoyo el motivo principal por el cual siempre accedía a acompañarlo a tales eventos.

-¿Te molesta si doy una vuelta? –preguntó a su jefe, antes de que éste pudiese ser reclamado por los invitados, que parecían comérselo con los ojos.

Yue negó, y tras soltar la cintura de Tomoyo, se entregó a pasearse por el salón. Estaban ya acostumbrados a llegar juntos, y cada uno regresar a casa por su propio pie. Era parte de la rutina. Después de todo, cada uno tenía diferentes asuntos qué atender. Con Yue, muchos intentarían captar su atención, pidiéndole que les pintase algo por encargo, o les vendiese algo de su última colección. Tomoyo, por su parte, se dedicaría a lo opuesto: captar la atención de los demás invitados presentando su nombre, vendiendo su apellido, y esperando contar con un par de clientes que estuviesen dispuestos a dejar que decorase sus mansiones, sus oficinas, o renovar su guardarropa.

Después de una hora, dando la vuelta por el salón, y tras admirar las piezas en exhibición que se subastaban (accesorios utilizados en la película más reciente del estudio, desde piezas de escenografía, hasta vestuarios completos), Tomoyo no pudo evitar felicitarse a sí misma de haber presentado ya su tarjeta a cinco posibles clientes.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era darse un descanso, por lo que dirigió sus pasos hacia el bar: una larga barra en forma de media luna que se encontraba al fondo del elegante salón. Con una sonrisa, se dirigió al barman y pidió una piña colada. La copa no tardó ni dos minutos en ser puesta delante de ella, pero la joven ya no prestaba atención a su tan esperado trago. Su mirada se había clavo en otra cosa más importante.

Sentado en uno de los banquillos, a una distancia de apenas tres metros, con la mirada baja y un vaso de whisky en las rocas en una mano, se encontraba uno de los actores más famosos de todo Japón, el protagonista de la película de la cual se subastaban sus cosas.

 _Touya Kinomoto._

Touya Kinomoto estaba a mediados de los treinta; no era para nada un actor joven, y sin embargo, su personalidad era un imán para la mayoría de las féminas, no importase si fuesen señora mayores, o meras adolescentes. Había algo en aquel hombre que simplemente dejaba sin habla, y ese algo podía resumirse en su mirada.

Sus ojos eran oscuros, hundidos debajo de unas pobladas pero bien definidas cejas. La línea de su mandíbula estaba muy bien marcada y su nariz era delgada y fina. De piel morena, cabello castaño oscuro, complexión delgada y una estatura cercana al metro noventa, había algo en él que simplemente hipnotizaba.

Tomoyo no pudo retirar su vista de aquel hombre. No supo por qué. Se quedó así, ignorando su propia copa, simplemente mirando como él agitaba su vaso, y bebía su alcohol. Esa noche, Touya Kinomoto vestía un traje negro y zapato del mismo color; con una camisa gris oscuro, su pañuelo y su corbata color vino ofrecían un contraste elegante.

No ayudaba mucho que al estar ubicada en un rincón del salón, la barra se encontrase un poco en la penumbra, y que aparte de él, no hubiese nadie más sentado en los banquillos. Todos aquellos detalles hacían que la visión de Tomoyo le recordase a una escena de una de sus películas. Una escena donde el héroe se encontraba solo, aislado del mundo, pensando en su desdicha, en los errores del pasado…

Kinomoto se dio cuenta de que lo observaban, pues tras parpadear pesadamente, alzó la cabeza y clavó sus oscuros ojos en la chica de cabello negro. Aquello debió de provocar que Tomoyo se avergonzase de sí misma; después de todo se encontraba mirándolo con descaro. O quizá inclusive hubiese provocado que se armase de valor, y ahora que había captado su atención, ella se presentase como diseñadora. Pero en realidad, la joven fue incapaz de decir nada.

Solo pudo mirarlo, perderse en sus ojos, tan oscuros, tan enigmáticos… Había algo que la hacía sentirse como si la desnudase con la mirada, o como si pudiese leer su mente; su mirada era tan intensa que pondría nervioso a cualquiera y lo obligaría a girarse para marcharse… Y sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de verlo.

Kinomoto bebió un trago más de su vaso, y sostuvo la mirada. Durante un instante Tomoyo sintió la asfixia de saber que no podía respirar, cómo su corazón se detenía, y su cerebro era incapaz de pensar. Pero entonces, emitiendo una enigmática media sonrisa, Kinomoto finalmente dejó de clavar sus ojos en aquella desconocida chica, y aún sentado en el banquillo, se giró para darle la espada. Volvió a beber de su vaso, se puso de pie, y sin decir nada, se marchó en silencio. En ningún momento miró detrás de él, ni siquiera por encima del hombro. Como si no hubiese dejado a nadie detrás de él, como si nunca hubiese visto a la joven.

Sin entender qué había pasado allí, Tomoyo tomó su copa con una mano temblorosa, y pensando que lo mejor sería ella también marcharse, se alejó de la barra, dispuesta a olvidar aquella batalla de miradas, para seguir recorriendo el salón, y concretar entrevistas con un par más de posibles clientes.

Sin embargo, a partir de ese encuentro, no pudo evitar dejar de sentirse nerviosa. Como si hubiese alguien siguiéndola, mirándola desde lejos; registrando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, aprendiéndoselos: como si fuese una presa siendo acechada, esperando el momento en que el cazador terminase con ella, sin poder hacer nada para evitar su inminente final.

No duró ni una hora más en aquel ambiente sofocante, y prácticamente corriendo, salió del salón, recorrió uno de los vacíos pasillos del hotel, y tratando de dejar una distancia considerable entre ella y el salón, Tomoyo se dirigió a unos baños que se encontraban hasta el otro lado de la planta.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y mentalmente agradeció su suerte al encontrarse con el lugar completamente vacío. Aun respirando entrecortadamente (después de todo había llegado allí prácticamente corriendo), dejó su diminuto bolso en la barra de granito oscuro, se apoyó frente al lavabo, y aun mirando sus temblorosas manos, respiró profundamente. Necesitaba calmarse. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Esa paranoia no era algo normal. ¡Qué actitud más infantil!

No pudo contener aquel bufido, reprochando su actitud idiota, y procedió a alzar la mirada para ver su reflejo en el espejo. Después de todo, si estab ya allí, podía aprovechar para arreglar su cabello, y retocar su maquillaje. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento fue prontamente olvidado cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de ella. Y entonces, ya no pudo ver nada más que a él.

Touya Kinomoto cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se quedó allí, con la espalda apoyada en ella, durante un par de segundos. Con la mirada clavada en la joven de piel blanca como la nieve, sin reflejar ninguna expresión en su hermoso rostro afilado. Nuevamente Tomoyo no pudo hacer más que mirarlo, casi sin parpadear. Aún sin decir nada, aún con la mirada clavada en ella, Kinomoto se separó de la puerta, lentamente, y del mismo modo avanzó hacia ella, haciendo que la respiración de la joven volviese a agitarse.

Se detuvo cuando quedó apenas a un par de pasos de distancia. Sin dejar de clavar sus ojos oscuros en los grises de ella, se inclinó hacia Tomoyo, provocando que el corazón de la joven se detuviese. Hubiese podido jurar que había sentido como él respiraba lentamente, llenándose de su aroma. Lentamente, como si quisiese registrarlo por completo, y grabarlo en su memoria. Por un momento temió que fuera a besarla. Estuvo inclusive tentada a cerrar los ojos, esperando aquel momento, ese suave contacto, pero en vez de ello se contuvo, y por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como aquel hombre extendía su brazo para llegar a la barra de granito contra la cual ella misma se había aprisionado, y tomaba su bolso.

Inclusive le fue imposible el reclamar aquella invasión a su privacidad. En un movimiento un poco más veloz, Kinomoto volviendo a incorporarse, abrió el bolso y rebuscó en su interior. No le tomó más de dos segundos el encontrar lo que buscaba: extrajo aquel celular blanco con funda rosada, y aventó el bolso de vuelta a la barra de granito, mientras presionaba uno de los dos únicos botones que tenía el aparato. Al instante, la pantalla se iluminó y mostró aquellos nueve puntos, esperando el patrón de desbloqueo.

Giró el teléfono hacia su dueña, y esperó. Para Tomoyo hubiese sido fácil arrebatárselo de la mano, tomar su bolso, empujar a Kinomoto para abrirme paso y marcharse de allí, pero nuevamente no pudo hacerlo. Su mente seguía nublada, sus sentidos parecían inexistentes, y su conciencia estaba tan dormida que sus movimientos le parecían ajenos. En vez de huir, alzó el dedo índice, y trazó el patrón. La pantalla se desbloqueó al instante. Kinomoto volvió a girar el aparato para mirarlo, y tras un par de movimientos, tecleó algo velozmente.

Al instante, otro celular comenzó a sonar.

Sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, el hombre de ojos oscuros bloqueó la pantalla del celular que tenía en sus manos, lo dejó en la barra de granito, y del bolsillo de su pantalón extrajo el suyo, de color negro y con funda gris. El aparato vibraba y emitía aquella cancioncilla genérica, la cual al instante se calló: se había llamado a sí mismo para registrar el número de aquella joven desconocida a la cual había aprisionado en un baño público.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar pensar que era realmente ingenioso. Vaya manera de no pedir el número de una chica, y tomarlo sin más. Sinceramente, impresionante.

Kinomoto le dirigió una última mirada a Tomoyo, así como una enigmática y fugaz expresión que podría definirse como una sonrisa, y de nueva cuenta, dio media vuelta y salió de allí, dejándola sola, aún pegada contra la barra de granito, aun respirando agitadamente.

Le tomó a Daidouji un par de minutos más el serenarse, antes de ser capaz de dar media vuelta para mirarse en el espejo, y siquiera recordar el que se había dirigido allí para dar un retoque a su cabello y maquillaje. Cuando finalmente pudo arreglarse, y tras pasar cinco minutos más mirando su reflejo, la joven finalmente salió del baño, y tratando de actuar natural, volviendo a decirse a sí misma que debía olvidar aquello, regresó sobre sus pasos y vregresó al salón.

-Tomoyo, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Ya había olvidado por completo el compromiso que tenía que cumplir con Yue aquella noche. Por un momento se encontró confundida de encontrar a su jefe y una copia exacta de él. Le tomó un par de segundos el procesar que aquel otro hombre alto de piel pálida y ojos azules debía ser Yukito, el hermano gemelo del pintor.

Tomó la mano que Yue le extendía, y se apuró a preparar la mejor de sus sonrisas. Apenas estuvo frente a los dos Tsukishiro, les dedicó una respetuosa reverencia, y clavó su vista en aquel otro hombre albino.

Yukito Tsukishiro tenía el mismo porte y facciones que Yue, e inclusive su vestimenta de aquella noche era muy similar, escogiendo ambos colores oscuros y sobrios. Sin embargo, había algo en Yukito que lo hacía parecer más amable. Quizá fuese el brillo en sus ojos, su cálida sonrisa, o fuese solo la impresión que despedía su dulce colonia…

-Señorita Daidouji –se presentó el hombre de cabellos plateados, extendiendo su mano para besar la de la joven-. Un gusto conocerla. Yue me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-También de usted, señor Tsukishiro.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo: los dos habían mentido con descaro. Yue no presentaba a nadie, y no hablaba de nadie. Después de todo, no hablaba mucho. Inclusive el obtener respuestas directas cuando se le preguntaba algo, así fuesen monosílabos, era casi imposible.

-¿Está pasando una buena velada?

-El ambiente es encantador, y las exhibiciones increíbles.

Yukito sonrió satisfecho ante los comentarios de la joven pelinegra.

-Tengo entendido que es la asistente personal de mi hermano, pero… ¿a qué se dedica realmente?

-Diseñadora de modas –se apuró a responder Tomoyo. Yukito asintió en señal de entendimiento.

-¿Quiénes son sus clientes habituales?

-Los que puedan pagar un cambio completo de guardarropa.

Aquel comentario ocasionó que Yukito riese alegremente. Su risa era encantadora. Quizá la de Yue fuese igual, pero nunca reía. La joven no pudo evitarlo, y le sonrió tímidamente.

-Ya veo… -dijo el hombre, mientras recuperaba la compostura-. Sus servicios suenan muy multifuncionales… ¿Sería tan amable de proporcionarme su tarjeta? Me encantaría ponerme en contacto con usted, quizá algún día pudiésemos trabajar juntos.

No esperó a que se lo pidiesen dos veces. Sin pensarlo siquiera, abrió su bolso y extrajo con diligencia una de sus tarjetas de presentación. Se la ofreció a Yukito Tsukishiro, quien la tomó entre sus largos dedos y tras mirarla fugazmente, se la guardó en el bolsillo interior del saco.

Aun felicitándose mentalmente por haber conseguido dar su contacto a aquel cliente potencial, Tomoyo estaba por cerrar su bolso, cuando el sentir una vibración proveniente de él, la obligó a bajar la mirada y clavarla en el interior del mismo.

La pantalla de su teléfono se había encendido, y una notificación le indicó que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Daidouji era de esas típicas personas que viven pegadas a sus teléfonos celulares: por más que estuviese ocupada en una reunión con Yukito y Yue Tsukishiro, o con el mismo Primer Ministro de Japón, no podía ignorar el condenado aparato. Así que haciendo una breve reverencia en señal de disculpa, se alejó un poco de los gemelos albinos y sacó el teléfono para dar un vistazo. Con un rápido movimiento desbloqueó la pantalla y pulsó sobre la notificación. El mensaje proveniente de aquel número desconocido, ocupando casi toda la pantalla hizo que su corazón se detuviese, sus mejillas se encendiesen, y tuviese que susurrarle a Yue:

-Debo irme.

Ni siquiera esperó a que su jefe respondiese. Tampoco se despidió de Yukito. Simplemente cerró el bolso, y aún con el aparato en la mano, salió del salón y se dirigió a los elevadores.

" _Habitación 805._ "

Subió a la octava planta y con las piernas temblorosas avanzó por aquel corto pasillo. En aquel piso, había pocas puertas, y estaban todas bastante espaciadas entre sí: sin lugar a dudas estaba en la zona de suites. El golpear de los tacones contra el suelo laminado era lo único que se escuchaba; eso hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta indicada como la habitación 805, y no se escuchó nada más. Tomoyo no pudo hacer más que mirar la madera oscura, y la manija dorada, sin atreverse a tomarla. No tenía dudas, el mensaje lo había mandado él, pero no podía evitar preguntarse… ¿por qué?

Nuevamente por su mente pasó la idea de dar media vuelta y marcharse. No involucrarse. Pero una vez más, su cerebro nublado dio las instrucciones equivocadas al resto de su cuerpo, y ahora, con la mano en la manija, ejerció la presión suficiente para girarla.

La puerta abrió al instante.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbra. Todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, y la única fuente de luz provenía de la vida nocturna de Tokio, la cual entraba a la suite por aquella pared de cristal. Confundida y nerviosa, Tomoyo cerró la puerta tras de sí, y sintiendo nuevamente aquella mirada penetrante sobre ella, miró a su alrededor, buscándolo.

Su sombra se movió en un rincón de la habitación. Había un piano de cola, frente al cual él se había sentado, y ahora, tras levantarse del banquillo, se acercó a la joven a paso lento. Se detuvo cuando estuvo apenas a un par de pasos, con las manos en los bolsillos, el entrecejo fruncido, y los labios firmemente apretados. Tomoyo no pudo hacer más que mirarlo de vuelta, esperando que dijese algo, que explicase qué significaba aquello, cuál era el plan, pero Kinomoto no abrió la boca, ni hizo ningún otro tipo de sonido. Simplemente la miró. La joven de rojos labios se preguntó si aquello era también una competencia de miradas. Si así fuera, estaría segura de ganar nuevamente.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –fue lo único que fue capaz de preguntar.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a mirar sus ojos grises, y lentamente bajar la mirada a sus labios, cuello y el resto de su tembloroso cuerpo. Se sentía como una caricia; apenas la punta de sus dedos.

-Sabes bien lo que haces aquí –dijo finalmente el hombre.

Su voz era grave. Extremadamente sexy. Había algo en su timbre que simplemente provocaba que se erizase la piel. Kinomoto dio un paso más, y su cuerpo quedó a escasos centímetros del de Daidouji. Con un rápido movimiento, sacó una mano del bolsillo de su pantalón, y la acercó a su rostro de porcelana. Allí, tomándose su tiempo, retiró un mechón de su negro cabello, colocándolo detrás de su oreja, mientras ella hacía lo posible por calmar su desbocado corazón, y no sucumbir ante la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y arrojarse a sus brazos.

Con la misma lentitud, Kinomoto acercó su dedo índice a su rosada mejilla, y la recorrió lentamente, hasta llegar a sus rojos labios. Un par de segundos después el contacto terminó, pero la sensación permaneció. Daidouji sentía que nunca podría borrarla de su piel. Sí, Kinomoto tenía razón: Tomoyo sabía perfectamente qué hacía allí, por qué no había huido de él, y más importante, qué era lo que él quería de ella.

Inclusive si era solo por esa noche, si aquel número desconocido no volviese a enviarle un mensaje, si no volviese a tocarla o a verla… quería ser suya. Sin poderse contener, finalmente cerró los ojos, y pegó su pequeño y delicado cuerpo al de él.

Esperó por un beso que nunca llegó. El hombre de cabello oscuro se limitó a acariciar nuevamente su mejilla, bajar por su cuello, y perderse justo en el borde del vestido, a escasos centímetros de sus pechos, donde el contacto con su piel volvió a desaparecer, dejando una estela tras de sí; un cosquilleo. Se separó momentáneamente de ella, y la rodeó lentamente. Pegándose esta vez contra su espalda, acercó su rostro a la parte posterior de su cuello, con lo que la joven pudo sentir su pesada respiración. Esta vez no fue solo su dedo índice, sino todas sus manos las que acariciaron su pálida espalda, bajaron a sus caderas, y volvieron a subir hasta llegar a sus omóplatos, donde lentamente, sus largos dedos comenzaron a bajar el zipper del vestido. No tardó mucho para que la tela blanca y azul terminase en el suelo, y ella tuviese que quedarse allí, en medio de la habitación, apenas vistiendo las bragas y los tacones.

Kinomoto volvió a pegarse a su espalda. Daidouji podía sentir la erección de aquel hombre entre sus piernas. Sin embargo, aquel contacto entre sus partes íntimas era separado por el pantalón de él y las bragas de ella, y Tomoyo sentía que aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

Kinomoto parecía no importarle el torturarla de aquella manera, haciéndola esperar, dejándola expuesta. Tomándose su tiempo, acarició nuevamente su espalda, y descendió una vez más hasta sus caderas, donde se entretuvo un instante trazando varios círculos, antes de utilizar los pulgares para tomar las bragas, y deslizarlas por las torneadas piernas de la joven.

Fueron unos tortuosos segundos hasta que éstas finalmente cayeron al suelo, sin producir sonido alguno. Con aquella desnudez, apenas interrumpida por los tacones y el collar de zafiros y diamantes, Kinomoto tomó la mano de la joven, y la hizo caminar lentamente por la habitación, con la luz de Tokio iluminando tenuemente las curvas de su cuerpo.

Pasaron de largo por el piano de cola, y sin decir nada, el hombre la dirigió hasta llegar a la habitación. Allí tampoco se preocupó por encender las luces. Aun llevándola de la mano, finalmente la hizo detenerse a los pies de la cama, y con un lento movimiento, la hizo dar media vuelta, para mirarla de pies a cabeza, como si quisiese recordar cada centímetro de su piel. Daidouji debería sentirse cohibida, pero había algo en la mirada de él, que simplemente la hacía sentir increíblemente sexy y deseada. Lo único que importaba era que quería la tomase ya.

Kinomoto la ayudó a sentarse en la cama, y la hizo esperar; con sus ya habituales lentos movimientos, se quitó el cinturón, y dejó que sus pantalones cayesen hasta el suelo. Lo mismo pasó con el saco, la corbata y la camisa. Entonces, volviendo a prestar atención a su invitada, con delicadeza, la hizo recostarse en la cama, y se inclinó sobre ella. Tomoyo no pudo evitarlo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando el contacto de aquellos finos labios contra los suyos; pero nuevamente, éste nunca se suscitó. En vez de ello, la boca de Kinomoto rozó su cuello, sus redondos pechos, bajó por su estómago y se detuvo en su vientre.

Esa noche Daidouji dejó que hiciese con ella lo que él quisiese.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Yo sé que hace años que no publico nada en este fandom, y que quizá un nuevo fic de Tomoyo x Touya no era lo que esperaban, pero es que simplemente ya no me pude contener._

 _Antes de pasar a mis usuales comentarios, hago una pausa para ir a comerciales, y comentarles que este nuevo fic, esta inspirado/basado en un trabajo existente, realizado por .com. El fic original lo pueden encontrar en su página con el nombre de "Let's Not Fall In Love", escrito en inglés. La historia es un fic de rayita, para todas aquellas fans de Choi Seung Hyun aka T.O.P de BigBang, por lo que si quieren pasar a leer la historia que inspiró este trabajo (¿A que se parece mucho tabi a Touya?) lo pueden hacer con toda confianza._

 _Y antes de que me acusen de plagio y todas esas cosas, pues no está de más informar que antes de siquiera sentarme a escribir nada, he pedido permiso a tabi-ears, quien muy amablemente ha accedido, siempre y cuando no me plagie la historia tal cual, lo cual puedo decir que he cumplido al pie de la letra._

 _Así que, regresando a lo que nos truje, les dejo este primer capi, cruzando dedos para que les guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo (el trabajo de tabi-ears, también es increíble, así que si tienen chance, ganas, conocimiento de ingles o un traductor, no duden en leerla a ella también)._

 _Si ya han leído historias mías con anterioridad, saben que suelo publicar todos los sábados. Pero por si no me siguen el hilo en la otra historia que estoy publicando (Dramione, fandom HP, link en mi perfil), les comento aquí que el próximo sábado es mi cumpleaños, por lo que no podré hacer UP. Si gustan dejar una felicitación como parte de sus reviews, pues adelante._

 _Corto el comment aquí, y espero que el fic, y la historia en general sea de su agrado. Una vez más gracias a tabi-ears por dejarme usar su idea, y nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Sigan bellos!_


	2. II

**II**

* * *

Tomoyo no pudo regresar a la gala. Su cuerpo olía completamente a sexo, y su apariencia lo confirmaba: cabello despeinado, maquillaje desarreglado, el vestido arrugado y los zapatos en la mano. Tampoco pudo quedarse en aquella suite. No solo porque no quisiese, sino porque sentía que no era lo correcto. Lo que había ocurrido había sido algo de sólo una vez; el quedarse dormida al lado de aquel hombre, y despertar en la mañana con un beso en la frente era algo que simplemente no iba a pasar. Personas como Touya Kinomoto no estaban para tales cosas. La gente famosa no mantenía relaciones estables, les gustaba experimentar, y hacían lo que se les viniese en gana. Era una de las ventajas y al mismo tiempo desventajas, de ser una celebridad: el que se les descubriese con una extraña (no importase la cantidad de veces que hubiese ocurrido ya) simplemente atraería mala prensa.

Kinomoto, sin embargo, era un poco especial en ese aspecto; llevaba años en aquel negocio, y nunca se habían levantado chismes de corazón sobre su vida personal. Nunca había surgido el nombre de alguna ex novia, ni tampoco había habido fotografías de él con alguna mujer; parte de su popularidad dependía de aquel halo de misterio que rodeaba su vida personal y romántica, y era justo por ello que no sería Daidouji quien arruinase su impecable reputación.

Así que a la joven aspirante a diseñadora de modas tuvo que salir de aquel hotel alrededor de las tres de la mañana, cuando la gala hubo ya terminado y no quedaba nadie que pudiese reconocerla. Se alejó un par de calles, aún con los zapatos en la mano, hasta finalmente encontrar un taxi. Fue algo relativamente fácil, después de todo, la joven se encontraba en el mero centro de Tokio, y allí la ciudad nunca dormía.

Sin embargo, el distrito donde ella vivía, sí que lo hacía. Tuvo que ser cuidadosa al momento de abrir la puerta de su departamento y encender las luces: los vecinos no eran chismosos, pero tampoco pasarían por alto que los despertase a altas horas de la madrugada, por no ser cuidadosa y hacer demasiado ruido.

Una vez que sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la tenue luz, Tomoyo dejó sus llaves en la mesilla que había junto a la puerta, y aventó los zapatos debajo de ésta. Quitándose nuevamente el vestido, dejándolo caer en el suelo, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se dejó caer en la cama. Quizá debía tomar un baño, quitarse aquel aroma a sexo, pero honestamente, quería conservar el aroma de Kinomoto un poco más. Sería la única vez que pudiese apreciarlo, y quería grabarlo en su memoria para siempre. Aparte de ello, estaba realmente muy cansada; a decir verdad, no supo cuándo se quedó dormida.

Cuando el sol golpeó su rostro, despertándola de aquel sueño que ahora nunca recordaría, le fue imposible el retrasar lo inevitable, y aún soñolienta, se metió a la ducha. Quince minutos más tarde, Tomoyo se encontró a sí misma sentada cruzada de piernas en uno de los banquillos de la barra de la cocina, sujetando una taza de café con una mano, y su teléfono celular con la otra. Tenía abierto aquel mensaje que había recibido la noche anterior, y lo releía, aunque en realidad no había mucho que leer. El remitente seguía indicado como un número desconocido. No estaba segura si sería correcto guardarlo en sus contactos. ¿Tendría el valor de llamarle, enviarle un mensaje, ponerse en contacto de alguna manera con él? Más tardó en imaginarlo, que en descartar la idea: tenía que dejarlo claro, comprenderlo y no formarse extrañas ideas. Lo de la noche pasada había sido cosa de sólo una vez. Era más que obvio que no volvería a repetirse. No solo porque estaba segura de que para él también había sido una relación de una noche, sino porque sabía que nunca más en su vida volvería a verlo. Aquel encuentro había sido una coincidencia del destino, el momento correcto en el lugar indicado. No tendría tanta suerte otra vez.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de borrar el mensaje. Aquel simple renglón conteniendo apenas una palabra y un número de tres dígitos era la única prueba que tenía de que lo que había acontecido aquella noche había sido real. Que Touya Kinomoto la había visto, había hablado con ella, y había terminado bajo sus sábanas, prisionera bajo su cuerpo.

Nuevamente, se obligó a ignorar y olvidar aquellos pensamientos, y apurando la taza de café, bloqueó la pantalla del celular. Aquel día tenía una apretada agenda que debía cumplir; más le valía no retrasarse.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para olvidarse del asunto y continuó con su vida diaria. Pasó los siguientes días haciendo piezas por encargo para varios clientes, así como cumpliendo con sus funciones de asistente de Yue Tsukishiro. Sin embargo, también se dedicó a darse un tiempo para diseñar sus propias ropas. Encerrada en su departamento, una camisa holgada, shorts, un chongo desalineado y sus gafas, eran el atuendo usual para dedicarse a medir, cortar y coser. Un lápiz en la oreja y varios alfileres entre los labios. Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Aquellas sesiones maratónicas eran algo común; la inspiración la hacía trabajar por horas, olvidándose del resto del mundo, apenas durmiendo, apenas comiendo, apenas preocupándose por su imagen, hasta que su arte terminaba de materializarse en aquellas prendas, y ella podía volver a formar parte del universo que la rodeaba.

En esta ocasión no fue diferente. Una vez estuvo segura de que había obtenido el resultado obtenido (había trabajado arduamente en aquella chamarra oscura con un estampado brilloso en la espalda, cosido lentejuela por lentejuela por ella misma), lo admiró durante casi una hora, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hambrienta. Para recompensarse a sí misma por el duro trabajo y el resultado de su esfuerzo, decidió salir a comer aquella tarde.

Se encontraba sentada en aquella terraza, a la mitad de aquel bowl de ramen de pollo, cuando su celular (el cual descansaba en la mesa), vibró indicándole de la llegada de un mensaje. Como si no hubiese pasado ya una semana, y aquel contacto siguiese presente en su piel, su mente voló lejos y su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Podría ser él? ¿Sería posible que hubiese un nuevo mensaje, pidiendo verse con ella?

Mil y un teorías surgieron en su mente, hasta que las mandó callar diciendo que aquello era simple y ridículamente imposible. Nada más que sueños infantiles. Seguramente ella no sería la primera ni la última chica con la que Touya Kinomoto se acostase para no pasar la noche solo. ¿Por qué habría de recordarla a ella, entre todas las demás, y más aún, de buscarla para repetir la experiencia? Tenía que dejar de pensar de manera tan infantil; lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de él.

Sin embargo, aquel último pensamiento no desapareció por completo, y se aferró a ponerse a salvo, escondiéndose en un rincón de su mente, apenas surgiendo cuando al mirar aquel remitente, vio que se trataba de un número desconocido. Durante una fracción de segundo, no pudo evitar el volver a tener un poco de esperanza. El pensar que quizá los sueños se hacían realidad. Eso hasta que pulsó sobre la notificación y esta se abrió, revelando su contenido.

" _Señorita Daidouji, no tuve oportunidad de despedirme de usted la noche de la gala. Me hubiese gustado conversar con usted más tiempo, en especial para pedirle me presentase su portafolio de trabajo. Estoy muy interesado en entrevistarla; creo que usted es justo lo que he estado buscando. No dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo si está interesada. –Tsukishiro, Yukito._ "

Obviamente contestó el mensaje inmediatamente. Cinco minutos después, cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar y sonar, una llamada de Tsukishiro dejó agendada una entrevista, para el día siguiente. La llamada había sido breve, y no había terminado de explicar qué era lo que aquel hombre esperaba de ella, pero Tomoyo no podía evitar sentirse emocionada. Estaba segura de que aquella oportunidad solo podía traer cosas buenas a su vida.

Aquella tarde, al regresar a su departamento, dedicó todo su tiempo a reorganizar su portafolio: quería mostrarle a Yukito Tsukishiro solamente lo mejor de su trabajo. Esa noche no pudo dormir: se encontraba emocionada y nerviosa a partes iguales, y a la mañana siguiente, despertó muchísimo antes de su hora usual, incapaz de permanecer un segundo más en la cama. A pesar de tener encima apenas un par de horas de sueño, no se encontraba cansada. Al contrario, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas hizo que en el trayecto de media hora en tren que la llevaría a la casa productora donde Tsukishiro trabajaba, inclusive pudiese dibujar un diseño más que se decidió a incluir en su portafolio, el cual llevaba bajo el brazo.

La casa productora Tsukishiro se encontraba al oeste de la ciudad. Era un edificio alto de paredes grisáceas y muchas ventanas grandes, que exhibía un aire parecido a una academia de actuación. No tardó mucho para que Tomoyo fuese pasada a una sala de juntas, donde la secretaria que la había atendido, la dejó apenas con la compañía de una botella de agua, y un platón con galletas. Los nervios le impidieron comer nada, pero se aseguró de beber de la botella, para refrescar su garganta.

-Señorita Daidouji, buenos días –saludó aquella voz ya conocida, desde la puerta. Después de todo, al ser gemelos, el timbre de voz de Yue y Yukito era exactamente el mismo.

-Señor Tsukishiro –respondió Tomoyo, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Yukito se acercó a la joven, y extendió su mano, con lo que ella se apuró a estrecharla.

Al soltarse, el hombre de cabellos blancos ayudó a la joven a tomar asiento, y dando vuelta a la mesa, él se sentó delante de ella, de modo que pudiese verla directamente a los ojos.

La primera parte de aquella entrevista, consistió en una breve recapitulación de la vida profesional de Tomoyo. Sus inicios en el arte, su elección por el diseño de modas, y los diferentes trabajos que había tenido, a la par de su puesto como asistente de su hermano gemelo.

Fue en aquel momento en que el portafolio de la joven encontró su lugar sobre la mesa, expresamente en las manos de Tsukishiro, quien se dispuso a hojear aquellos diseños mientras seguía platicando con la joven.

-Por lo que entendí, has estado trabajando de manera personal, haciendo cambios de imagen.

Daidouji se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Me gusta dar mi opinión al respecto, al final del día, mis clientes siempre terminan llevándose algo de mi esencia en su estilo de vestir.

-Entonces, ¿tu trabajo no está peleado con la dirección?

La joven asintió sin terminar de comprender qué significaba la pregunta.

-Veras –continuó Yukito, pasando un par de hojas más-. No sé si seas una ferviente lectora pero… Bueno, compramos los derechos hace un par de meses, y estamos planeando el comenzar a filmar esta trilogía… Lo que quiero decir es que los fans de la saga tienen ya una idea de cómo debe lucir todo, ya sabes cómo se empeñan los jóvenes en que todo sea fiel a lo original, pero aun así, estamos dispuestos a correr varios riesgos y hacer ciertos cambios.

-¿De qué trilogía estamos hablando? –preguntó Tomoyo, deslizándose hasta el borde de su silla, visiblemente emocionada.

Las palabras de Yukito solo podían significar alguna saga juvenil, y considerando el público al que estaba dirigida, estaba más que segura que aquel trabajo podría ayudarle a obtener el reconocimiento como diseñadora con el que tanto había soñado.

Tsukishiro se limitó a cerrar el portafolio de la joven pelinegra, al tiempo que sonreía cálidamente.

-Te lo diré si firmas contrato con nosotros.

Permaneció en aquella sala de juntas un par de horas más. Tomoyo y Yukito revisaron aquel contrato que otra secretaria se había apurado a llevar, y tras terminar de pulir varias cláusulas, finalmente ambas partes firmaron cada una de las hojas que lo componían. El contrato (para bien o para mal) solo incluía el trabajo durante la primera película (aproximadamente un año y medio de trabajo), pues Yukito quería dejar a consideración de Tomoyo el querer seguir trabajando en el proyecto, o dedicarse a sus asuntos personales. Después de aquella aclaración, comieron en esa misma habitación el almuerzo, mientras Yukito explicaba a Tomoyo la saga de la cual habían comprado los derechos, y planeaban lanzar la trilogía. La autora del libro inclusive había dibujado para ellos varios bosquejos de cómo debían verse sus personajes, y varias de sus ropas. Tomoyo se apuró a tomar notas, y guardar dichos bosquejos en su portafolio (pues era la única carpeta que llevaba consigo), para regresar a ellos más adelante, viéndolos con mayor calma en su departamento.

Ella y Yukito hubiesen podido permanecer varias horas más conversando sobre aquel ambicioso proyecto, sino fuese por la importante llamada que el hombre de piel pálida tuvo que atender repentinamente. No tuvo de otra más que disculparse con la joven de ojos grises, y tras pedirle que regresase al día siguiente, para continuar trabajando en aquel proyecto, salió de la oficina de juntas, dejándola nuevamente sola.

Ella tampoco duró mucho tiempo en aquella habitación. Debido a que no tenía caso el quedarse allí, terminó de guardar sus papeles en su portafolio, y abrazándose de la carpeta, salió de la sala de juntas, dispuesta a regresar a casa y atender sus pendientes antes de poder dedicarse de lleno a aquel nuevo proyecto.

Tenía la cabeza en las nubes. Solo podía pensar en que debía comprar aquellos libros y sumergirse en la historia, para poder comenzar a desarrollar todo un vestuario. La película comenzaría a filmarse dentro de cuatro meses, y aunque sonaba muy lejano, estaba más que segura que el tiempo no le sería suficiente. Estaba tan concentrada en sus propios asuntos, que caminaba sin ver por dónde iba. Salió de aquella oficina, y recorrió aquel pasillo de la tercera planta, ignorando el elevador, y descendiendo por las escaleras de servicio. Su mente se encontraba concentrada en aquellas ideas que le gustaría exponer a Yukito la próxima vez que se viese, que no se percató que alguien subía por las mismas escaleras. Esa otra persona tampoco se percató de la presencia de Tomoyo (la joven caminaba tan despacio y ligero que sus pasos no se escuchaban), hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Como si se tratase de una escena cliché de una película adolescente, sus cuerpos chocaron a mitad de la escalera, y el portafolio de la joven resbaló de sus brazos, abriéndose y lanzando su contenido por todos lados. Como si fuese filmado en cámara lenta, las hojas volaron por encima de sus cabezas, y descendieron lentamente, mientras ellos no hacían más que mirarse, mientras contenían la respiración y sus latidos se aceleraban.

¿Qué tan pequeño podía ser el mundo? ¿Era acaso remotamente posible que aquel hombre se encontrase justo en esos momentos trabajando para aquella casa productora? Su imaginación volvió a volar alto y se preguntó si inclusive estaría involucrado en aquel proyecto para el cual ella acababa de firmar. Que resultase una ironía de la vida que tras un simple encuentro de una sola noche, terminasen trabajando durante varios años, aumentando aquella tensión sexual que se les acumulaba en la piel cada que se miraban a los ojos.

-Hola –fue lo único que pudo decir, y se sintió estúpida. Más aún cuando él no contestó.

Touya Kinomoto se limitó a agacharse, y comenzar a recoger aquellas hojas. Sintiéndose idiota, Tomoyo se apuró a imitarlo. Hizo lo posible por no rozar sus dedos con los suyos; estaba segura de que sí lo hacía, no podría contenerse y se lanzaría a sus brazos, demandando un abrazo, un beso. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que le nublaba tanto el pensamiento? No terminaba de comprenderlo. Había visto ya películas suyas, y de allí no había pasado. No había quedado prendada de él, ni se había dedicado horas como una fan acosadora, investigando cada detalle de su vida personal en internet. Simplemente era un actor famoso, del cual ella ya conocía su nombre, y su imagen. ¿Por qué ahora al tenerlo enfrente se sentía de ese modo? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Se incorporó cuando tuvo entre sus manos un puñado considerable de papeles, y esperó a que él hiciese lo mismo. Sin embargo, Kinomoto se quedó allí agachado, mirando los bocetos que tenía entre las manos. Miró un par de fotografías que formaban parte del portafolio de la joven, y mostraban sus propios diseños de conjuntos juveniles. Otros más eran dibujos muy detallados de varios vestidos que planeaba confeccionar, y otros más eran aquellos mismos bocetos que acababa de hacer en compañía de Yukito.

Se sintió tentada a decir que acababa de firmar contrato con aquel estudio. Que muy probablemente estuviese varios años trabajando en aquella casa productora. Tentada a preguntarle si frecuentaba aquellas instalaciones, lo que indicaría que muy probablemente volviesen a verse. Pero todo quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando Kinomoto finalmente se incorporó y colocó el resto de los papeles dentro de la carpeta de piel. Le dirigió una silenciosa mirada, antes de subir un par de escalones y darle la espalda. Tomoyo no pudo moverse. ¿Así terminaría aquel encuentro? No era como si fuese muy diferente de los que habían tenido con anterioridad, allí atrapada en el baño público, en aquella lujosa suite, pero aun así…

Estando tres escalones más arriba, Kinomoto se detuvo, y dio media vuelta, lentamente. Tuvo que bajar la mirada para poder clavar sus ojos oscuros en los grises de ella. Tomoyo apenas y le llegaba al estómago. Aquello solo provocaba que se sintiese tan pequeña e insignificante… Su corazón se detuvo cuando lo vio separar los labios.

-¿Estás libre esta noche?

-Sí –respondió con un hilo de voz, abrazándose a su portafolio.

Kinomoto emitió una media sonrisa, y escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. No volvió a mirar a Tomoyo antes de darse la media vuelta, y continuar con su ascenso por las escaleras. Sin embargo, no necesitó decir nada más para que Tomoyo supiese que podía esperar un nuevo mensaje. Éste llegó a la puesta de sol, y nuevamente fue extremadamente corto.

" _A las diez."_

Había adjunta una dirección. Tomoyo ignoró los arreglos al guardarropa de un cliente que estaba haciendo, y se apuró a tomar el celular, leer el mensaje y abrir en el mapa aquella dirección. Una calle cualquiera en el centro de Tokio, nada especial. No estaba segura si debía contestar el mensaje; confirmar que se presentaría. Sin embargo, antes de presionar aquella barra blanca para comenzar a componer su respuesta, comprendió que no sería necesario. Él sabía que ella iría. Ella lo sabía también. Quizá él hubiese ya comprendido que ella no se negaría a nada que él pidiese.

Intentó ocupar la mente en aquellas confecciones que debía terminar, aunque no podía dejar de sentir las piernas temblorosas cada que pensaba en el mensaje, la dirección, y en él. Al final, tuvo que ignorar su trabajo, y pasó el resto de la tarde en su habitación, buscando qué ponerse. Era como si repentinamente nada de lo que tuviese fuese lo correcto. No encontraba nada entre esa enorme pila de pantalones, shorts, faldas, vestidos, camisas, playeras, blusas…

Cuando el reloj dio las nueve, tuvo que aventar todo por la borda, y vestir lo primero que encontró. Si no lo hacía, se le haría tarde, y en definitiva, no podía permitirse aquello. Salió de su departamento a las nueve y media, vistiendo una simple camisa blanca algo holgada, una chamarra oscura gruesa con un estampado brilloso en la parte posterior (la misma que había confeccionado la semana pasada), un short oscuro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, tennis oscuros y un bolso negro que golpeaba su pierna y cuya correa cruzaba por su pecho, realzándolo aún más. Una combinación con un aire muy urbano, pero muy ella a fin de cuentas. Si iba a presentarse frente a él, tenía que ser en su propia piel, en su propio estilo, no con un elegante vestido confeccionado específicamente para una elegante fiesta, sino como ella se mostraba al mundo todos los días. Esto incluía el portar el mínimo de maquillaje (apenas rímel oscuro y labial rojo carmín) y llevar el cabello suelto, que de este modo le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Llegó a la dirección a la hora justa, y tuvo que esperar apenas un minuto para que un vehículo negro se detuviese justo delante de ella. Un hombre bajó y le abrió la puerta, indicando que lo habían mandado a recogerla, y de este modo, después de un corto viaje hasta uno de los vecindarios más lujosos de la capital, el vehículo aparcó en el sótano de una elegante casa.

Había una fila de costosos vehículos aparcados junto al automóvil negro del cual ella había bajado. Por un instante se quedó sin habla. Era imposible que estuviese en otro lugar, ¿cómo había llegado allí? ¿Significaba algo que él la hubiese llamado a su mismísima casa? El lugar donde él vivía… Aquello era demasiada intimidad para un segundo encuentro que seguía sin definir sus límites.

El chofer le indicó a la nerviosa joven el camino que debía seguir para subir al recibidor, camino que debía recorrer sola. Tomoyo no tuvo oportunidad de replicar (el chofer se marchó, siendo absorbido por la oscuridad del sótano), y sujetando la correa de su bolso, emprendió la caminata por aquel pasillo tenuemente iluminado, no tan largo, que culminaba en una escalera de caracol. La escalera dirigía a un pequeño cuarto que también tenía una iluminación escasa. Sin embargo, al abrir aquella única puerta que había delante de ella, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz.

La habitación en la que se encontraba ahora era el recibidor de una lujosa casa. Un gran candelabro con mil y un diamantes colgaba en el centro de la habitación, justo encima de una mesa redonda donde un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas era el único adorno. La puerta por la cual Tomoyo había surgido, se encontraba ubicada al lado izquierdo del recibidor (mientras otra puerta idéntica se encontraba ubicada al lado derecho), debajo de la escalinata alfombrada que se abría en forma de T, y llevaba a la segunda planta.

Frente al pie de la escalera, se encontraba la enorme puerta principal, la cual estaba flanqueada por dos enormes estatuas con diversas ramificaciones. Se acercó a ellas y las miró detenidamente; le hacían pensar en troncos de árboles que dormían durante el invierno, esperando el regreso de la primavera, para llenarse de flores. Hubiese podido pasar horas mirando dichas estatuas, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no entretenerse demasiado, y proceder a continuar mirando a su alrededor. Entonces, sin poderlo evitar, su mirada volvió a ser atrapada por la elegante escalera: en el punto en que ésta se dividía para terminar de ascender, la pared desnuda se encontraba adornada por una enorme pintura que mostraba esporádicas pinceladas en diferentes tonalidades de azul, blanco y amarillo, y la hacían pensar en una puesta de sol, en la playa. Aquello le sonaba todo tan surreal.

Seguía mirando la pintura, cuando aquella alta figura la hizo desviar la vista. Touya Kinomoto se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera, mirando a la joven, con el entrecejo fruncido, y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Esa noche, había optado por zapato cerrado, un simple pantalón de vestir negro y un sweater gris oscuro. Tomoyo no pudo evitar preguntarse si debía esperar a qué él bajase, o era ella quien debía de subir. Por un instante se sintió cohibida; no solo por la elegancia y opulencia del lugar, sino por la vestimenta que había optado usar aquella noche. En definitiva, un conjunto que nada tenía que ver con el ambiente que se respiraba. ¿Qué estaba pensando al vestirse así? Sería el reflejo de su alma, fiel a su esencia, pero simplemente revelaba lo que no quería escuchar: que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar.

-Ven.

La voz de Touya Kinomoto la trajo de regreso a la tierra. Se había sentido como una suave caricia en la mejilla, y al mismo tiempo como un duro golpe en el estómago. Hundiendo los puños en los bolsillos de su chamarra, y con su bolso golpeando su pierna a cada paso que daba, inició el ascenso. Llegó a media escalera, y se giró para mirarlo. Tuvo que alzar la vista para poder ver algo más que no fuesen sus lustrosos zapatos. Con la mirada clavada en él (y con él mirándola fijamente de pies a cabeza), finalmente terminó de subir la escalera, quedando a su altura, excepto por el hecho de que en realidad, le llegaba apenas al hombro.

-Sígueme –dijo en su usual voz autoritaria.

Kinomoto dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar por aquel largo pasillo, repleto de estatuas, y cuyos muros estaban adornados por infinidad de pinturas. Tomoyo tuvo que apurarse para darle alcance, y aun así, no se atrevió a caminar a su lado. Se quedó atrás, mirando su ancha espalda, hasta que llegaron casi al final del pasillo, y él se detuvo. Ella lo imitó.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar primero. Una vez más, cuando vio dónde se encontraba, supo lo que se esperaba de ella. Era lógico. ¿Por qué más una celebridad del calibre de Kinomoto se fijaría en una muchachita cualquiera? Lo peor de todo era que el saber el único motivo por el cual él la había buscado de nueva cuenta no la incomodaba en absoluto; al contrario, ella lo deseaba. Que la tocase nuevamente, con cariño o con lujuria, pero que la hiciese suya era lo importante.

Había una alta ventana con cortinas de seda blanca, que seguramente de día permitirían el libre paso de la luz; sin embargo, en aquel momento de la noche ofrecían la intimidad suficiente al no permitir que siquiera sus sombras pudiesen ser vistas desde el exterior. Al igual que en el sótano de la casa, la iluminación era tenue, y al igual que en el resto de la residencia, había varias esculturas, así como una enorme pintura (esta vez de un paisaje parisino en blanco y negro), que colgaba detrás de la cama.

Las sábanas que cubrían el colchón King size eran de color vino, esponjosas al igual que las almohadas. Mirando la cama, Tomoyo pudo sentir como Kinomoto se deslizaba detrás de ella, y sujetaba un mechón de su largo y liso cabello, jugando con él, pasando sus dedos, hasta finalmente dejarlo ir. Kinomoto empujó su cabellera a un lado, exponiendo su cuello, y deslizó entonces su dedo índice por la parte posterior del mismo, provocando que una descarga eléctrica erizase la piel de la joven. Aquella sensación permaneció en cada poro de su cuerpo, aun cuando él se hubo retirado.

Kinomoto dio un par de pasos y se detuvo frente a Tomoyo. Una mano en un bolsillo, la otra cubriendo sus labios. La expresión de su rostro denotaba una extraña concentración. La miró de pies a cabeza una vez más, antes de decir:

-Quítate la chamarra y los zapatos.

La prenda cayó al suelo alfombrado haciendo un ruido sordo, del mismo modo que el bolso, mientras que los tennis rebotaron un par de veces, hasta quedar inmóviles. Las calcetas no tardaron en hacerles compañía. Se quedó allí, con la camisa blanca y el short oscuro, esperando. Kinomoto aún la miraba, y ella sentía que se le dificultaba el respirar.

Descubrió su boca, y con una seña, aquel hombre le indicó que se acercase a la cama. Tomoyo se sentó en el borde del colchón, alzando la mirada para poder ver su rostro moreno. Kinomoto se detuvo frente a ella, y sujetando su mentón, acarició su mejilla. La joven no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sintiendo aquel cálido contacto que prontamente murió. Un ligero empujón en su hombro derecho le indicó que debía recostarse, y aun con los ojos cerrados, así lo hizo. No tardó mucho para que sintiese la calidez de aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo; como una mano se deslizaba debajo de su camisa, acariciando su estómago, y el borde inferior de su sostén, mientras aquellos finos labios buscaban su cuello. Su aliento descendió por sus pechos, y las caricias se dirigieron a sus piernas. Nuevamente dejó que Kinomoto se encargase de la situación, que dirigiera el camino.

* * *

Estaba segura de que en esta nueva ocasión también tendría que retirarse. El reloj indicaba que eran ya pasadas las tres de la mañana, pero Tomoyo estaba segura de que al bajar al sótano, ya estaría aquel vehículo esperando por ella, para llevarla a donde pidiese. Mientras Kinomoto se limitaba a sentarse en el borde de la cama, mirándola en silencio, ella se levantó del colchón, y con el cuerpo desnudo y aun oliendo a la fragancia de él, se dispuso a tantear el suelo en busca de sus ropas. Se vistió en la oscuridad, en silencio, y en soledad. Se había puesto ya la chamarra, había sujetado su revuelto cabello en una coleta desalineada, su bolso colgaba ya de su hombro, y estaba más que lista para marcharse. Sin embargo, al tomar los tennis, le fue imposible el ponérselos, y en vez de ello, dio media vuelta para mirar la silueta de aquel hombre.

-¿Volveremos a hacer esto? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

A él le tomó cerca de un minuto el contestar.

-Sólo si tú quieres.

Contuvo el impulso de asentir. Aun con los tennis en la mano, se tomó su tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, y formular una nueva pregunta.

-¿No deberías saber al menos quién soy? Yo sé tu nombre; quien eres, qué haces. Para ti, soy una desconocida. ¿No querrías al menos saber mi nombre?

Kinomoto no contestó. Tomoyo no sabía si aquel silencio significaba que tendría permiso de hablar, o si en realidad no le interesaba conocer aquel detalle. Esperó un minuto entero, antes de pensar qué, aunque él no quisiese oírlo, ella tenía todo el derecho de presentarse.

-Daidouji Tomoyo –dijo finalmente-. Diseñadora de modas –él no reaccionó. Siguió sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando a la joven.

A Tomoyo no le quedó de otra más que agacharse para ponerse finalmente los tennis. Girando los tobillos nerviosa, volvió a incorporarse, y a mirarlo. Su posición no había cambiado para nada.

-Debo irme –dijo débilmente.

Volvió a esconder sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Sin embargo, aún no había dado ni un par de pasos, cuando por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como él finalmente se movía. Se detuvo para mirarlo, y ahí estaba él, con la oscura sábana cubriendo su entrepierna, y una mano extendida hacia ella. ¿Es que acaso planeaba jalarla nuevamente a la cama y repetir la experiencia?

-Dámelo –fue lo único que dijo, y ella entendió al instante.

Jaló su bolso al frente, y escudriñó en el interior durante unos instantes. No tardó mucho para que extrajera de allí su celular, y lo pusiese en la mano de él. Nuevamente Kinomoto le ofreció la pantalla para que lo desbloquease. El dedo de Tomoyo encontró su camino formando el mismo patrón de la vez anterior. Una vez más, Kinomoto miró a la pantalla (el brillo de la misma le daba un aire misterioso a su rostro) y tras moverse con diligencia, se lo tendió a la joven de vuelta. Tomoyo se aferró a él, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

-Mándame un mensaje apenas llegues a casa.

Asintió en silencio. Touya no dijo nada más, y Tomoyo tomó aquel gesto como una clara indicación que podía marcharse. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto cuando al girarse para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, pudo ver como Kinomoto se limitaba a volver a acostarse en la cama, sin mirarla. Entonces, dejó que su celular resbalase dentro de su bolso, y emprendió el camino de regreso por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar al recibidor.

Bajó aquella escalinata y volvió a cruzar por la puerta que llevaba al sótano, donde tras bajar la escalera de caracol y recorrer el oscuro pasillo, encontró aquel vehículo en el cual había llegado allí aquella noche.

El chofer la llevó hasta la puerta de su edificio de departamentos. Era tan tarde que estaba segura que todos sus vecinos dormían ya, por lo que trató de hacer el menor ruido posible; inclusive se contuvo de no encender las luces hasta haber cerrado su puerta detrás de sí.

Nuevamente dejó caer su chamarra al piso y pateó sus tennis debajo de la mesilla del diminuto recibidor. Dejó su bolso descansar sobre dicha mesilla, y dispuesta a cumplir su promesa, sacó su celular para mandar aquel mensaje.

Desbloqueó la pantalla mientras caminaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Abrió la app de sus mensajes cuando encendía la luz de la recámara, y se dejó caer en la cama al tiempo que abría aquel último texto recibido.

Lo que vio la hizo sonreír como una idiota. Ya se sentía inmensamente feliz de saber que tenía permitido el mandarle un mensaje, aunque fuese solo para decir que había llegado con bien a casa. Pero ahora, mientras miraba como aquel número ya no estaba registrado como desconocido, no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago. El nombre del contacto había cambiado y ahora decía " _K. Touya_ ". ¿Significaba aquello que tenía permiso de llamarlo por su nombre?

Se apuró a mandar aquel mensaje antes de quedarse dormida, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _¿Me extrañaron? Espero que sí._

 _Mil y un gracias a Lizy por el review (de verdad que te extrañaba porque amo lo que me escribes, a pesar de que el Tomoyo x Touya no es tu favorito), y espero los demás que me leen igual dejen algo._

 _Este capi inicia con un poco de relleno (que espero me lo perdonen, así como las escenas de sexo, que la idea es no ser taaan explicita, pero si dejarlo a la imaginación), aunque necesitaba que comprendiesen un poco sobre la vida y el trabajo de Tomoyo, que al final del día será un tema recurrente e importante en el fic._

 _No les aburro más con mi letanía, así que solo les deseo un excelente fin de semana (quedo a la espera de sus reviews, follow y favorites) y nos seguimos leyendo el próximo sábado. Sigan bellos!_


	3. III

**III**

Tomoyo tenía una reunión con Yukito Tsukishiro en su estudio, a medio día. Sabía que no era necesario que llevase todo su portafolio nuevamente (después de todo había ya conseguido el empleo), pero aun así lo llevó consigo por si necesitaba extraer de allí alguna información relevante. Aquel día había optado por un vestido de corte en A, con mangas a tres cuartos. Era de color rosa pálido, lo que contrastaba elegantemente con aquel corto abrigo negro. La alta coleta de largo cabello lacio, el pequeño bolso rosado que llegaba a su cadera, y el fino cinturón oscuro que entallaba su cintura, le daban un aire parisino, que se decidió a resaltar utilizando unos tacones bajos.

Llegó al edificio quince minutos antes de la hora, los cuales aprovechó en recepción, para poder recibir su tarjeta de acceso a las instalaciones del estudio. Una vez terminó con aquel detalle administrativo, subió por el elevador a la tercera planta, y se sentó en aquella sala de juntas, dispuesta a esperar. Sin embargo, cinco minutos después, cuando la puerta se abrió, por allí no apareció el hombre de cabellos blancos, sino otro hombre de cabello negro azulado y ojos del mismo color, escondidos detrás de unos lentes de marco redondo; su piel pálida creaba un elegante contraste con el color negro de su saco y pantalón, así como su camisa y corbata azules. En la mano llevaba un vaso de cartoncillo, donde parecía haberse servido un poco de café.

Sonrió a Tomoyo al tiempo que entraba a la habitación, y tras cerrar la puerta de cristal detrás de sí, procedió a sentarse frente a ella.

-Vas a tener que disculpar nuestra desorganización –dijo con timbre de voz increíblemente elegante, y acento claramente extranjero-. Yukito ha tenido asuntos urgentes qué atender, y en su ausencia, tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

Más que una amenaza, sonaba como un comentario divertido. Tomoyo no pudo resistir el impulso de sonreírle. Había algo en aquel hombre que le agradaba bastante.

-No hay problema –respondió la joven, provocando que el hombre de ojos azules le sonriese de vuelta, una vez más, y extendió su mano-. Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Eriol Hiragizawa –se presentó dejando su vaso en la mesa, y estrechando la mano de la muchacha-. Se suponía que Yukito nos presentaría… Soy el director de nuestro nuevo proyecto de verano. Tengo entendido que estarás trabajando en el departamento de diseño de nuestra nueva película, ¿es correcto?

Tomoyo asintió al instante. Hiragizawa se presentó como uno de los productores auxiliares de la compañía, y el director de aquella trilogía para la cual Tomoyo trabajaría, apenas en el primer filme. Básicamente sería el jefe de Tomoyo, por lo que retomó con gusto e interés la sesión de ideas que Yukito había dejado pendiente, respecto al vestuario de dicho proyecto.

A ojos de Tomoyo, Hiragizawa era una persona muy curiosa. Tenía la misma personalidad radiante de Yukito, pero su estilo de trabajo se asemejaba más al de Yue. Escuchó las opiniones de Tomoyo sin poner reparos, aunque preguntando muchos detalles. La dejó trazar sus bosquejos, y escuchó atento a los porqués de sus decisiones. Sin lugar a dudas, permitía que los miembros de su equipo expresasen sus opiniones, y las respaldaba por considerarlos bastante prometedores. Trabajaron de esa manera durante dos horas, hasta que Hiragizawa dijo que debía retirarse, pues tenía una reunión programada con el departamento de fotografía.

-¿Espero un adelanto en los vestuarios de los personajes principales la próxima semana? –preguntó mientras se levantaba y volvía a tomar su vaso de cartón-. Podríamos reunirnos con el resto del staff, y con los mismos actores. Quizá inclusive podríamos ir comenzando a tomar sus medidas.

Tomoyo asintió a todo. Ella y Hiragizawa se sonrieron, y tras despedirse y marcharse con paso veloz, la joven volvió a quedar sola en aquella oficina. Recogió sus papeles, guardó todo en su portafolio, y salió del estudio poco después. Si planeaba dedicarse por completo a aquel proyecto, más le valía terminar con sus asuntos personales pendientes (tenía un par de clientes que recientemente la habían contactado para confeccionar un par de atuendos), y eso significaba regresar a casa y sentarse frente a la máquina de coser. Igualmente más le valía informarle a Yue que estaría demasiado ocupada como para poder llevar a cabo sus labores de asistente, durante los siguientes meses.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, Tomoyo se sometió a sí misma a sesiones maratónicas de trabajo. Finalmente terminando sus pendientes con sus clientes personales, dedicó el resto de su tiempo a leer los libros en los cuales la película se inspiraría, realizar anotaciones importantes de detalles que aparentemente no debía omitir, y sentarse a dibujar los bocetos de los que serían los atuendos más representativos de la pareja protagonista.

Un mensaje de un nuevo número desconocido llegó justamente una semana después: Hiragizawa había obtenido su número por parte de Yukito, y tal como había dicho en su última reunión, estaba listo para ver el progreso que Tomoyo había hecho. Aquella tarde, con el cabello sujeto en una larga trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro derecho, Tomoyo se dirigió al estudio en su chamarra oscura con estampado brilloso, y unos jeans entallados. Las gafas oscuras y los tennis le daban un aire muy urbano.

Sintiéndose segura de sí misma, se dirigió al estudio a paso ligero y confiado. Sus bocetos le hacían compañía en aquella carpeta de piel, la cual llevaba debajo del brazo, y estaba más que segura que a Hiragizawa le gustarían tanto como a ella.

Realizó la ruta usual de subir por el elevador hasta el tercer piso, recorrer el pasillo y dirigirse a aquella sala de juntas. Sabía que en esta ocasión la habitación estaría un poco más llena de gente que no conocía, pero aun así, nada la preparó para lo que vio apenas abrió la puerta.

Él destacaba de entre el resto. Cuando Tomoyo abrió la puerta de cristal, su serio semblante y mirada penetrante la hicieron sentirse nerviosa. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Era posible que fuese el actor principal de aquella película? Eso era simplemente imposible, ¡la historia trataba sobre un romance juvenil! Él era demasiado mayor para tal papel…

Y aun así, allí estaba él, sentado a la derecha de Hiragizawa, con el oscuro cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, vistiendo una camisa blanca de cuello de tortuga, pantalones y zapato azul oscuro, y una elegante gabardina larga, completamente negra.

-¡Daidouji! –exclamó Hiragizawa alegremente al verla en la puerta. Se levantó de su asiento, de manera respetuosa-. Pasa, pasa. Te estábamos esperando.

Tomoyo tuvo que tragar con dificultad, y se obligó a dejar de mirar a Touya. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, entró a la sala y se sentó al otro lado de Hiragizawa, en un directo intento de no tener la más mínima oportunidad de posar su vista en aquel hombre que con solo una mirada la hacía estremecer.

-Bien, con Daidouji estamos completos –dijo Hiragizawa al resto de los presentes.

Tomoyo les sonrió de manera tímida (intentando disculparse por aparentemente llegar tarde), y esperó, con su portafolio descansando en su regazo.

-¿Iniciamos con las presentaciones? –continuó el hombre de cabello negro azulado. Los asistentes asintieron-. Bien, iniciemos con el staff… ¿Se levantan mientras los presento? –un nuevo asentimiento-. De acuerdo. La directora de fotografía, Nakuru Akizuki…

Se levantó de su silla una alta mujer de piel rosada y largo cabello castaño oscuro, completamente lacio, el cual llevaba sujeto en una media coleta. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, camisa de rayas monocromáticas, y una sudadera negra. Sonrió a los presentes, y volvió a sentarse.

-La directora de vestuario, Tomoyo Daidouji…

Tomoyo se levantó de la silla (aun sujetando su portafolio contra sus piernas) y les ofreció una nueva reverencia apenada.

-La escritora del libreto, Naoko Yanagisawa…

Una mujer de corto cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, y gafas de montura redonda (parecidas a las de Hiragizawa) se levantó del asiento más alejado a la derecha. Una holgada camisa azul cielo y un entallado pantalón azul marino eran su vestimenta de aquel día.

-La autora de tan excelente historia, Yuuko Ichihara…

La mujer sentada a la derecha de Yanagisawa se levantó y saludó a los presentes. Era una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro, sujeto en una alta coleta, piel pálida y labios rosados. Vestía un entallado vestido negro con flores rojas, y zapatos de tacón bajo. Mientras sonreía a los presentes, la sala entera aplaudió. Tomoyo se arriesgó a mirar a Touya mientras el resto prestaba su total atención a Ichihara, y lo descubrió bebiendo café distraídamente.

-Bien, al resto del equipo los conocerán cuando iniciemos a filmar… -la voz de Hiragizawa trajo a Tomoyo de vuelta a la realidad, y apurándose a dejar de mirar a Touya, fijó su vista en el par que aún no habían sido presentados-. Veamos, tenemos aquí a los protagonistas… Igualmente al resto del elenco se los presentaremos apenas el casting haya sido concluido… Syaoran Li, nuestro caballero en peligro…

Un joven de piel morena, ojos ámbares, cabellos castaño oscuro y una expresión seria, se puso de pie, dio una breve reverencia (vestía una camisa verde y pantalones de mezclilla oscuros), y volvió a sentarse. A Tomoyo su rostro le parecía muy familiar. Si mal no recordaba era un actor extranjero, proveniente de China… Estaba casi segura de que una vez había visto una película suya, pero en aquel momento no podía recordarlo.

-Y finalmente, Sakura Kinomoto, la heroína de nuestra historia…

Una bonita muchacha de corto cabello castaño claro, hermosos ojos verdes y labios y mejillas rosadas, se puso tímidamente de pie. Llevaba un bonito vestido blanco, con detalles dorados en el borde de la falda, el cuello y las mangas bombachas. Tomoyo no pudo evitar sorprenderse por dos motivos. El primero, lo joven que se veía (la niña no parecía tener aún ni veinte), y segundo, por su apellido. Kinomoto…

-Como representante de Sakura, tenemos a su hermano mayor, Touya Kinomoto.

Sintió como si una piedra se hundiese en el fondo de su estómago. ¿Cómo es que nunca había llegado a esa conclusión? Era cierto que Sakura era joven, pero no por ello era una desconocida en aquel medio artístico. La joven de ojos esmeralda era conocida por ser una cantante que había surgido hacía un par de años, y que inmediatamente se había convertido en una celebridad. ¿Cómo era posible que Tomoyo nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de que eran hermanos? Sí, era cierto que no se parecían, y que tampoco había seguido de cerca la carrera de ninguno de los dos Kinomoto, pero aun así…

Touya no se levantó de su asiento. Simplemente dio un asentimiento, y volvió a beber de su café. Nadie se preocupó por su actitud seria, era como si todos lo conociesen por ser así.

-Esta será mi primera actuación –dijo Sakura, en su voz dulce y tranquila (muy propia de una chica de dieciocho años), retomando la atención de los presentes, quienes prontamente se olvidaron de su hermano mayor-. Pero prometo dar lo mejor de mí…

El resto de la reunión transcurrió como una muestra del avance que llevaban los diferentes miembros del staff, para la aprobación o corrección de la autora del libro. Naoko les ofreció copias a todos (incluyendo Touya) del libreto, para que lo estudiasen y revisaran, mientras que Tomoyo y Nakuru mostraron sus bocetos del vestuario y escenografía, respectivamente. Después de dos horas donde nadie tuvo ninguna queja (ni Touya respecto a las escenas peligrosas en que participaría su hermana menor, ni la autora respecto a los cambios que se habían hecho en algunos pasajes de su libro), finalmente se les permitió marcharse.

-Les enviaré un correo indicándoles la dirección del primer set –informó Hiragizawa, mientras se ponían todos de pie, dispuestos a marcharse-. Realizaremos varias tomas de prueba, ensayaremos los diálogos y revisaremos la movilidad con los vestuarios.

* * *

Las palabras de Hiragizawa hicieron que Tomoyo tuviese que trabajar más horas extra. Había terminado ya con la mayoría de los bosquejos de los vestuarios para la pareja protagonista (cosa fácil), pero ahora tenía que apurar a su departamento de vestuario para confeccionar las piezas. De los diez bosquejos, al finalizar el mes, simplemente acabaron con tres.

El primero de abril, recibieron la dirección del primer set, al cual se dirigieron al día siguiente, y que resultó ser una escuela de preparatoria al sur de Tokio, en la cual tendrían que filmar durante los fines de semana para no interrumpir las clases. Habían contratado a veinte de estos jóvenes para actuar como extras, y en aquel momento, mientras Naoko y Yuuko discutían con Nakuru sobre como querían que la escena que tenían programada para esa tarde se filmase, Tomoyo se encontraba trabajando con Sakura y Syaoran, dando los últimos arreglos a los uniformes escolares que serían su vestuario de aquel día.

-¿Puedes recortar un poco la camisa, Daidouji? –pidió Li, mientras alzaba los brazos-. Mi papel es de un chico nerd, y con este largo siento que le da un look más de chico problema.

Tomoyo asintió y mandó a una de sus asistentes a tomar medidas y corregir inmediatamente aquel largo, mientras ella se dedicaba a hacer lo mismo con la falda de Kinomoto.

-¿La sientes bien? –preguntó la muchacha de ojos grises a la joven-. Tengo entendido que tendrás que filmar una especie de persecución, no sé si sea demasiado corta…

-Lo es –respondió una voz masculina por detrás de ella. No necesitaba girarse para saber quién era. Ese timbre grave lo reconocería allí y en China.

Touya se detuvo a su lado, y miró a su hermana menor, evaluando el trabajo de Tomoyo. Esta se apuró a tomar de su oreja un descosedor, y empezar a deshacer el dobladillo de la falda. Fueron unos diez minutos de silencio total: mientras Tomoyo trabajaba, Sakura se dejaba hacer, y Touya supervisaba.

-Así está mucho mejor –dijo finalmente Sakura, cuando la joven diseñadora de modas hubo terminado, dando una sonrisa nerviosa a Tomoyo, como si quisiera disculparse por la actitud fría de su hermano mayor. La chica de cabello negro se giró para mirar al hombre de ojos castaños.

-¿Algún otro cambio? –preguntó, pero Touya no dijo nada-. En ese caso, iré a ver si Li tiene alguna otra corrección…

Dio un breve saludo a Sakura, y se alejó de allí. Sin embargo, al llegar con Syaoran, su asistente había terminado ya con las correcciones a la camisa, y parecía ser que no quedaba nada más por hacer. La campana escolar retumbó por el lugar, y la voz de Hiragizawa proveniente de un alto parlante, indicó a los presentes que estaban por comenzar a filmar la primera escena.

-Tomoyo, ven acá –dijo Hiragizawa, mientras hacía una seña a la joven para que se acercase-. Necesito que estés cerca si necesitamos corregir algo en el acto.

Se sentaron lado a lado en aquellas sillas altas, mientras el resto del staff y los actores, se colocaban en sus posiciones. Con una señal, el hombre de cabello negro azulado indicó que estaban listos, y apenas un par de segundos, se escuchó el grito de "¡Acción!".

-Hay una escena donde Fuego y Agua se encuentran en el patio de la escuela –dijo Hiragizawa a Tomoyo, inclinándose para hablarle en el oído, mientras miraba la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos-. Se supone que en el libro la escena ocurre a primera hora de la mañana, pero pensaba que sería mejor hacerla por la tarde. Ya sabes una puesta de sol…

Tomoyo asintió mientras seguía mirando a los muchachos. Sí, en definitiva una puesta de sol daría una luz mucho más emotiva, en especial considerando lo que debía seguir en la historia.

-Estaba pensando en meter a un par de extras atrás –continuó diciendo el hombre de gafas, mientras apuntaba a la escena-. ¿Crees que puedas tener otros diez uniformes escolares para filmar la escena pasado mañana?

-¿Podemos darnos la libertad de no incluir los blazers de varios chicos?

El hombre de ojos azules rio por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué no? Si consideramos que están por volver a casa, sería normal que estén más que deseosos de quitarse el uniforme. ¡Corte! –exclamó Hiragizawa por el alto parlante, y posteriormente le dirigió una última sonrisa a Tomoyo-. Me gusta tu manera de pensar, Daidouji. Tienes visión.

Sin poderse contener, el hombre de gafas redondas acarició la cabeza de la joven, revolviendo un poco su cabello, y sin decir nada más, bajó de su silla, dirigiéndose a Sakura y Syaoran, dispuesto a discutir varios puntos sobre la escena recién filmada.

Tomoyo bajó también de su silla, dispuesta a hablar con sus asistentes para indicarles la meta de cumplir con diez uniformes más, en dos días. Sin embargo, al dar media vuelta, se topó con Touya. El hombre volvía a sujetar un vaso desechable con café, del cual no bebía, mientras veía a la joven. Bufó por lo bajo, al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una media sonrisa, y se alejó de allí, finalmente, bebiendo su café.

Aquella noche, un nuevo mensaje proveniente de él, llegó al teléfono de Tomoyo.

" _Hoy. 10 pm._ "

Tomoyo lo leyó, y al igual que siempre, no contestó. Sabía que no había necesidad, y no quería distraerlo con una respuesta igual de corta. Así que, ignorando el aparato y el mensaje, continuó con el arduo trabajo que tenía que cumplir para no retrasar la filmación. Sin embargo, siempre que ocurría cuando trabajaba sin parar, se olvidó del mundo exterior, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando a las diez en punto, el sonido del timbre resonó por todo el departamento. Se levantó del suelo de la sala (donde se había hincado para trabajar en aquellos dobladillos de las faldas de las extras, los cuales se encontraban colocados en un par de maniquíes), y se dirigió al recibidor, aun vistiendo con una holgada camisa blanca, un short de mezclilla, sus gafas de montura redonda, el cabello sujeto en una coleta y pantuflas.

-Touya –fue lo único que pudo decir al abrir la puerta, repentinamente recordando el mensaje que no había respondido.

El alto hombre vestía aquella noche un pantalón de vestir blanco, zapatos negros y camisa negra, y una sudadera (muy parecida a la que Tomoyo había llevado aquella vez a su casa) de color blanco, aunque sin estampados de ningún tipo. Esta vez había dejado que su cabello cayese naturalmente sobre su rostro, cubriendo su frente y parte de sus pobladas cejas.

Aún aturdida, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Touya no se movió. La miró con una expresión imposible de descifrar. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Estaba confundido igual que ella? ¿Se había decepcionado al ver que no estaba lista?

-Lo lamento… -fue lo único que Tomoyo pudo decir, al darse cuenta de que muy probablemente hubiese arruinado cualquiera que fuese el plan para aquella noche.

-¿Trabajando aún para Hiragizawa? –preguntó. Esta vez fue Tomoyo quien no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Aquella había sido una oración considerablemente larga para él.

-Estaré lista en un instante –insistió la chica de cabello negro, aun esperando que él pasase. Touya emitió un pesado suspiro, y finalmente entró al departamento. La joven cerró la puerta detrás de él-. No tardaré.

Indicó con una seña a Touya que podía pasar a la sala y esperarla, pero él no se movió. Seguía en el recibidor, y no se le notaba el más mínimo interés de entrar al departamento, pues ni se había quitado los zapatos. Aturdida, se dirigió a toda velocidad a su habitación, y extrajo de su armario lo primero que encontró. Se dirigió posteriormente al baño, y trató de hacer algo rápido con su cabello y maquillaje. No se olvidó de guardar sus lentes en su estuche, y aproximadamente quince minutos después, regresó por el pasillo hasta el recibidor, donde Touya seguía esperando, de pie con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Tomoyo se había puesto una camisa blanca de cuello redondo, una falda negra de corte en A, y un abrigo negro con un moño blanco en la espalda. Le sonrió a Touya, indicando que había hecho lo mejor para combinar con la vestimenta de él, pero el hombre continuó con aquella expresión ausente en su rostro. Tras calzarse unas balerinas blancas con moños negros, y de tomar su pequeño bolso oscuro, Tomoyo apagó las luces y salió del departamento con Touya pisándole los talones.

Estuvo tentada a preguntarle cómo era que había conseguido su dirección, pero mientras se sentaba a su lado en la parte posterior del vehículo negro, comprendió que era el chofer quien lo había llevado hasta allí; después de todo había sido él quien la había llevado a casa la última vez.

El vehículo recorrió la ciudad de Tokio, y nuevamente llegando a aquel lujoso vecindario, bajó por la rampa para aparcar en el sótano de la elegante casa. Kinomoto bajó por su propio pie, mientras que Tomoyo fue ayudada por el chofer. Touya le indicó que la siguiese, y mientras el vehículo se alejaba por aquel oscuro lugar de paredes de concreto, Tomoyo siguió los pasos del hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, mientras caminaban por aquel pasillo tenuemente iluminado.

Sin embargo, al llegar al final del mismo, se dio cuenta de que era un poco diferente. Era cierto que este también terminaba en una escalera de caracol ascendente que dirigía sin lugar a dudas al recibidor de la propiedad, pero en vez de tener paredes de concreto, una de ellas era de cristal. Lo que hubiese al otro lado estaba completamente a oscuras, puesto que por más que Tomoyo hubiese pegado la nariz al mismo, parecía que no podría ver nada.

A medio pasillo, en aquella pared de cristal, había una puerta del mismo material. Touya se detuvo allí, y la abrió sin decir nada. Al instante, la habitación al otro lado encendió todas sus luces. La luz baja que había en aquel lugar, descubrió lentamente aquellos largos pasillos, que por un momento hicieron a Tomoyo pensar que se trataba de una biblioteca extrañamente ubicada en el sótano de la casa. Sin embargo, tras dar un segundo vistazo, pudo percatarse de lo que descansaba en aquellos estantes no eran libros, sino mil y un botellas de vino. Aquello no le sorprendió en absoluto, pero por lo mismo, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era que no se había dado cuenta de aquello. Touya parecía el típico hombre adicto al arte y al alcohol. Comenzó a sospechar si muy probablemente tendrá también una habitación enteramente dedicada a tocar el piano y escuchar música de cámara.

Caminaron por uno de aquellos pasillos, hasta que Touya se detuvo, y sin decir nada, escogió y tomó una de las botellas que descansaban en la repisa frente a la cual se habían detenido. Mostró a Tomoyo la etiqueta (la joven leyó una fecha de hacía casi veinte años, una locación en Portugal, y el nombre de una marca que no conocía), con lo que asintió, aunque sin saber realmente qué tan buena era aquella cosecha.

Con la botella en la mano, Touya emprendió el camino fuera de la bodega (las luces se apagaron automáticamente apenas la puerta se cerró), y con Tomoyo pisándole los talones, subieron por aquella escalera de caracol.

Aparecieron en el recibidor, en la otra puerta que Tomoyo había visto la primera vez que había puesto un pie allí. Sin embargo, esta vez no subieron directamente por la imponente escalera, sino que giraron a la derecha y recorrieron la casa (igualmente adornada por hermosas y costosas pinturas, y varias estatuas y figuras) hasta llegar a la espaciosa cocina.

La cocina tenía un color grisáceo, con una alargada ventana en la pared del fondo, donde en esos momentos no podía verse más que oscuridad. Tomoyo se sentó en uno de los banquillos de la isla, mientras Touya extraía del congelador una cubitera con hielos, dejaba la botella dentro de ésta para que se enfriase rápidamente, y sacaba un par de copas de una alacena con puertas de cristal ahumado.

Colocó las copas sobre la isla, al igual que un descorchador, pero en vez de ir directamente por la botella de vino, se dirigió al refrigerador. Abrió la puerta y la luz iluminó sus facciones, dándole un aire serio y elegante. ¿Cómo podía la simple luz del refrigerador darle aquel efecto de costosa sesión fotográfica?

-El cumpleaños de Sakura fue ayer –dijo aun mirando dentro del refrigerador-. Sobró un poco de pastel. ¿Quieres…?

No terminó la pregunta, pues Tomoyo asintió velozmente. El hombre de ojos castaños se inclinó para tomar el pastel, y cerró la puerta del refrigerador tras de sí. Se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la isla, donde colocó aquel trozo de pastel (bizcocho de fresa cubierto con betún blanco y decorado con una flor de cerezo de fondant), y dirigiéndose una vez más a la alacena, se apuró a llevar un par de platos, tenedores y un cuchillo.

Tomoyo cortó el pastel. Una rebanada para cada uno descansaba en cada uno de los platos, mientras que Touya descorchaba la botella y servía el vino en las copas. Chocaron las copas sin decir nada (Tomoyo no sabía si habían brindado en silencio, o era una simple costumbre a la hora de beber vino), y comieron el pastel sin decirse nada. Lo cual fue una pena, pues estaba realmente delicioso, y la joven sentía que debía mencionarlo.

Quizá aún no conociese a la hermana menor de Touya (apenas y habían cruzado un par de palabras mientras arreglaba la falda de su vestuario aquella tarde), pero estaba segura de que en el año de filmación que tenían por delante, le gustaría conocerla un poco más. Quizá fuese buena idea el felicitarla la próxima vez que la viese.

Sin embargo, descartó la idea automáticamente. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a la niña que conocía a su hermano mayor, cuando nadie más lo sabía? Si Sakura se parecía en lo más mínimo a Touya, sería una chica inteligente, e inmediatamente se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba allí. Quizá lo mejor fuese seguir fingiendo que no se conocían. Por más que una vez a la semana terminasen enredados bajo las cobijas de la cama. Después de todo, lo que tenían no era una relación formal, ni mucho menos. Era simple deseo carnal que él tenía, y ella se dedicaba a complacer, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Tomoyo, quien había estado mirando el fondo de su copa de vino tinto, mientras pensaba en aquello, alzó la vista para mirar a Touya. Una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Touya no se había percatado de la pequeña mancha de betún blanco que tenía en el borde de su boca. Se sintió tentada a limpiarlo con su dedo, o de pasarle una servilleta para limpiar aquella mancha. Sin embargo, al final, se decidió simplemente por hacer una seña, apuntando a su propio rostro.

-Tienes… un poco…

Touya se pasó el dedo por el labio, limpiando el betún, y se lo llevó a la boca, saboreando su dulce sabor. Tomoyo se limitó a beber un poco más de su copa. Extrañamente, no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada.

Terminaron de comer el pastel, con lo que Touya dejó los platos sucios en la tarja. Tomoyo lo vio rodear la isla, y comprendió que había llegado la hora de dirigirse a la habitación. No comprendía cual había sido el motivo por el cual habían compartido aquel íntimo momento, por lo que no estaba segura de cómo debía sentirse al respecto. Estaba por bajar de su banquillo, para seguir a Touya fuera de la cocina, volver a dirigirse al recibidor, y subir al segundo piso, cuando sintió como el alto hombre la aprisionaba contra la isla.

Lo sintió oler su cuello, demasiado cerca de su oreja, lo que provocó que un escalofrío le erizase la piel. Su mano izquierda se colocó suavemente sobre su cintura, y sus dedos lentamente resbalaron hasta acariciar la parte superior de su pierna, mientras con su otra mano recorría lentamente su brazo derecho, hasta llegar a su mano, la cual descansaba en la superficie de granito gris. Por un instante pensó que entrelazaría sus dedos con los suyos, pero Touya siguió de largo, y tomó la botella de vino. Y entonces, el contacto murió, el dio un paso para atrás, su piel dejó de tocar la de ella, y la respiración en su cuello desapareció.

Nuevamente aquella sensación de decepción se apoderó de ella.

-Quítatelo –dijo Touya, en aquel grave susurro. ¿A qué se refería exactamente? ¿Nuevamente hablaba solo del bolso y los zapatos, o…?

Lo había comprendido al instante, solo que no quería reconocerlo. No iban a ir a la habitación, iban a hacerlo allí, en la cocina, sobre la misma isla. Quería que se lo quitase todo. Iba a poseerla allí, hacerla suya sobre la superficie de granito gris. Nerviosa y excitada a partes iguales, Tomoyo se puso de pie, dejó su bolso sobre la isla, se quitó los zapatos, y dejó que su abrigo cayese al suelo. La falda le hizo compañía inmediatamente, al igual que su blusa.

Estaba por continuar quitándose el sostén, cuando aquel contacto la hizo detenerse. Los dedos de Touya comenzaron nuevamente a acariciar la parte posterior de su cuello, bajando por sus omoplatos, perdiéndose al llegar a su sujetador. Sujetando la botella de vino con una mano, con la otra Touya hizo un veloz y preciso movimiento, y desabrochó el sostén de Tomoyo. Empujó el cabello de la chica sobre su hombro, lo que provocó que el tirante también cayese, y utilizando solo el dedo índice, hizo que el otro tirante resbalase también por su hombro.

El sostén cayó sobre la superficie de granito; Touya se inclinó sobre la pálida piel de su espalda, y presionando la fría botella contra su trasero, se dedicó a pasar sus labios por cada centímetro de aquella piel del color de la fría nieve, pero tan cálida, que parecía hervir.

La penetración ocurrió de aquella manera. Touya no se había molestado en quitarse la camisa o los pantalones, y las bragas de Tomoyo tampoco habían caído al suelo; apenas y habían sido movidas a un lado para permitir que él pudiese hacer lo suyo. Aun así, ella no pudo dejar de gemir, clavando los codos en la isla, levantando el trasero para permitirle llenarla completamente. Ella se vino primero, pero bastó apenas un par de minutos más para qué también él terminase.

Se retiró, subiéndose los pantalones, y bebiendo directamente de la botella de vino. Tomoyo, por su parte, estaba por acomodarse las bragas, y buscar el resto de su ropa, cuando pudo ver como Touya se detenía en el marco de la puerta.

-Vamos –fue todo lo que dijo.

¡Qué fácil para él, quien estaba completamente vestido! Siendo consciente de su casi total desnudez, Tomoyo estuvo tentada a decir que no. Que había tenido suficiente; que al igual que siempre, había sido increíble, pero que ya era tarde y debía volver a casa. El trabajo para Hiragizawa era importante, y tenía fecha límite…

No pudo decir nada. Touya extendía una mano hacia ella, esperándola. Tomoyo avanzó hacia él, y extendió su mano de vuelta. Los dedos de él se entrelazaron en los suyos, y jalándola para que lo siguiese, la hizo salir de la cocina, y recorrer la casa, hasta llegar al recibidor. Subieron las escaleras, y continuaron recorriendo aquel pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación. Touya hizo a Tomoyo entrar primero, encendido las luces en la iluminación más tenue posible, y la dejó de pie a los pies de la cama, mientras la miraba detenidamente. No su cuerpo desnudo, sus largas piernas, su vientre, sus pechos… Miraba su rostro; sus labios, sus mejillas, sus ojos grises. Aquello provocó que Tomoyo se sintiese más desnuda de lo que había estado nunca. No estaba viendo su piel, era como si mirase dentro de su alma, o de sus pensamientos.

-No te enamores de mí –dijo Touya finalmente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tomoyo sonrió por lo bajo, al tiempo que bufaba. ¡Qué idea más ridícula! Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido pensar así de él. Lo que sentía por él era simplemente deseo carnal. No se había enamorado nunca antes de nadie. Con el escaso tacto que Touya tenía, era imposible que tuviese más oportunidades que ninguno de los anteriores novios de la joven.

-Tú tampoco te enamores de mí –respondió Tomoyo. Aquello provocó que Touya también sonriese.

-Suena como un buen plan –agregó el hombre, antes de abalanzarse sobre su cuello.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos de nueva cuenta!_

 _Lizy, te estás ganando el cielo porque verdaderamente amo tus reviews. Si sigues así no me quedará de otra más que hacerte un fic Tomoyo x Eriol (?) Sobre si esto será una trilogía al estilo 50SoG, te puedo asegurar que no xd! si hay muchas escenas de cama, pero el lemon es solo para mantener atraído al público (?) :v_

 _A decir verdad, has dado justo en el punto al mencionar la palabra "frío". Sí, la relación de Tomoyo y Touya se basa en eso (tal como dice el nombre del fic, y que se menciona en este capi): no enamorarse, solo sexo sin compromiso. Y sí, yo también confío en que Tomoyo sea muy buena en la cama, pero también creo que hay algo en ella a lo que Touya simplemente no se puede resistir x3!_

 _Y sobre pedir más personajes... ¡Tarán! Te los traigo todos de golpe y porrazo porque (como había dicho ya) la vida profesional de Tomoyo también es importante ;)_

 _Un último detalle (y que se me había estado pasando comentar), el fic, al igual que mi Tomoyo x Touya anterior, será algo corto. Estamos ya llegándole a la mitad de este asunto, así que no se sorprendan que la historia tenga menos de 10 capis._

 _En fin, por adelantando, les agradezco los reviews, follow y favorites. Espero y el capi de hoy les guste y espero igual tenerlos por aquí el próximo sábado, que se viene lo bueno. Sigan bellos! :D!_


	4. IV

**IV**

* * *

Aquel había sido el acuerdo al cual habían llegado aquella noche. Cada que Tomoyo pensaba en ello, no podía evitar llegar a la conclusión de que era un acuerdo algo extraño. No era para nada una novia de mentira, pues no se les veía en público; al contrario, nadie sabía que entre ellos dos había algo. Tampoco era una relación de beneficio mutuo: Touya no gastaba en lujosos regalos para Tomoyo, como si comprara sus caricias, y ella tampoco tenía el mínimo interés en pedirle nada. Era simple sexo: noches en que compartían caricias y satisfacían aquellas necesidades carnales. No había besos, nunca sus labios habían tocado los de él, como si fuese un tabú. No había tampoco palabras románticas, pues arruinarían el momento de simple deseo. Al terminar, sin disfrutar de un par de momentos recostados uno junto al otro, sin tomarse su tiempo para abrazarse o entrelazar sus dedos, Tomoyo recogía sus cosas, se vestía a toda prisa, y se marchaba de la lujosa casa, para continuar con su vida, su trabajo, hasta que un nuevo mensaje le indicase que debía estar lista.

Esa era otra constante de sus encuentros. Siempre eran en casa de él. Aparte de aquella ocasión en que Tomoyo lo había hecho pasar al recibidor de su pequeño departamento, Touya no había vuelto a poner un pie en aquel lugar. Tomoyo pensó que era mejor así. Touya había sido quien había iniciado con aquello, por lo que el involucrar el departamento de ella era algo demasiado personal. Después de todo, nunca había preguntado por nada sobre la joven. Ni su nombre, su trabajo, su edad, su familia, sus amistades… El no compartir su información personal (ni de ella ni de él) era esencial para aquella especie de acuerdo que habían accedido a cargar.

Durante los primeros meses, estuvo bien. Tomoyo podía simplemente olvidarse de Touya Kinomoto mientras trabajaba en casa, cuando tenía que asistir a los sets para realizar revisiones y modificaciones de último minuto a los vestuarios, o cuando visitaba a Yue para continuar asistiéndolo en lo que necesitase. Podía seguir atendiendo su vida personal, salir con sus amigos a tomar un café, atender aquellos clientes que aún buscaban su asistencia personalizada, o inclusive hablar largas horas por teléfono con su madre, a quien hacía años que no veía, pues Sonomi Daidouji vivía en el extranjero. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, empezó a sentir que aquella brecha que separaba sus encuentros con Touya, y su vida personal y profesional, comenzaba a desaparecer. Y aquello la asustaba. De cierto modo, temía el no poder cumplir su parte del trato, y provocar que él se marchase, para siempre.

No ayudaba mucho la constante presencia de Touya en los sets de la película. Tomoyo intentaba trabajar, y debido a que Sakura era la protagonista de la película (a decir verdad, era quien cargaba con más atuendos a lo largo de todo el filme, más incluso que Syaoran), invertía demasiado tiempo con ella, revisando sus vestuarios. Si Touya no siguiese insistiendo en estar siempre presente… Pero allí estaba él, criticando el trabajo de Tomoyo, imponiendo sus opiniones; era demasiado sobreprotector con su hermana menor, cosa por la cual Sakura siempre terminaba disculpándose.

A pesar de que Sakura era una famosa cantante, aún seguía siendo una niña. Efectivamente, acababa de cumplir los veinte, pero su personalidad asemejaba a la de una muchachita de dieciséis. Durante la filmación de la película, se había apegado mucho a Tomoyo; no solo por su constante acercamiento debido a los vestuarios, sino porque Tomoyo era la más cercana a su edad, y sentía que aparte de identificarse con ella, también podía considerarla como un ejemplo a seguir.

-¿Crees que Touya algún día dejará de verme como una niña? –preguntó Sakura una tarde de verano, mientras Tomoyo terminaba de colocar un bies dorado en la capa blanca con la que filmarían aquella tarde.

Tomoyo, con un par de alfileres en la mano, miró al otro lado del set. Allí se encontraba Touya, mirando como Syaoran Li filmaba una escena en un lago artificial, de apenas dos centímetros de profundidad (para dar la impresión de que caminaba sobre el agua), y con un fondo azul cielo, que ofrecía una atmósfera parecida a un limbo. Touya miraba al muchacho chino, con el entrecejo fruncido, y los brazos cruzados. Se miraba disgustado, pero por lo que Tomoyo sabía de él, era más probable que fuese simplemente su expresión habitual.

-Bueno, no tengo hermanos menores –respondió la joven diseñadora, volviendo a concentrarse en la capa-, pero creo que sería igual de sobreprotectora que él. ¿Tú no? –agregó, provocando que Sakura riese por lo bajo.

-Discúlpame –dijo al darse cuenta de que se había movido, y la capa había resbalado por sus hombros. Tomoyo se apuró a corregirlo-. Es solo que a veces no lo entiendo –continuó la chica de ojos verdes-. Nuestra diferencia de edades es muy amplia, como puedes ver… Quince años. Y no solo eso, tampoco hemos sido muy cercanos.

Tomoyo continuó clavando alfileres, sin decir nada. Después de todo, ¿qué podía decir? Durante el par de meses que había conocido a Touya (si es que podía decirse que lo conocía) solo había podido concluir que era una persona extremadamente solitaria.

-¿Está aquí, no? –dijo Tomoyo finalmente, provocando que Sakura la mirase de reojo-. Ha sido actor desde hace muchos años, conoce la industria muy bien. Y está aquí, protegiéndote. Creo que, a pesar de no ser muy cercanos, se preocupa de verdad.

-No necesito que me proteja tanto –replicó Sakura, emitiendo un puchero-. Me gustaría que me dejase cometer mis propios errores.

Tomoyo estaba por preguntarle a qué se refería, cuando una cabellera negro azulada, se detuvo frente a ellas.

-¿Daidouji? –preguntó Hiragizawa, con su típica sonrisa-. ¿Tendrás un momento? Yuuko quiere hablar con nosotros.

-Claro… -respondió la joven de ojos grises, terminando de clavar el último alfiler, y ayudando a Sakura a quitarse la capa-. Corregiré los detalles y la probaremos después, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura sonrió como respuesta, y con esto, Tomoyo y Hiragizawa se apuraron a salir del set. Ninguno se percató de cómo, de reojo, Touya los miraba alejarse. Su entrecejo se frunció aún más, si es que era posible.

* * *

La reunión con Yuuko fue corta. La mujer había querido hablar con Hiragizawa y Daidouji, con el objetivo de anticiparse a las filmaciones que tenían programadas para las siguientes semanas, y asegurarse de que no omitían ciertos detalles importantes, muchos involucrando al vestuario. Sin embargo, Tomoyo iba un paso adelante. Se había leído no solo el primer libro, sino toda la trilogía, y había captado justo esos pequeños detalles que parecían insignificantes, pero que más adelante cobraban importancia, incluyéndolos en sus bosquejos, y en el vestuario final.

Fue por ello que tras media hora de plática con Yuuko, la mujer estuvo satisfecha con el trabajo de Tomoyo, y salió de la oficina, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, extremadamente contenta de que le producción estuviese respetando su obra. Ichihara no fue la única que salió de allí con una sonrisa, Hiragizawa igualmente estaba completamente satisfecho con el resultado obtenido.

-Estoy extremadamente orgulloso de ti, Daidouji –dijo el hombre de ojos azules, mientras caminaban lado a lado por el pasillo de la tercera planta.

Habían terminado de filmar las escenas en la escuela, y habían regresado a utilizar uno de los estudios del edificio central, por lo que el utilizar las oficinas les resultaba extremadamente cómodo, debido a la cercanía con el set de filmación.

-Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo –respondió la joven.

-Lo sé, pero de cualquier manera… -continuó el hombre de cabello negro azulado-. Yukito me había dicho que eras buena, pero ahora veo que eres simplemente maravillosa.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No era como si no esperase que Ichihara se pusiese firme –continuó hablando el hombre, sin notar el tono rosado en las mejillas de su acompañante-; todos los autores son así: quieren que se respete su historia y nuestra adaptación sea lo más fiel posible. Así que en verdad de agradezco mucho que seas tan cuidadosa en los detalles, y hayas podido anticipar justo lo que Yuuko quería.

-Nuevamente, Hiragizawa, no es nada…

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? –interrumpió el hombre, deteniéndose en seco. Tomoyo lo imitó, confundida, pero aun así, asintió en silencio-. ¿Puedes dejar de decirme Hiragizawa? Haces que me sienta muy mayor…

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces? –preguntó Tomoyo divertida.

-Eriol está bien, Tomoyo.

Volvió a sonrojarse. Hiragizawa era mayor que ella, quizá apenas un par de años... Pero también era su jefe, un productor importante… no pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver lo rápido que se había ganado su confianza.

-Eriol, de acuerdo –repitió Tomoyo.

-Voy a tener que premiarte por esto –continuó diciendo el hombre de gafas, al tiempo que le pellizcaba cariñosamente una mejilla-. ¿Te parece salir a comer un día? Yo pago…

-Estamos trabajando con el tiempo encima –interrumpió Tomoyo, pero Eriol la ignoró.

-Será una breve escapada de veinte minutos. Podemos aprovechar alguna reunión entre Ichihara y Naoko para revisar cambios al libreto. Nos escabullimos por la puerta de emergencia...

Tomoyo rio por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente-. Pero solo veinte minutos.

Eriol sonrió alegremente. Entonces, rompiendo el momento, una llamada entrante lo hizo prestar atención a su celular. Se despidió de Tomoyo, y se apuró a atender el aparato, mientras se alejaba con paso veloz por el pasillo, hasta perderse al dar la vuelta en una esquina.

Tomoyo, en cambio, se quedó allí, mirando cómo se alejaba, y finalmente se perdía de vista. Aquello había sido extraño. ¿A caso en verdad su trabajo sobrepasaba las expectativas de Eriol? De cualquier manera su trato era muy amable, y aquello le gustaba. Sonriendo a la nada, finalmente recordó que tenía trabajo pendiente abajo en el set (la capa de Sakura no se iba a coser sola), por lo que igualmente decidió apurarse a recorrer el pasillo para bajar y regresar al set.

Sin embargo, no había dado ni un paso, cuando la puerta que tenía a escasos dos metros frente a ella, del lado derecho del pasillo, se abrió lentamente, y por allí apareció Touya. Sonreía con una de sus típicas enigmáticas sonrisas, que no permitían siquiera sospechar sobre lo que pensaba. Sujetaba un vaso de cartoncillo lleno de café con una mano, mientras que con la otra se abrazaba a sí mismo, escondiendo la mano bajo el codo del otro brazo. Se reclinó en el marco de la puerta, mirando a Tomoyo de manera divertida.

-¿Eriol? –repitió.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que Tomoyo pudo decir, pues no comprendía a qué venía el nombre de su jefe.

-¿Te ha pedido que lo llames por su nombre y tú has accedido así sin más?

Tomoyo no pudo evitar preguntarse si había hecho mal.

-Él me lo pidió –fue lo único que pudo decir-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –finalmente se percató. Pero igual que siempre, Touya no contestó.

Aún con aquella sonrisa en los labios, bebió de su vaso, y dando media vuelta, se alejó por el mismo sitio por donde Eriol había partido.

¿Qué había sido aquello?

* * *

No lo vio durante el resto del día. A pesar de que Sakura tenía un par de escenas programadas para filmar aquella tarde, su sobreprotector hermano no apareció para supervisarla. Tomoyo intentó no darle importancia, y concentrarse en los vestuarios que tenía que terminar de confeccionar, y en aquellos que debía de realizar ciertas modificaciones, ya fuera por orden de Ichihara, o porque se habían dañado durante la filmación. Había estado tan concentrada en ello que, al finalizar el día, no se acordaba de lo sucedido con él, ni con Eriol.

El resto de la semana, Touya tampoco apareció. Eriol, y el resto del staff no pudieron evitar ocultar que aquello les alegraba un poco. El no tener a Touya encima de ellos, supervisándolo todo, era relajante. Sin embargo, pese a que Tomoyo era la que más sufría con los constantes cambios que el alto hombre quería imponer, a ella era la única que su ausencia no le complacía. Lo extrañaba; por más que sabía que aquello estaba mal, no podía evitarlo.

Era como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Touya no se apareció en el set, ni mandó mensajes a Tomoyo durante los siguientes días. La joven pelinegra estuvo tentada a preguntar a Sakura si había ocurrido algo con su hermano mayor, pero sabiendo que la pequeña de ojos verdes le había dicho que apenas y tenía contacto con él (aparte de tener que explicar por qué se preocupaba por el que se suponía le era un desconocido) se contuvo.

Esta repentina ausencia de Touya, comenzó a afectar el trabajo de la joven diseñadora. No lograba concentrarse mientras estaba en el set (alzaba la cabeza de vez en vez, buscándolo, albergando la esperanza de que nuevamente hubiese regresado para supervisar a su hermana menor), por lo que no terminaba con sus pendientes, y tenía que llevarlos a casa. En su departamento tampoco avanzaba mucho; cada cierto tiempo dejaba de coser, y miraba la pantalla de su celular, como si esperase que un mensaje apareciese repentinamente. Nunca llegaba ninguno, y aventando el teléfono lejos de sí, regresaba a sus pendientes, hasta muy entrada la noche, con lo que apenas y dormía, mucho menos descansaba.

Fue por ello que, cuando recibió aquel correo de Eriol indicando que Yuuko Ichihara había solicitado una nueva reunión con ellos, para revisar ciertos detalles, temió que fuese por su falta de compromiso y concentración. ¿Había omitido algo que la autora considerase era importante?

Se dirigió a la usual sala de juntas del tercer piso, con las piernas temblando, y el corazón acelerado. Un vaso de cartoncillo con café en una mano, su portafolio en otra. Había pasado la noche en vela trabajando en aquellos bocetos que llevaba en el portafolio, por lo que llevaba el cabello sujeto en un chongo despeinado, que aunado a su camisa rosa, un holgado cárdigan negro, short morado y sneakers, le daban un cierto aire de locura.

Cuando llegó a la sala de juntas, había muy pocos lugares libres. En aquella mesa rectangular, rodeada por diez sillas, había diez libretos repartidos a lo largo de la misma. Yuuko se encontraba sentada en una cabecera de la mesa, junto a la puerta, con Naoko y Nakuru sentadas a su derecha. Sakura y Syaoran se habían sentado lado a lado, junto a Naoko, con lo que al igual que las dos mujeres, miraban de frente a la pared de cristal que daba al pasillo del tercer piso. Junto a Syaoran, en la otra cabecera de la mesa, se encontraba sentado Yukito, y junto a él, de espaldas a la pared de cristal, se encontraba Eriol, tamborileando los dedos en el descansabrazos de su silla, de manera nerviosa.

Tomoyo se apuró a sentarse junto a Eriol (necesitaba estar cerca de él por si había algo que discutir por debajo de la mesa, en voz baja), con lo que quedó sentada de espaldas al pasillo, con aquel par de asientos vacíos a su izquierda. Colocó su vaso y su portafolio sobre la mesa, y esperó a que Eriol o Yuuko iniciasen con aquella reunión, cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose una vez más provocó que todos mirasen a quien acababa de llegar, Tomoyo incluida.

Y se le encogió el corazón al ver a Touya Kinomoto.

Touya se detuvo un instante en el umbral, con un aire tranquilo, como si no se hubiese desparecido durante semanas. Frunciendo el entrecejo, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y viendo que los únicos lugares que quedaban disponibles era, o junto a Yuuko, o junto a Tomoyo, se decidió por la segunda opción.

Aquel día portaba una camisa azul cielo, de cuello redondo, pantalones de vestir azul marino, y zapato oscuro, que combinaba elegantemente con la ligera gabardina negra que llevaba encima. Se sentó junto a la joven de ojos grises, y no dijo nada. Al igual que siempre, actuó como si no la viese, como si en la habitación no hubiese nadie más que él. Tomoyo tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Sabía que su actitud era la misma de siempre, pero el verlo allí nuevamente la tranquilizaba, a pesar de que fingiese que no la conocía, o no volviesen a verse en la intimidad. Con saber que estaba allí, y se encontraba aparentemente bien, era más que suficiente.

Eso, hasta que sintió como su mano se posaba sobre su pierna desnuda. El contacto era cálido, y a pesar de ya haber tenido su aquellos dedos deslizándose por sus muslos, había algo que en esta ocasión, que se sentía diferente. ¿Era porque estaba haciéndolo en una habitación llena de gente? ¡Inclusive su hermana menor estaba presente! Sintió el impulso de salir corriendo, o mínimo de cambiarse de lugar, pero se contuvo, pues aquello levantaría más sospechas, además de que no tenía muchas opciones. Así que tuvo que quedarse allí, sintiendo como aquellos dedos presionaban ligeramente su piel, y lentamente, comenzaban a acariciar su muslo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Yukito. Su voz a Tomoyo le sonaba tan lejana, pero hizo lo mejor para concentrarse en lo que el dueño de la casa productora decía-. Estamos ya todos. Yuuko –agregó mirando a la mujer que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa-, en el entendido que hablaste recientemente con Tomoyo y Eriol, sobre la última escena que ocurre en el castillo… Hay varios cambios que me gustaría hacer. ¿Pueden abrir el libreto en la escena ochenta y siete?

Se escuchó el movimiento de las hojas, mientras todos los presentes avanzaban hasta aquella escena, una de las últimas de la película. Todos, menos Touya, quien siguió acariciando la pierna de Tomoyo, al tiempo que miraba a la nada.

-Tengo entendido que en el libro, la pelea contra el villano final ocurre al verse emboscados en el castillo –inició Yukito-, pero… Esa misma escena es una continuación de lo ocurrido en el cuartel general. Lo que quiero decir, es que para realizar la pelea, me gustaría que hubiese un cambio de vestuario.

-Eso es imposible –brincó al instante Yuuko-. Creí que tu equipo comprendía la importancia de las capas. Es un viaje a la mitad de la nada, en pleno invierno, necesitan ir abrigados. Y más aún para la transformación…

-Podríamos utilizar algo más que no fuese la capa para realizarla –intervino Eriol, rápidamente-. ¿Has visto alguna vez un anime de chicas mágicas…?

-No vas a comparar una pelea contra el tiempo con Sailor Moon –volvió a arremeter Yuuko. Eriol frotó su frente, visiblemente incómodo.

-Bueno, no –Yukito volvió a tomar la palabra-. Pero pensé que podríamos utilizar algún otro vestuario. ¿Un vestido, quizá?

-¿Llevar un vestido debajo de una capa, en un clima invernal? ¿Quieres que la chica se muera de frío?

-Son tus descripciones las que indican que la protagonista nunca debe utilizar pantalón –interrumpió Eriol una vez más-. De cualquier manera, Yukito estaba pensando en cambiar también la locación.

-¿Quieres deshacerte del castillo? –exclamó la mujer, mirando a Yukito.

-Será difícil encontrar uno que cumpla con tu criterio aquí en Japón, pues el castillo que describes es más del estilo occidental –se defendió el hombre albino-. Y por lo mismo que estamos en tierra nipona, pensé que podríamos utilizar algo más tradicional. No sé, ¿la Torre de Tokio? ¿Tú que piensas al respecto, Tomoyo?

La aludida se apuró a inclinarse sobre la mesa, fingiendo que leía el libreto detenidamente, cuando en realidad, intentaba ocultar el movimiento del brazo de Touya, al acariciar su pierna. Esperando que su cárdigan lo tapase perfectamente, se apuró a responder.

-Podemos prescindir de la capa, sí –dijo decepcionada, después de todo había invertido muchas horas en elaborar aquel vestuario-. Pero en ese caso, tendremos que elaborar un buen diseño para el vestido. Tengo entendido que lo importante de la capa era el color, pero no podemos repetir el blanco ya que ese es el primer vestido que utiliza…

-Tomoyo tiene razón, por estética no podemos repetir el patrón de colores –volvió a interrumpir Eriol, fijando su vista nuevamente en Yuuko, con lo que Tomoyo suspiró por lo bajo, aliviada de no haber sido descubierta-. Entiendo que tu libro evoque mucho a la pelea entre el bien y el mal, luz y oscuridad, pero creo que podríamos incorporarlo como un detalle menor en la escena final. Después de todo, cada personaje tiene su propio color asignado a su elemento. ¿No es ese el elemento principal de la trama?

Yuuko meditó en silencio unos instantes, hasta que finalmente no tuvo de otra más que ceder.

-De acuerdo –dijo la mujer, posando un dedo sobre sus labios, de manera pensativa-. Supongamos que Sakura viste de azul y Syaoran de rojo. ¿No crees que para una escena de infiltración a la torre de Tokio, dichos colores son un poco llamativos?

-¿Tiene que ser necesariamente una infiltración nocturna? –interrumpió Eriol, pero esta vez Yuuko se apuró a defender su libro.

-Sí, tiene que ser, porque está establecido que el encuentro sea a media noche.

-Bueno, ¿no podemos fingir que se han escondido durante la tarde, para cumplir con su objetivo a la hora acordada?

Al finalizar la reunión, habían ocurrido demasiados cambios en el vestuario y el libreto. Yukito y Eriol se habían salido con la suya (todo fuera por obtener la mejor fotografía en la película), lo que significaba que tanto Tomoyo con Naoko se llevarían mucho trabajo a casa aquella noche.

Cuando Eriol, Yukito y Yuuko finalmente dieron por finalizada la reunión, Touya fue el primero en levantarse. Tomoyo sintió que se le encogía el estómago al dejar de sentir sus largos dedos acariciando su pierna (la desaparición de aquella calidez había provocado que sintiese frío en todo el cuerpo), pero nuevamente fingió que no había pasado nada, y guardando los apuntes que había hecho sobre los cambios de vestuario, dentro de su portafolio, ella también se levantó.

-¡Tomoyo! –la voz de Eriol la detuvo en seco.

Vio como Touya también se detenía en el marco de la puerta, pero pensó que seguramente lo había imaginado, cuando un segundo después, el alto hombre se alejaba por el pasillo, saliendo de su rango de visión.

-¿Sí? –preguntó la muchacha, mirando a su jefe, quien venía acompañado de Yukito.

-Lo lamento mucho –dijo el hombre de ojos azules, visiblemente apenado, deteniéndose junto a ella-. Voy a tirar por la borda tus diseños ya elaborados, y te voy a hacer trabajar horas extra, todo por mi capricho…

-El capricho ha sido mio, Eriol. Si alguien debe disculparse con la señorita Daidouji, ese soy yo –Yukito sonrió a Eriol, con lo que el hombre de cabello negro azulado se limitó a sonreír apenado.

-No pasa nada–respondió la joven, intentando sonreírles, pero no pudo contenerse de agregar -. A decir verdad, ya me extrañaba que no hubiese habido ningún cambio antes. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿sabes?

Eriol emitió una risilla, y con una seña, le indicó que saliesen de la sala. Tomoyo salió primero, seguida por Yukito, y procedió a caminar por el pasillo, entre los dos hombres.

-De cualquier manera, discúlpame –insistió Eriol, y apurándose a cambiar de tema, agregó-. Por cierto, te debo una comida por el excelente trabajo hecho hasta ahora, más otra por lo recién ocurrido. Más me vale llevarte a comer pronto o comenzarán a acumularse.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar reír.

-No tienes por qué, Eriol. De verdad…

-Insisto, Tomoyo. Es más, tengo esta tarde libre. Y creo que la compañía de Yukito nos haría bien. Así que, ¿te gustaría ir hoy? ¿Ahora?

-¿Ahora? –repitió ella, sorprendida.

Sin poderlo evitar, miró al final del pasillo, por donde Touya había desaparecido (temía que se hubiese escondido en una de las habitaciones, y estuviese escuchando la conversación), pero diciéndose a sí misma que su vida personal no era de la incumbencia de aquel hombre, volvió a mirar a Eriol y a Yukito.

-Claro. ¿Qué tienen en mente?

* * *

Yukito se disculpó con ambos (tenía una comida de negocios programada), por lo que fue tarea de Eriol el llevar a Tomoyo a un restaurante de comida china tradicional, en el centro de Tokio. Era un local pequeño, pero muy elegante, aparentemente exclusivo y caro. El hombre de cabello negro azulado pidió una habitación privada, con lo que podrían conversar y comer a gusto, sin tener interrupciones de ningún tipo. Como Eriol no quería que Tomoyo se quedase sin la oportunidad de probar algo del menú, pidió un poco de todo, y como si estuviesen en medio de un bufet privado, se sentaron frente a frente, a la mitad de una alargada mesa, llena de comida.

Hablaron mayormente de trabajo, y de los platillos que iban probando, los cuales resultaban ser cada uno más delicioso y exquisito que el anterior. Cuando la mesa fue limpiada, y llegaron los postres, la conversación se volvió un poco más personal. Eriol comenzó a hablar sobre sí mismo y su familia. Hijo único, mitad inglés, había conocido a Yukito hacía ya quince años, con el que inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar como productor asistente. Fue justamente asistiendo una de las películas de Yukito, que había conocido a Touya, hacía ya cinco años.

-No somos realmente amigos –dijo antes de que Tomoyo preguntase porqué nunca hablaban cuando estaban en las reuniones en que el hombre de ojos castaños cuidaba a su hermana menor-. A decir verdad, creo que, hasta cierto punto, Kinomoto me odia.

-¿Por qué habría? –se apuró a preguntar la joven, bebiendo un poco de _baijiu_.

-Porque fui yo quien metió a su hermana menor al mundo del espectáculo –respondió mientras intentaba no reír-. Verás, inicié mi propio estudio de producción hace unos años. No películas, para eso ya trabajo con Yukito; sino de música. Conocí a Sakura una vez que Kinomoto me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños número veinticinco. Era yo su productor, después de todo. En ese entonces, Kinomoto era… diferente. Sí, era serio y reservado, pero al mismo tiempo, era un poco más abierto con sus emociones. Al menos con sus seres cercanos.

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Tomoyo, intentando que el interés no se reflejase en su rostro, y su voz.

-Bueno, Kinomoto se encerró en sí mismo cuando terminó con la que era entonces su novia. Habían estado juntos muchos años… Era una mujer mayor que él, pelirroja. No recuerdo su nombre. Después de todo ella no pertenecía al mundo del espectáculo. Al final, ella no pudo con la presión de tener una relación solo cuando él tenía tiempo, y por lo que me contó Sakura, la pelirroja le dio un ultimátum: o su carrera como actor, o ella. Creo que ya sabrás cual camino escogió.

Tomoyo asintió en señal de entendimiento, y mientras sentía un nudo en su estómago, bebió nuevamente de su trago para intentar ahogar la pregunta que se estaba comenzando a formar en su mente. ¿A caso ella también era ajena al mundo del espectáculo? ¿A caso por ello Touya no planeaba llevar lo suyo a un plano más personal, por temor de que Tomoyo también se alejase?

-El caso es que apenas conocí a Sakura, supe que tenía la voz perfecta para ser una cantante famosa. Su hermano mayor se negó, pero su padre, Fujitaka, firmó los papeles de contrato, y no hubo nada que Kinomoto pudiese hacer para negarse. Sí, creo que por eso me odia, ahora más que nunca porque… -emitió una risita, bebió de su trago, y se apuró a agregar-. Por involucrarla también en el mundo de las películas.

-¿Tú ofreciste el papel a Sakura?

-Le ofrecí presentarse al casting –corrigió el hombre de cabello negro azulado-. Yukito me comentó que Sakura tenía el rostro y complexión perfecta para ser la protagonista de una historia la cual acababa de adquirir los derechos, y siendo amigo de Sakura solo pude pensar, ¿por qué no? Así que comenté el proyecto, como quien no quiere la cosa, y una cosa llevó a la otra y… -se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sonreía-. Me alegro de que haya salido seleccionada. Después de todo, Yukito tenía razón: No se hubiese podido escoger a nadie mejor que ella para el papel.

-¿Y qué hay de Syaoran? –preguntó Tomoyo-. ¿A él también lo postulaste tú?

-A decir verdad, ese fue trabajo de nuestra autora, Yuuko. Li es ya una celebridad en China, y al parecer Yuuko había seguido su carrera durante un tiempo. Nunca le pudimos sacar la idea de la cabeza de que era perfecto para el papel. Así que Yukito tuvo que contactar con el agente de Li, convenciéndolo de que aquello atraería más audiencia y le daría a Li el despegue que su carrera necesitaba… Su agente no tuvo ningún problema, y tras una simple prueba de cámara… Bueno, como puedes ver, el resto es historia.

Tomoyo asintió una vez más.

-Tiene muy buena química con Sakura en la pantalla, ¿no lo crees? –Eriol volvió a emitir una risita, al tiempo que miraba a Tomoyo desde un ángulo bajo.

-Sí, lo creo –dijo finalmente-. Si todo sigue así, Kinomoto tendrá un nuevo motivo para odiarme.

Tomoyo lo miró confundida, en especial cuando Eriol se apuró a preguntar:

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué ha de tu familia? ¿Amigos? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Algún prometido del cual me deba preocupar?

La joven diseñadora se atragantó con su licor al escuchar aquella última pregunta. Tosió un par de veces, mientras Eriol le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda, sonriente. Apenas recuperó el aliento, dejó su vaso en la mesa, y trató de no mirar a su jefe.

-No estoy saliendo con nadie –se apuró a responder. Era cierto, ¿no? Entre ella y Touya no había una relación; no había nada más que sexo casual y sin compromiso.

-Ya veo –fue el vago comentario de Eriol-. ¿Entonces estás soltera?

-Sí –dijo Tomoyo, intentando sonar segura, pero temerosa de lo que Eriol pudiese interpretar con esa seca respuesta, se apuró a agregar-; pero tampoco estoy buscando iniciar una relación en estos momentos. Mi trabajo es más importante.

-Sé que estoy exigiendo demasiado de tu parte, pero creo que deberías de tomarte un descanso del trabajo, y disfrutar de tu propia vida –se disculpó Eriol.

-Estoy bien así –interrumpió Tomoyo, intentando sonreírle-. De verdad, es mejor así.

-Mira la hora –dijo Eriol repentinamente, al tiempo que miraba su reloj-. Te he robado ya media hora. ¿Te molesta si me adelanto? A decir verdad tengo otros asuntos pendientes…

-No, para nada –respondió Tomoyo, mientras miraba como su jefe se ponía de pie, tomaba su abrigo y se apuraba a ponérselo.

-Te veré la próxima semana para revisar aquel vestuario nuevo. Ten una bonita tarde, Tomoyo.

Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, antes de marcharse. A la joven, ligeramente aturdida, le tomó un poco de tiempo el reaccionar, antes de darse cuenta de que se encontraba ya sola. Igualmente, de manera lenta, se levantó de su asiento, y tomó su abrigo.

-El señor Hiragizawa ha dejado su cuenta ya pagada –dijo una mesera, al tiempo que se acercaba a Tomoyo, y le ponía una bolsa llena de pequeños paquetes, sin lugar a dudas, las sobras del bufete que acaban de disfrutar-. Me ha pedido que le entregue esto, por si le daba hambre más tarde.

-Muchas gracias –fue lo único que Tomoyo pudo decir, pues en aquel momento, su celular emitió aquel sonido indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Mientras la mesera se alejaba por donde había venido, y dejaba a Tomoyo de nueva cuenta sola, la joven de largo cabello negro rebuscó en su bolso, y finalmente extrajo el aparato. La pantalla indicaba un nuevo mensaje proveniente de "K. Touya". Sintiendo como su corazón latía apresuradamente, no tardó en abrirlo.

" _Esta noche. 8 pm._ "

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs de nueva cuenta!_

 _Que decepción no ver xxx en este capi, ¿no es así? xd Pero bueno, es que la trama aquí avanza bastante y no los quería distraer con cosas sucias y pecaminosas (?). Aquí va mi pregunta típica de siempre: ¿captaron todos aquellos detallitos? La actitud de Touya, la de Eriol, ¡la de Tomoyo! Gracias a Eriol tenemos un poco de contexto sobre lo que es (o fue) la vida de Touya, incluyendo esa ex, pelirroja. No viene el nombre, pero seguro que saben de quién les estoy hablando x3!_

 _Un detalle que se me había olvidado comentar, mis historias Tomoyo x Touya no son muy largas, así que les comento que vamos ya por la mitad del fic... Espero y no se molesten por ello uwu._

 _Por otro lado, agradeciendo por sus reviews, mención especial a anneyk (de verdad iba a responder con un MP pero no tienes cuenta e.é); estoy ya acostumbrada a que todos sean fan del Tomoyo x Eriol, en especial porque sabemos que Touya ya tiene a Yukito, y en el canon a Tomoyo le gusta Sakura, etc, etc... Pero qué puedo decir? Simplemente me es imposible el no shippearlos porque siempre me ha parecido que una relación entre Tomoyo y Touya sería demasiado volátil y sexual... como intento plasmar en este fic x3!_

 _De cualquier manera, si me siguen llenando el buche de piedritas (?) quizá me siente a finalmente escribir un Tomoyo x Eriol. No sé, todo puede pasar :)_

 _Así que, dejo el kilométrico comentario aquí, les agradezco el leerme, los reviews, follow y favorites, y espero verlos la próxima semana. Sigan bellos!_


	5. V

**V**

* * *

No pudo evitar extrañarse de la hora que indicaba aquel mensaje. A comparación de las veces anteriores, era demasiado temprano para que él quisiese verla. Aún confundida, Tomoyo no pudo evitar pensar que en esta ocasión, al igual que siempre, hubiese preferido que el encuentro se sucediese pasadas las diez de la noche, no porque no quisiese verlo, sino porque quería tener un poco más de tiempo para trabajar en aquellos cambios de vestuario…

Sin embargo, cuando a las ocho en punto el timbre se escuchó en todo el departamento, Tomoyo se encontraba ya a la espera, completamente lista. Se había sujetado el largo cabello con un moño blanco en una media coleta, con lo que éste aún le llegaba a la cintura. Una camisa gris y unos jeans ajustados del mismo color eran su vestimenta de aquella noche. Decidida a no seguir presentándose en atuendos sencillos frente a Touya (quien siempre parecía listo para aparecer en la portada de Vanity Fair, Elle o Cosmopolitan), aquella noche había optado por utilizar unos altos tacones azul oscuro, que combinaban con la chaqueta del mismo color, cargada con diferentes zippers metálicos. Sin lugar a dudas un look mucho más elegante del que estaba acostumbrada a usar, pero en su conjunto, bastante apegado a su esencia.

Cuando la joven abrió la puerta, pudo ver a Touya, alto e impecable como siempre, con su típico rostro inexpresivo. Efectivamente parecía más que listo para posar frente a las cámaras, en una sesión fotográfica: el hombre llevaba un pantalón negro y zapatos a juego, camisa de manga larga con cuello redondo color vino tinto, y una chaqueta grisácea. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se apuró a preguntar:

-¿Lista?

Tomoyo asintió en silencio, al tiempo que salía del departamento, y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Le tomó un par de segundos el confirmar que la puerta estuviese perfectamente cerrada, y tras guardarse las llaves en el bolso, ella y Touya bajaron a la par hasta la calle, donde el ya acostumbrado vehículo negro estaba a la espera de llevarla a casa del hombre de cabello castaño oscuro. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, no hubo ningún chofer que se apurase a abrirle la puerta. Por el contrario, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos, Touya se apuró a inclinarse y abrir la puerta del copiloto, con lo que nuevamente adoptando una expresión de extrañeza, Tomoyo se deslizó dentro del vehículo.

Unos segundos después, Touya se sentó a su lado, detrás del volante, y tras insertar la llave y dar vuelta a la misma, puso el auto en marcha, con lo que no tardaron en emprender el camino. Nuevamente allí, mientras recorrían las iluminadas calles de la capital japonesa, Tomoyo no tardó en percatarse de que algo extraño ocurría. Esta vez no siguieron el camino que era ya el usual para dirigirse a casa de Touya, sino que en vez de dirigirse al oeste, el vehículo enfiló rumbo al sur, donde no tardó en cruzar la bahía de la ciudad.

La única constante en el viaje de aquella noche, era la visible falta de interés de Touya en entablar conversación con la joven. Quizá fuese porque se encontraba manejando y le gusta hacerlo en silencio; quizá porque él tampoco conocía el camino hacia el sitio a donde se dirigían y necesitaba concentrarse para no tomar la salida o ruta equivocada; o fuese únicamente que no tenía nada que decir, por lo que intentando aligerar la pesada atmósfera que se había instalado dentro del vehículo, Tomoyo se apuró a encender la radio, y buscar alguna canción tranquila, para evitar pensar en todo y nada.

Bajó el volumen para que el sonido llegase a ellos como un lejano susurro (igualmente no quería molestar a Touya y llevarse un chasco si a él se le ocurría apagar el aparato), por lo que le tomó un par de segundos el percatarse de que aquella voz que los envolvía, le sonaba extrañamente familiar. Tras unos instantes más de escuchar detenidamente aquella dulce voz femenina, finalmente se percató de que el canto que llenaba sus oídos y le infundía tanta paz, no era nadie más que Sakura. Miró de reojo a Touya, para ver si él también había logrado distinguir la voz de su hermana menor, pero al igual que siempre, su rostro no mostró ninguna expresión. Seguía con la mirada al frente, los ojos fijos en el camino, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, y los labios apretados.

El viaje duró cerca de quince minutos. Cuando el vehículo finalmente se detuvo y el motor se apagó (y con ello la radio), se encontraban en lo alto de una colina, al sur de la ciudad; un paradero vehicular donde la escasa luz producía un ambiente agreste, ayudado por la ausencia de civilización y algún otro automóvil que también se hubiese decidido a visitar aquel sitio. Desde aquel paradero al cual habían llegado, aún sin necesidad de apearse del vehículo, Tomoyo podía ver ya la imponente y hermosa panorámica de la capital nipona. Sin embargo, al ver como Touya abría su puerta y bajaba del auto, la joven de largo cabello negro decidió imitarlo, y sin esperar a que el hombre le ayudase a bajar, abrió su puerta y se apeó, con lo que sus tacones crearon aquel curioso sonido al chocar contra la gravilla. Siguió a Touya, quien se había detenido frente al auto, y tras aceptar su mano (el caminar sobre la gravilla suelta era complicado), se ayudó de él para sentarse en el capó. Preguntándose si era correcto (pero sin ver que el hombre de ojos castaños la detuviese), Tomoyo subió lentamente los pies a la defensa del vehículo, y procedió a abrazarse las piernas, mientras Touya se recargaba contra el auto, manteniendo una pierna en el suelo, y la otra la apoyaba en el parachoques, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Se quedaron así, mirando la panorámica en silencio, durante lo que fueron unos escasos cinco minutos, antes de que Tomoyo, sin poderse contener, lo mirase de reojo, y preguntase en voz baja:

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Igual que siempre, Touya no contestó al instante. Se tomó su tiempo para mirar el horizonte vivamente iluminado de la ciudad, y sin girarse para ver a la joven (ni siquiera de reojo), finalmente respondió:

-Vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar.

Tomoyo estuvo tentada a preguntar sobre qué necesitaba Touya pensar en aquella ocasión. Pero antes de terminar de formular aquella pregunta en su mente, ésta cambió y se transformó en una más personal. ¿A caso Touya creía que en esta ocasión, fuese ella la que necesitaba pensar en algo? ¿Y de ser así, qué era aquello en lo que la joven tenía que reflexionar?

Nuevamente, más tardó en cuestionarse, que en encontrar la respuesta. Su mente había respondido a aquel cuestionamiento, de manera casi automática, como si siempre lo hubiese sabido: Tomoyo necesitaba pensar en aquello que sentía por Touya. En lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y él. Aquellos encuentros de los que nadie más que ellos tenían conocimiento de su existencia. Sí, esas contadas ocasiones en que se habían acostado, aquellas ocasiones en que habían disfrutado del lujurioso contacto de piel con piel, las caricias carnales, el tener sexo y no hacer el amor… El dejarse hacer hasta que al finalizar el encuentro, cuando todo aquello que había ocurrido bajo las sábanas se perdía para siempre, como si nunca hubiese sucedido, y ambos regresaban a su vida ordinaria. Cómo a Tomoyo no le quedaba de otra más que olvidarse de todo y volver a su día a día, ignorando a Touya Kinomoto, hasta el momento en que su celular volvía a sonar indicando un mensaje de él: un nuevo encuentro.

Hasta allí, todo sonaba normal. Encuentros sin compromiso. Sexo por el simple gusto de disfrutar de sus deseos carnales; nada de relaciones, nada de drama, nada de profundizar en la vida de ninguno de los dos. Era más de lo que cualquiera podría pedir, ¿cierto? Muchas féminas darían lo que fuese por saber que Touya Kinomoto, famoso actor, las había seleccionado para poseerlas, no solo una, sino indefinida cantidad de veces. Había inclusive millones de mujeres que se conformarían con un simple beso, o un insignificante abrazo, e inclusive, una fugaz mirada.

A Tomoyo, quien no se había preocupado por la existencia de aquel hombre, en toda su vida, la simple idea le seguía sonando absurda. A pesar de saber que con una simple mirada provocaba que su cuerpo se estremeciese, a pesar de que sabía que la manera en que la tocaba siempre la dejaba con ganas de más, y la hacían llegar al éxtasis… A pesar de todo, seguía consciente de que aquello era simplemente sexo, y estaba de acuerdo con ello; no quería nada más. Ella, quien siempre se había negado a las relaciones a largo plazo; ella, quien prefería no tener algún lazo que la atase para siempre a una sola persona… Ella, quien podría continuar con aquel juego, durante todo el tiempo que él quisiese…

Aquello que se había ido por la borda cuando Touya le había dicho:

 _No te enamores._

Ella ya lo sabía. No debía enamorarse de él. No lo tenía permitido porque desde el inicio la relación no pintaba para algo así. No lo haría porque estaba segura de que al final todo terminaría con él, como no quedaría ni el recuerdo de algún lazo que la hubiese unido a aquel hombre, aunque fuese por un efímero instante; al igual que había ocurrido con todos sus exnovios, de los cuales ya ni recordaba sus nombres, sus rostros. Sí, sexo casual era lo que necesitaba, lo que de cierto modo, había buscado durante toda su vida. Pero entonces, ¿por qué desde que él había dicho esas palabras, sentía que no podía cumplirlas? ¿Estaba acaso comportándose como una niña caprichosa a la que le habían negado algo y ahora estaba empeñada en conseguirlo? ¡Qué actitud más infantil!

Su mente siguió formulando aquellas preguntas, creando imaginaciones vividas, y auto respondiéndose, durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Tomoyo tenía la mirada clavada en el horizonte de Tokio, pero en realidad, no veía nada. Solo veía dentro de su mente, sus acciones pasadas, las presentes, y las que parecían ser las futuras. Se sentía tan ajena a sí misma…

-Tienes frío –dijo Touya, regresándola de donde fuese que su mente la había llevado.

No era una pregunta. Se había dado cuenta, puesto que ahora además de abrazarse las piernas, se frotaba lentamente, como si quisiese infundirse calor. Tomoyo se miró, confundida, y se dio cuenta de que era cierto. No sabía qué hora era, pero en definitiva la noche era fría (estaban ya a mediados del otoño, después de todo), y se colaba por su pantalón ajustado, así como por su fina chamarra, erizándole la piel.

-Sí –respondió al tiempo que terminaba de disipar aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Quieres ir a casa?

Tomoyo estuvo tentada a preguntar a cuál casa se refería. Si volvían a su departamento, significaba que la velada acabaría allí, y no estaba segura de si quería ya despedirse de él, a pesar de que tenía la ligera idea de que quizá eso fuese lo mejor. Por el otro lado, si el actor se refería a ir a casa de él, aquello significaba que volverían a terminar en la cama, y tampoco estaba segura de si quería que la tocase y la hiciese suya, pues no estaba segura de tener el poder de callar lo que pensaba y marcharse sin saber cuándo volvería a ser requerida su presencia en aquella solitaria mansión.

-Sí –fue todo lo que pudo responder; dejaría la interpretación a su respuesta, en manos de él.

Touya se incorporó, y extendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar del capó. Una vez sus tacones hicieron contacto con la gravilla, igualmente la ayudó a regresar al interior del vehículo. Allí no se encontraba tan frío como afuera, pero rápidamente la temperatura mejoró cuando Touya arrancó el motor y encendió la calefacción.

Nuevamente emprendieron el camino, sin decir nada. Esta vez, a Tomoyo le faltó el valor de encender la radio. Estaba dispuesta a emprender el viaje en completo silencio, pues sentía que aún necesitaba pensar un poco más; sin embargo, Touya deslizó una USB y al instante, una tranquila pieza de música clásica los envolvió como un susurro.

-Esto me ayuda a aclarar la mente –dijo el hombre refiriéndose a la música.

Tomoyo asintió en señal de entendimiento. Quizá la música fuese relajante, pero el comentario de Touya le había dado mucho más en qué pensar. Primeramente, el haberla llevado a aquel mirador, un lugar que sonaba importante para él; un lugar demasiado personal. Después, el compartir la que parecía ser su playlist privada. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Cuando era solo sexo todo estaba bien. Pero ahora, aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado íntimo. Aquello la asustaba. Él seguía sin preguntarle sobre su vida privada, su familia, sus amigos, sus gustos o hobbies… Y aun así, allí estaba, lentamente revelando detalles sobre sí mismo. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿En qué momento…?

Al instante, pensó en aquella última vez que lo había visto, en el trabajo. Después de su repentina y prolongada ausencia; aquella reunión en la que había llegado tarde. ¿Era normal en él? No; él siempre era puntual. Entonces, ¿qué había provocado que fuese el último en aparecer en dicha reunión? ¿Qué había provocado que hubiese dejado de cuidar de su hermana durante las filmaciones de la película? ¿Por qué había desaparecido tan repentinamente? ¿Qué había pasado antes…?

Lo recordó. Se había reído por lo bajo, ocultándose detrás de aquel vaso desechable del cual bebía café. Había escuchado como Eriol le pedía que lo llamase por su nombre, y tras esperar a que el hombre de gafas se marchase, la abordó de manera burlona. Cuando ella había preguntado qué pasaba, él simplemente se alejó. Y después de ello, desapareció sin más del set.

Fue en ese momento, en que su cerebro hizo clic. Acaso… ¿acaso Touya estaba celoso?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el vehículo se detuvo, y al igual que los faros y el tablero, el motor se apagó. Miró a su alrededor, e inmediatamente la oscuridad envolvente le indicó en donde se encontraban. Nuevamente se preguntó si podría con ello.

Una vez más, Touya la ayudó a bajar del vehículo, con lo que sus tacones retumbaron en el suelo de concreto del sótano. Las luces tenues de ambos pasillos se iluminaron, con lo que el hombre de cabello castaño oscuro tomó a la joven de la mano, y la precedió por el que llevaba directamente al recibidor, sin pasar por la bodega de vinos.

No se detuvieron para ir a ninguna otra parte de la casa. Subieron inmediatamente (aunque a paso lento) por la imponente escalera, y nuevamente, giraron a la derecha, para dirigirse a aquel ya conocido alargado pasillo. Una vez más, cuando entraron a la habitación, las luces no fueron encendidas. Soltando la mano de Tomoyo, Touya cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Tomoyo se preparó para, como siempre, quitarse la ropa. Apenas y había sujetado el borde de su chaqueta de zippers, para proceder a deslizarla por sus hombros, cuando la distante voz de Touya la detuvo.

-No lo hagas –dijo con su típico timbre grave.

La joven se dio media vuelta para mirarlo. Ella estaba ya en medio de la habitación, al pie de la cama, pero él seguía junto a la puerta, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Apenas y se podía distinguir su perfil, tenuemente iluminado por la luz de luna que se filtraba por las cortinas. ¿Qué pretendía entonces, llevándola a su habitación, si no quería que se quitase la ropa, y limitándose a mirarla desde la distancia?

-Lo haré yo –dijo finalmente, y con paso lento, se separó de la pared.

Se quitó la chaqueta, y tras doblarla con cuidado, la dejó con parsimonia en una silla cercana. Entonces, volviendo a mirar a la joven de ojos grises, caminó hacia ella, con paso lento.

Se detuvo cuando quedaron frente a frente. Una vez más, no actuó inmediatamente. Se tomó su tiempo para mirar su rostro. Clavó sus penetrantes ojos castaños en los ojos grises de ella, y bajó la mirada por su mejilla, hasta detenerse en sus labios rojos. Tomoyo sintió como si una descarga eléctrica la hubiese impactado, cuando sintió la calidez de su mano, acariciar su mejilla, y su pulgar jugar con su labio inferior. Con la otra mano, Touya acarició su cabello, empujando un mechón detrás de su oreja.

El dedo que acariciaba su labio resbaló hasta su mentón, con lo que sujetó el rostro de la joven, suavemente, y del mismo modo, la hizo alzarlo. Acercó sus labios a su oído; Tomoyo pudo sentir aquella respiración, y nuevamente se le erizó la piel. Un beso se plantó en el lóbulo de su oreja, y desde allí, aquellos finos labios se deslizaron por su mejilla, hasta detenerse junto a sus labios.

Sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación: Touya terminaría con aquel contacto, y la desvestiría, o le indicaría que se dirigiese a la cama. Como siempre, aquella caricia de sus finos labios había sido increíble, durante el corto tiempo que había durado.

Adelantándose a aquel inevitable final, giró el rostro para hacer que se alejase de su mejilla, pero entonces, la mano que aún sujetaba su mentón le impidió moverse. Confundida, dejó que aquella respiración volviese a golpear su piel, y entonces, los finos labios del alto hombre rozaron suavemente la comisura de los suyos. No tuvo ni oportunidad de cuestionarse sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando aquel roce avanzó por su labio inferior, y la boca de él descansó sobre la suya. Y entonces, como si ocurriese en cámara lenta, Touya presionó sus labios contra los de la joven, besándola lentamente.

Una nueva descarga eléctrica recorrió cada centímetro de su piel. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo había anhelado aquel contacto, y durante cuantos meses le había sido negado? Y ahora, era él quien se abalanzaba sobre ella, besando su boca, mordiendo sus labios, jugando con su lengua… se entregó a ese contacto, con los ojos cerrados, con ambas manos torpemente colocadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras él la sujetaba por la parte posterior de su cuello y enredaba sus dedos en su largo cabello negro.

El contacto se sintió eterno, y al mismo tiempo, tan corto. Le tomó un poco el procesar lo que ocurría cuando Touya finalmente dejó de morder su labio inferior, y se separó de ella, apenas por unos centímetros. La joven no pudo de abrir los ojos; se quedó allí, incapaz de creer en lo ocurrido, pero también incapaz de creer que había ya terminado.

Pero así como el contacto con los labios de él terminó, así también se esfumó el sentir de sus manos las cuales dejaron de sujetar su rostro, así como sus dedos de jugar con su cabello. Bajando por ambos lados de su cuello, las cálidas manos de Touya descendieron por su clavícula, donde se sujetaron ahora suave pero firmemente su chamarra, y deslizaron la prenda lentamente por los hombros de la joven de ojos grises. Guio la prenda por los brazos de Tomoyo, hasta quitarla por completo, y la dejó con delicadeza en el borde de la cama. Volviendo a prestar atención a su cuello, acarició su clavícula, recorriéndola lentamente, desde el centro, hasta los hombros, donde se tomó su tiempo para bajar lentamente por sus brazos, terminando en sus manos.

Aquel contacto duró apenas un par de segundos. Touya se apuró a deslizar sus dedos por debajo de la blusa de la joven, acariciando la suave piel de su vientre durante unos instantes, hasta que, sujetando la prenda, deslizó sus manos desde sus caderas, hasta sus pechos, alzando la blusa consigo. Tomoyo entendió al instante, y alzando los brazos, dejó que la suave tela se deslizase hasta finalmente verse despojada de ella. Al igual que la chaqueta, encontró su lugar en el borde de la cama.

Touya volvió a tomarla de la mano; con una seña le indicó que se quitase los zapatos, y una vez que los tacones encontraron su lugar en el suelo, guio a Tomoyo hasta la cama. La hizo sentarse, y posteriormente recostarse, y apenas unos instantes después, él mismo se recostó junto a ella, mientras se pegaba a su espalda, abrazándola gentilmente.

Hundió su rostro en el cabello de ella, y aspiró su dulce aroma. Había memorizado ya aquella fragancia, pero no por ello dejaba de respirarla, ahogándose con su intensidad. Había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro, y con la otra mano, comenzó a trazar espirales en la pálida piel de la joven. En su brazo, su hombro, su cuello, su estómago y cintura… Cuando llegó a su cadera, deslizó sus largos dedos hasta su vientre, donde se topó con el botón de su pantalón. Lo desabrochó y aprovechó para bajar el zipper, antes de hacer que se recostase en la cama, mientras él comenzaba a besar su cuello, bajaba por entre sus pechos y su estómago, y se detenía en su vientre.

Se tomó su tiempo para deslizar su pantalón por sus piernas, y dejarlo junto al resto de la ropa de Tomoyo, dejándo a la joven en pura ropa interior.

Hubiese sido fácil para él terminar de despojarla de su ropa, quitarse también la suya, y tomar lo que quería, pero parecía ser que esa noche, Touya no llevaba prisa. Volvió a recostarse junto a Tomoyo, girándola hacia sí, con lo que procedió a trazar espirales en su otro brazo, mientras pegaba sus labios en su frente y sus mejillas.

La besó de nueva cuenta. Tomoyo se derritió en sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo al de él, aferrándose a su camisa, reclamando aquel contacto que durante tanto tiempo había ansiado. Dejó que sus labios recorriesen los suyos, y que su lengua jugase con la suya, aferrándose a ese dulce sabor, hasta que nuevamente fue momento de dejarlo ir.

Touya se incorporó, y lentamente, comenzó a desvestirse. Tal cual como había sido su primer encuentro, Tomoyo no pudo dejar de verlo. La manera en que Touya se sentaba en el borde de la cama, se quitaba los zapatos, las calcetas, como lenta y tortuosamente se quitaba la camisa de manga larga así como los pantalones. Cuando regresó a la cama, al igual que Tomoyo, apenas y portaba su ropa interior.

Hizo que la joven de ojos grises se metiese debajo de las cobijas, y se apuró a hacerle compañía. Y la temperatura subió al instante.

Se recostó sobre ella, con el cuidado suficiente para no dejar caer todo su peso y cortarle la respiración, pero con la ansiedad suficiente para presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo, al tiempo que volvía a besarla. Tomoyo no pudo resistirse, y lo abrazó del cuello, acariciando sus oscuros cabellos, mientras intentaba aprisionar su cadera con sus piernas.

Esa noche, el jugueteo parecía no tener fin. Tomoyo estaba al borde de la desesperación, necesitaba que Touya la hiciese suya, que terminase de desvestirla y la penetrase, llenándola de sí. Necesitaba que lo hiciera, pues tantas caricias, atenciones y amor simplemente servirían para que su mente llegase a las conclusiones equivocadas.

Ajeno a lo que hervía en el pecho de la joven, Touya no atendió a esas súplicas que nunca fueron expresadas. Al igual que siempre, él estaba al mando, y esa noche, él quería ir despacio. Las caricias, los besos; todos y cada uno de sus movimientos parecían tener la finalidad de no solo quedar marcados en la piel de porcelana de Tomoyo, sino de grabarse en lo más profundo de su alma.

* * *

Había llegado la hora, aunque esta vez venía acompañado de un dolor en el pecho. Lo ocurrido durante las últimas horas había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, y Tomoyo no quería que terminase. Tenía miedo de no saber cuándo volvería a repetirse aquella experiencia, y si sería igual que intensa que en esta ocasión. Pero aun así, igual que todas las veces anteriores que había terminado en cama de Touya, era tiempo ya de levantarse, y en silencio, aún envuelta en la oscuridad, tomar sus ropas, vestirse, y marcharse de aquella casa.

Sin embargo, nuevamente lo que debía de ocurrir, no se sucedió.

Apenas y se había sentado en el colchón, dispuesta a ponerse en pie, cuando la mano de Touya sujetó su muñeca. Era un agarre suave, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente firme para impedirle el levantarse de la cama y alejarse. Confundida, Tomoyo se giró para verlo. Debido a la casi total oscuridad apenas y podía vislumbrar su silueta, pero podía ver que él aún estaba acostado, y por la manera en que sus ojos brillaban, se había percatado de que la miraba de vuelta.

Contuvo el impulso de espetar un seco " _¿Qué?_ " y en vez de ello, la joven de pálida y desnuda piel se limitó a esperar.

-No te vayas –fue todo lo que el hombre de cabellos oscuros pudo decir.

Un nuevo silencio. Tomoyo se preguntó si se refería simplemente al hecho de que deseaba continuar un poco más disfrutando de su cuerpo, o si en realidad lo que quería era que lo esperase para ser él quien la llevase de regreso a casa… Hasta que Touya volvió a separar los labios, y agregó en un ronco susurro:

-Quédate esta noche.

No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, en clara señal de confusión. Al tiempo que el latido de su corazón se detenía en seco, Tomoyo volvió a contener el impulso de preguntar, esta vez un " _¿Por qué?_ ". Respirando profundamente para que el oxígeno llegase de nueva cuenta a su aturdido cerebro, volvió a recostarse, clavando el codo en el colchón, al tiempo que se giraba para verlo.

-¿Estás seguro? –fue lo único que finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

Una parte de su ser confiaba en que él asintiese; que finalmente le dijera que la necesitaba y quería dormir a su lado, quizá inclusive abrazándola. Que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, dándole un beso en la frente, y ofreciéndose a preparar el desayuno…

Otra parte rogaba que él se arrepintiese de sus palabras, y dijese que quizá fuera mejor que se marchase. Muchas cosas se pondrían en riesgo si ella se quedaba: ella terminaría enamorada. A no ser que lo estuviese ya.

¿Estaba él cambiando las reglas del juego? ¿Significaba aquello que ella tenía permiso de tener sentimientos por él? Sabiendo que la única que corría el riesgo de terminar con el corazón roto era ella, Tomoyo obedeció a la petición. No se había dado cuenta aún, pero no había ya nada que ella pudiese hacer para negarse a lo que él pedía. Ella haría lo que él dijese, y si eso incluía quedarse esa noche y dormir a su lado, ella lo haría. Las consecuencias las tendría que afrontar ella sola. La pesada carga de saber que aquello no tendría un final feliz sería solo para ella. Y aun así, por él, lo haría.

Volvió a acostarse por completo, con lo que Touya finalmente soltó su muñeca, y pasando un brazo por debajo de su cuello, rodeó su cintura con el otro brazo, y la atrajo hacia sí, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo. Tomoyo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, y abrazarse a sí misma, mientras con sus pálidos dedos, recorría el pecho de él, envolviéndose de su aroma.

Touya la hizo inclinar la cabeza, y tras darle un tierno beso en la coronilla, se dispuso a acariciar su largo y lacio cabello negro. No tardó mucho para que ambos se quedasen dormidos.

* * *

Efectivamente, tal cual había supuesto la primera vez que había entrado a aquella habitación, por las finas cortinas de seda blanca, la luz se colaba con facilidad. Por la posición de la cama, no tardó mucho para que al avanzar, los rayos del astro finalmente la golpeasen en el rostro, despertándola y haciéndole olvidar cualquier fantasía con la que hubiese soñado.

Se tomó su tiempo para aspirar aquel aroma, antes de abrir los ojos, como si aquella sensación formase parte del sueño que había ya olvidado, y ella se negase a soltarla. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que efectivamente el contacto con aquella cálida piel era real, no pudo evitar sonreír idiotamente. El sentir aquellos brazos abrazándola y presionándola contra sí le producía una sensación de protección, y no podía evitar sentir que en aquel momento, aquel hombre que dormía plácidamente a su lado, la amaba más de lo que nadie la había amado nunca…

Y entonces su sonrisa murió.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para calmar aquella ansiedad, y aprovechar aquellos últimos instantes de su cálido abrazo, antes de que Touya despertase, y ella se viese empujada de vuelta a la realidad: lejos de él, y de su cama. No se había dado cuenta de que, desde el momento en que lo había conocido, aquella relación nunca había tenido futuro. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar el contener aquello que se le atoraba en la garganta y le impedía el respirar, pero sabía que apenas aquellas palabras saliesen de sus labios, todo terminaría. Se abrazó de él con mayor fuerza, negándose a que tendría que dejarlo ir…

Diez minutos más tarde, la luz del sol continuó recorriendo la cama, hasta finalmente golpear el rostro del hombre moreno, y despertarlo. Touya parpadeó un par de veces, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Era como si no supiese dónde se encontraba. Se frotó los ojos, y se incorporó, con lo que pudo sentir como algo pesado caía de su pecho y procedía a descansar en el otro lado del colchón.

Miró a la joven y por un instante se preguntó qué hacía allí. Y entonces lo recordó. Él le había dicho que se quedase. Se preguntó por qué.

Tomoyo fue la primera en levantarse de la cama; dando la espalda a Touya, y con el sol pegándole de frente, se dispuso a vestirse. Una cosa había sido el dormir allí, otra muy diferente el continuar con el día a día como si viviesen juntos; tomar una ducha, bajar a desayunar, despedirse en la puerta para ir a trabajar…

-Debo ir a casa –dijo en un susurro, al tiempo que se ponía la camisa-. Tengo trabajo pendiente.

Touya la imitó y se levantó de la cama, pero no respondió. En vez de vestirse, se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación, y cruzando por otra puerta, se perdió al cerrarse ésta detrás de él. Tomoyo no pudo evitar bufar por lo bajo. Qué manera de despedirse. Intentando ignorar la ya usual falta de tacto del hombre, se sentó en el borde de la cama para ponerse los tacones, y una vez que hubo tomado su bolso, se apuró a salir de la habitación, sin despedirse.

Sin embargo, cuando bajó al recibidor, y de allí bajó al sótano, no había ningún chofer ni ningún vehículo esperándola. Se quedó allí, en la oscura habitación de concreto, preguntándose si debía seguir esperando, si debía subir para marchar por la puerta principal de la casa donde tendría que salir a la calle para pedir un taxi, o si debía regresar con Touya ya que en realidad el plan del hombre había sido que se quedase un poco más…

No pudo mover ni un músculo, cuando escuchó sus pisadas bajando por la escalera de caracol. Un par de segundos más tarde, su alta y delgada figura surgió por el mismo pasillo por el cual ella había caminado, hacía apenas cinco minutos.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Allí estaba ella, con las mismas ropas de ayer, despeinada y oliendo a sexo, mientras que Touya se había tomado su tiempo para bañarse; aún tenía el cabello mojado, y vestía ahora un sweater rojo oscuro, pantalón negro y zapato del mismo color. En una mano sujetaba una larga gabardina gris. En la otra, un juego de llaves. Alzó estas últimas una nada, y tras presionar un botón, la alarma de un vehículo negro, estacionado a unos cuantos metros, encendió las luces del auto, indicando que había sido retirada.

Touya indicó a Tomoyo que se acercase, y sin decir nada, la ayudó a subir. Al igual que la noche anterior, un par de segundos después él se sentó tras el volante, y maniobrando para sacar el vehículo de su cajón, salieron del oscuro sótano, y emprendieron el camino por las soleadas calles de Tokio.

En esta ocasión, no hubo música. Ninguno de los dos manipuló el estero, y sin decirse nada, sin voltearse a ver, dejaron que el auto siguiese avanzando. No tardó mucho para que Tomoyo se diese cuenta de que se dirigían directamente y sin escalas, a su departamento. El corto viaje de diez minutos, que en aquella ocasión le había parecido aún más corto, terminó cuando Touya aparcó frente al acceso principal. No apagó el motor, por lo que a Tomoyo le fue fácil concluir que no planeaba pasar, ni mucho menos el ayudarle a abrir la puerta.

-Gracias por traerme –dijo la joven al tiempo que se quitaba el cinturón, y se aferraba de su bolso.

Nuevamente Touya no dijo nada, y se limitó a retirar el seguro de la puerta del copiloto. Con la mirada cabizbaja, Tomoyo abrió su puerta, y bajó del vehículo. Una vez en la calle, giró sobre sí misma, y miró al hombre de cabellos oscuros. Touya la miró de vuelta, nuevamente inexpresivo.

Entonces, él volvió a mirar al frente, sujetando el volante con ambas manos. Sintiendo la boca seca, Tomoyo cerró la puerta del auto dando un portazo, y antes de que pudiese arrepentirse de ello, el auto arrancó y se perdió en la distancia.

* * *

 _¡Holx de nueva cuenta a todxs!_

 _Si bien en el capi anterior no hubo xxx, en este tampoco porque ya vimos que Touya también está sintiendo algo y esa escena de cama fue más que simple sexo... ¿o nomás les estoy metiendo ideas en la cabeza?_

 _Espero que hayan tenido una muy bonita semana, y que el capi de hoy haya ayudado a ello (?). Igual que siempre, les agradezco sus follow favorites, y sus reviews. ¡Ah, sus reviews! Como los extrañaba *se le sale la lagrimita* Si he de ser honesta, cada palabra que Lizy escribe hace que se me acelere el puslo (te estás ganando un TxE, si sigues así yo no respondo), porque sus teorías e ideas son tan WOW que aún me parece increíble el ver como alguien puede ver todos aquellos detalles que tanto me esfuerzo por incluir en mis fics._

 _Del mismo modo, mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver el review de Connie. Connie! A tí también te extrañé horrores. Creo que uds son la clara muestra de que, lo que más extraño de escribir sobre CCS no son los personajes, sino la hermosa gente que forma parte de este fandom. Y le paro aquí que se me sale lo sentimental._

 _Le voy a parar aquí porque igual que siempre, terminan leyendo más comentary que fic. Les recuerdo una vez más que el fic es algo corto, por lo que estamos a escasos 2 capis de que esto termine (no me odien ni se decepcionen). No tendremos ya más escenas xxx (tampoco me odien por eso), pero espero que lo que se viene también les guste mucho. De una vez les comento que el sábado 2 de diciembre no andaré por aquí (motivos personales y así), por lo que deberán esperar 2ble semana para el gran final. No me odien x 3._

 _En fin, esperando que disfruten lo que queda del fin de semana, les mando abrazos y besos. Nos seguimos leyendo :D!_


	6. VI

**VI**

* * *

Los meses siguientes fueron un caos. Navidad y Año Nuevo pasaron sin mucho alboroto, pues Tomoyo continuaba corriendo contra reloj para tener a tiempo los vestuarios y que de este modo la filmación no se viese retrasada. Invertía la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando en casa, atendiendo las emergencias de vestuario que se presentaban en el set, y tendiendo sesiones de retroalimentación con Yuuko, Eriol y Yukito, en el estudio. Inclusive, se daba el tiempo para ayudar a Yue, cuando el pintor le llamaba de emergencia. Y así pasaban sus días, sus meses…

Los mensajes con Touya seguían siendo una constante, aunque cada vez era más escasos, tal como sus visitas al set para supervisar a su hermana menor. Aquello solo sirvió para que Tomoyo se llenase de dudas; su comportamiento estaba siendo demasiado errático (para lo poco que lo conocía), y no indicaba nada bueno después de lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión en que no solo había dormido en su cama, sino despertado a la mañana siguiente en ella.

Touya había sido demasiado bueno con ella. Demasiado. Un comportamiento nada propio después de pedirle que no se enamorara de él. Aquellos besos, aquellas caricias, un encuentro que más que solo sexo, indicaba que habían hecho el amor… Tomoyo no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello tenía algo que ver con la sospecha de un ataque de celos, proveniente de Eriol. Y en caso de que así fuera, ella no podía evitarlo: el hombre de cabello negro azulado era su jefe, y debía llevar un trato amable con él. Sí, rallaba un poco en la confianza el que le hubiese pedido que lo llamara por su nombre, e inclusive la había invitado a comer un par de veces, pero no dejaba de ser un simple trato cordial y respetuoso; en ningún momento Eriol había intentado algo más con ella, y aunque así fuese, Tomoyo nunca se lo permitiría.

Sin embargo, era imposible hablar con Touya sobre aquello. No solo porque (igual que siempre) nunca hablaban de sus vidas privadas; sino porque Tomoyo nunca hubiese encontrado el momento adecuado para decirle a Touya que entre ella y Eriol no había nada más que una amistosa relación de trabajo, además de que efectivamente, la ausencia de Touya del día a día en el set de filmación era más evidente.

Incapaz de quedarse callada, Tomoyo lo comentó con Sakura una tarde de mediados de enero, mientras trabajaban en conjunto con la maquillista, aunque lo hizo como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando que su comentario fuese lo más sutil posible.

-Creo que está en negociaciones para iniciar a rodar una nueva película –fue la respuesta de Sakura, mientras le coloreaban las mejillas, al tiempo que sonreía.

Tomoyo, quien había visto aquella expresión alegre de la joven en el espejo frente al cual trabajaban, se apuró a preguntarle:

-¿Por qué sonríes?

Sakura negó velozmente, bajando la mirada.

-Supongo que será bueno el tener un poco de libertad… –y tras aquel comentario, no dijo nada más.

Las palabras de Sakura solo sirvieron para que Tomoyo se percatase de que también prefería que Touya se ausentase un poco. Sí, lo necesitaba cerca de ella, no podía ya vivir sin él, pero al mismo tiempo, su presencia era sofocante, como si se tratase de una droga: mientras más dependiese de él, más difícil sería el alejarlo de sí; lo mejor era distanciarse un poco, calmar la agitación que le producía, y así poder sobrevivir un encuentro más, sin decir aquello que le quemaba el pecho. Lo mejor sería apartarse un poco hasta que lograse hacer entrar en razón a su corazón, y prohibirle enamorarse de Touya Kinomoto.

Después de todo, tras aquella ocasión en que Tomoyo había pasado toda la noche en casa de Touya y despertado junto a él a la mañana siguiente, aquel íntimo actuar no se había vuelto a repetir. Sí, él seguía recogiéndola en su departamento, y la llevaba de regreso hasta el portón, así fuesen las tres de la mañana, pero igualmente, no subía y no entraba al departamento de la joven, y más aún, continuaba fingiendo el no verla cuando se encontraban en el estudio o los sets de grabación.

Y Tomoyo continuaba fingiendo que su vida era perfecta y no tenía ninguna otra preocupación que sus fechas límite para cumplir con su trabajo, siempre alegre, siempre mostrando su hermosa sonrisa hacia todos los que la rodeaban; Eriol incluido.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que aquello era un arma de doble filo. A lo largo del proceso de filmación, el hombre de cabello negro azulado había dejado de ser simplemente su jefe, y se había convertido ahora en un muy buen amigo. Conforme se acercaban al término de las filmaciones de la película, Tomoyo disponía cada vez de un poco más de tiempo para sí misma, tiempo que Eriol aprovechaba para conversar de cosas casuales, e inclusive invitarla a comer. A veces solían hacerlo en el restaurante de comida china al cual habían acudido la primera vez, en otras ocasiones tenían que conformarse a picar algo en un rincón del comedor del estudio. También solían comer en compañía de Yukito, y en ciertas ocasiones inclusive Yuuko se les había unido. Pero de cualquier manera, Tomoyo no podía evitar preguntarse si Touya pensaba mal de aquella relación con su jefe, y si era aquel el principal motivo por el cual los mensajes del hombre de cabello castaño oscuro eran cada vez más escasos, y sus ausencias cada vez más largas…

-Muchas felicidades –dijo Eriol una tarde de mediados de marzo, mientras bebía de una botella de agua, y sonreía a la pelinegra.

Tomoyo se encontraba en un rincón del comedor, junto a una de las mesas donde se encontraba colocado el buffette. Estaba apenas por picar algo de fruta para llevar consigo, y buscar a Sakura para comer con ella, celebrando que aquel era el último día de grabación, cuando Eriol se había acercado a ella, llevando un par de botellas de agua. Le extendió una a la pelinegra, y mientras bebía de la suya una vez más, dijo alegremente:

-Estamos ya oficialmente en fase de postproducción –fingiendo celebrarlo, aplaudió en el aire, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido-; aunque aún falten un par de meses para que la película sea presentada, podemos ya decir que tu contrato ha llegado a buen término.

Eriol tomó una pausa para beber por tercera ocasión (Tomoyo se limitó a abrir su botella, pero no la llevó a sus labios), y se apuró a continuar.

-No pienses que te he alejado de comer con Sakura y Syaoran para tratar asuntos de trabajo, pero, bueno… Entre tú y yo ese es un tema inevitable…

-Dilo sin rodeos, Eriol –rio Tomoyo, provocando que le hombre de ojos azules le sonriese.

-Bueno, nos encantaría mantenerte como parte de la tripulación de este barco, y que continuases trabajando con nosotros durante la filmación de las dos siguientes películas…

-Ya había dicho que tengo que pensarlo…

-Pero vamos por partes –interrumpió Eriol, alzando las manos en señal de alto-; primeramente me gustaría que me acompañases a la premiere de la primera entrega.

-Ya estoy invitada, ¿lo recuerdas? Soy la jefa del departamento de vestuario.

-Sí, obvio –rio Eriol por lo bajo-. A lo que me refería es que fueses conmigo como mi acompañante.

Si Tomoyo se encontrase bebiendo agua de su botella, seguramente se hubiese atragantado. Intentando ocultar su expresión de asombro y bochorno, la joven se apuró a, intentando no tartamudear, responder al hombre de gafas, de la manera más correcta y educada posible.

-Eriol, me halagas, pero… No creo que sea lo correcto. Es decir, eres mi jefe y…

-Tomoyo, la premiere sigue siendo parte del trabajo. No te estoy invitando a una cita -y conteniendo una risita, agregó-. Y si quieres que te diga la verdad, lo estoy haciendo de último minuto: mi acompañante ha cancelado, y tú has sido la primera en la que he pensado, porque estoy seguro de que no te negarías a ayudar a un amigo… A no ser que tengas ya una cita, en cuyo caso lo entenderé perfectamente.

Tomoyo tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para tomar un largo trago agua, digiriendo aquel comentario del hombre de ojos azules. Aun intentando procesar aquella información, finalmente separó los labios para responder (ni sabía lo que iba a decir), cuando un grito agudo proveniente de fuera del comedor, hizo que no solo ella, sino todos los presentes girasen el rostro para mirar aquella puerta entornada.

-Se escuchó como…

-Sakura –concluyó Eriol.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, ambos dejaron sus botellas de agua en la mesa que tenían más cercana, e iniciaron la carrera fuera del comedor. No tardaron mucho en encontrar el sitio de donde había surgido aquel agudo grito: el camerino de Sakura era el más cercano al comedor, y tenía la puerta entreabierta.

Se escuchó un nuevo grito, al tiempo que Eriol terminaba de abrir la puerta, y tanto él como Tomoyo se detenían en el marco. Lo que vieron simplemente sirvió para dejarlos confundidos. Sakura se encontraba pegada a la pared, subida arriba del blanco sillón; se veía llorosa, y se cubría el rostro con las manos, intentando no ver, pero sin conseguirlo.

En el centro del camerino, rodeados por un montón de maquillaje desperdigado, ropas tiradas e inclusive un florero roto, Touya sujetaba firmemente el cuello de la camisa de Syaoran, quien al ser más bajo que el hombre, evitaba el ser asfixiado al pararse en las puntas de sus pies.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Eriol, mientras daba un paso dentro del camerino.

Ninguno de los dos respondió a su pregunta, por lo que tuvo que repetirla, mientras Tomoyo entraba detrás de él, pero se detenía junto a Sakura, y con una seña, le indicaba que bajase del sillón. Sakura así lo hizo, y temblorosa, se dejó caer en los brazos de la joven de ojos grises, dejándose abrazar por ella.

-¿Y bien? –volvió a preguntar Eriol, por tercera ocasión.

-Suéltalo por favor, hermano –pidió Sakura de manera suplicante. Touya la miró de reojo, y aún con el entrecejo fruncido, lentamente aflojó su agarre, con lo que Syaoran pudo volver a tocar el suelo, al tiempo que tosía pesadamente.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana –susurró Touya con un tono amenazante.

Sin embargo, Syaoran también lo miraba con furia contenida, y sin dejarse intimidar, espetó de vuelta:

-Me alejaré solo si Sakura me lo pide.

En un veloz movimiento, Touya alzó un puño y apuntó contra Syaoran; sin embargo, fue detenido justo a tiempo por Eriol, quien igualmente se había movido a toda velocidad, y ahora se encontraba de pie entre ambos hombres, extendiendo los brazos entre ellos, para imponer distancia.

De entre los brazos de Tomoyo, una voz aguda surgió como un chillido:

-¡No puedes hacer esto, hermano! –Sakura temblaba y aún lloraba, pero su voz sonaba decidida-. ¡Ya no soy una niña!

-Lo sigues siendo para mí –fue la respuesta de Touya, y apuntando al rostro de Syaoran, agregó-. Y él es demasiado mayor para ti. No lo apruebo.

-¡No necesito tu aprobación! –volvió a chillar Sakura. Sintiéndose valiente por el apoyo de Tomoyo, se abrazó de la joven y espetó-. ¡Yo lo amo y Syaoran me ama a mí!

-¿Cómo puedes decir que es amor? –espetó Touya de vuelta-. ¡Apenas y lo conoces!

-Llevamos un año entero filmando, Touya –intervino Eriol con voz fría, como si en verdad no quisiese decir aquello, pero al mismo tiempo, no pudiese quedarse callado-. Han tenido bastantes escenas juntos, me atrevería a decir que han tenido mucho tiempo para conocerse y…

-¡Eso no significa que esté enamorada!

-¡No me vas a venir a decir si puedo enamorarme o no, hermano! –Sakura se apuró a interrumpir. Soltándose del abrazo de Tomoyo, esta vez fue su turno de apuntar un dedo amenazador hacia su hermano mayor-. No todos somos como tú. ¡Tú que tienes miedo de enamorarte desde que Kaho te dejó!

El silencio que cayó, trajo consigo un descenso en la temperatura. La atmosfera se sentía tensa y helada, y durante unos instantes pareció que nadie era siquiera capaz de respirar, mucho menos de pensar. Las últimas palabras de Sakura seguían haciendo eco en sus mentes, muriendo lentamente, pero sin desaparecer por completo.

Y entonces, a toda velocidad, el mundo volvió a ponerse en movimiento. Sakura dejó de apuntar acusadoramente a su hermano mayor, y volvió a esconderse en los brazos de Tomoyo. Eriol bajó también los brazos, y dio un paso atrás, al tiempo que no dejaba de mirar a Touya, aun vigilando que no hiciese algún movimiento peligroso para los demás, o para él mismo. Syaoran miró de reojo a Sakura, conteniendo el impulso de ir a su lado y abrazarla. Tomoyo no podía dejar de mirar a Touya, mientras todas aquellas preguntas que había detonado el comentario de Sakura, le nublaban la mente. Y Touya… él también miró a su hermana menor. Su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo, incapaz de creer que la pequeña Sakura pudiese decirle algo así. Y entonces, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían por aquel recuerdo, miró a Tomoyo, apenas durante una fracción de segundo, con lo que su mirada tembló, y antes de que nadie pudiese darse de cuenta qué había ocurrido, sin decir nada a nadie, el alto y delgado hombre se apuró a salir del camerino, llevándose aquella pesada atmósfera consigo.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Eriol una vez más-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Kinomoto nos descubrió besándonos –respondió Syaoran, al tiempo que Sakura se abrazaba de él, y Eriol asentía, en señal de comprensión.

Pero a Tomoyo no llegaron las palabras del joven. Su mirada se había quedado perdida en la puerta entreabierta, mirando el punto en el cual Touya había desaparecido, con mil y un preguntas surgiendo en su cabeza… ¿Kaho? ¿Era ella la pelirroja de la cual Eriol le había hablado una vez? ¿La mujer mayor que él, que no pertenecía al mundo del espectáculo y no pudo con la presión de tener un novio famoso? ¿La había amado tanto así que por ello había cerrado las puertas de su corazón, quizá esperando el momento para que ella le diese otra oportunidad? ¿Seguiría amándola aún hoy?

* * *

No volvió a verse a Touya Kinomoto aquella tarde, en ninguno de los sets de grabación. Debido a que habían terminado ya de filmar, nadie encontró extraño aquel comportamiento del hombre, en especial porque desde hacía tiempo no se le veía muy seguido por allí. Tomoyo hubiese podido continuar pensando que aquel comportamiento del castaño era algo irregular, pero seguía escuchando la acusación de Sakura, y con ello, no tenía ya cabeza para nada más.

Finalmente tenía un nombre para poner a la misteriosa mujer que se imaginaba, cada que pensaba en aquella exnovia de Touya Kinomoto. Y aquello no ayudaba para nada. Era como si mágicamente el nombre hubiese creado una hermosa mujer, alta, delgada, de hermoso cabello pelirrojo, rostro perfecto, de curvas envidiables… Una diosa contra la cual ella simplemente no podía competir. En su mente, solo se creaba aquella imagen de una mujer tan perfecta, que había sumido a Touya en una depresión tan profunda, que le impedía amar a nadie más, durante el resto de su vida. Como si el amor de aquellas dos almas hubiese sido dictado por el mismo destino, y pese a su separación, algún día aquel destino volvería a unirlos, para no separarlos nunca más.

Su depresión la llevó a ignorar el mundo exterior, y sin poderse contener, Tomoyo se recluyó en su departamento, con las cortinas corridas, las puertas cerradas, y el celular apagado, y trabajó sin descanso, diseñando, cortando y cosiendo tela, haciendo mil y un más prendas, todo para tener la mente ocupada y olvidarse de aquella fantasía que ella misma se había inventado, y simplemente provocaba que se le rompiese el corazón.

* * *

La fase de post-producción llegó a su fin, y con ello, la fecha de la premiere, programada para principios de julio, se vino encima. Al final, Tomoyo había aceptado la invitación de Eriol de asistir juntos, y tras una corta llamada telefónica, en la cual Eriol había comentado que su corbata sería azul, la joven se preparó para llevar un vestido que combinase con aquel detalle del que sería su pareja.

La noche del evento, cuando el reloj dio las cinco de la tarde y el timbre se escuchó por todo el departamento, al abrir la puerta, Tomoyo se encontró con el hombre de cabello negro azulado y gafas redondas, quien vestido con un traje negro, calzado oscuro, camisa blanca, y aquella corbata y pañuelo azul, le sonreía alegremente.

-Te ves divina.

Tomoyo solo pudo sonreírle de vuelta.

Aquella tarde de verano, la joven había optado por un vestido strapless de color azul marino, con una vaporosa falda de tul, que mezclaba diferentes tonalidades de azul (desde el rey hasta el celeste), la cual le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, y permitía que se apreciasen sus largas y torneadas piernas, terminando en aquellos altos tacones color azul cielo. Se había recogido el cabello en un chongo, y había dejado un par de mechones adornar ambos lados de su rostro, con lo que su cuello quedaba al descubierto para presumir aquel fino collar de plata, que combinaba con su pulsera de zafiros.

-Tú también te ves imponente, Eriol.

-¿Vamos?

La premiere se llevaría a cabo en uno de los teatros más importantes de la ciudad. Cuando la limusina se detuvo frente a la alfombra roja, y la puerta se abrió, Tomoyo se vio ligeramente cegada por los flashes de las cámaras que intentaban tomarle un par de fotografías. Una vez se hubo apeado del vehículo, y acostumbrado a los flashes, encontró el brazo de Eriol, y así, lado a lado, iniciaron la caminata por la alfombra, al tiempo que sonreían a los camarógrafos y a los fans.

Se detuvieron en un par de ocasiones, ya fuese para responder a las preguntas de algún reportero, para regalar un par de autógrafos o tomarse unas cuantas fotografías, sin embargo, cuando estaban por llegar al otro lado de la pasarela, una nueva limusina se detuvo al inicio de la alfombra, y al abrirse la puerta, los gritos de las desesperadas fans hicieron que todos se giraran para ver a los recién llegados.

La primera en bajar fue Sakura. Con un bonito vestido dorado, el castaño de su cabello se veía aún más claro y rubio. Sin embargo, pese a que se veía hermosa al grado de poder compararla con una princesa, el grito de las fans se debía a la persona que le hacía compañía: nadie más que su hermano mayor, Touya Kinomoto.

Se notaba que los Kinomoto habían nacido para la fama. Sería la primera vez que Sakura asistía a una alfombra roja (era su primera película después de todo), pero la manera en que se desenvolvía al caminar indicaba que estaba más que acostumbrada a los gritos de los fans, las docenas de flashes que apuntaban a su cuerpo, así como la horda de reporteros que empujando sus micrófonos contra su rostro, intentaban pedirle una entrevista. Con Touya pasaba más o menos lo mismo; mientras que Sakura se desenvolvía hermosa, delicada y atenta con los fans y reporteros, Touya utilizaba una táctica un poco más seria. Regaló unos cuantos autógrafos (se tomó incluso varias selfies con un par de fans), entabló conversación con apenas dos reporteros, dando entrevistas de menos de tres minutos, y finalmente, se detuvo en un par de ocasiones a ser fotografiado, antes de tomar a su hermana de la cintura, y ayudarla a cruzar hasta donde el resto del casting esperaba.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Syaoran y Yuuko. Al igual que Eriol y Tomoyo, caminaron juntos por toda la alfombra, tomándose las fotografías de rigor, y respondiendo a un par de entrevistas. También se tomaron su tiempo para firmar autógrafos, y finalmente, al llegar a las puertas del teatro, saludaron al resto del casting, y se prepararon para entrar.

* * *

El proceso de fan meeting, entrevistas y fotografías, se repitió cuando salieron de la premiere, y emprendieron el camino de regreso por la alfombra roja, donde al otro lado, sus respectivas limusinas esperaban al casting para llevarlos a la fiesta de celebración. Nuevamente, Tomoyo llegó al salón del hotel, acompañada de Eriol, y detrás de ellos, hicieron aparición los Kinomoto.

Tomoyo no había podido entablar conversación con Touya durante la premiere. No solo porque les habían tocado asientos un poco distantes, o porque a fin de cuentas se encontraban viendo una película y no debían conversar, sino porque la joven no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

Durante los últimos meses, apenas y se habían visto en un par de ocasiones. Encuentros casuales que duraban apenas un par de horas, y tras los cuales, ella se había retirado de la elegante casa, regresando a su pequeño departamento, a llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Cada día que pasaba, el corazón se le encogía más y más, y se resquebrajaba al no poder contener todos aquellos sentimientos que la atormentaban, pues no debían de existir.

Fue por ello por lo que, aprovechando que su acompañante para el evento era Eriol, se pegó a él como si su vida dependiese de ello; no se daría a sí misma la oportunidad de deambular por el salón, buscando a Touya, en especial porque aquello no serviría para entablar una conversación casual, y mucho menos calmar su nerviosismo. Así que se quedó allí, de pie junto al hombre de gafas, platicando animadamente con su jefe, siendo presentada a los diferentes invitados que se acercaban a saludar al joven de cabello negro azulado, riendo de los chistes que de vez en cuando surgían en los grupos que se formaban alrededor de ellos… Eso, hasta finalmente los Kinomoto se acercaron a saludar.

Debió haberlo sabido; Sakura era ya una muy buena amiga suya, y era lógico que la muchacha se acercase a saludar a la joven. Obviamente Touya, quien no se había separado de su hermana menor en toda la velada (y siempre mirando a su alrededor, cuidándola de Li Syaoran), también se acercó a aquel par con piel de porcelana, aunque sin mucha intención de entablar conversación.

-¡Tomoyo! –saludó Sakura alegremente.

Se inclinó sobre la joven de cabello negro, dispuesta a darle un abrazo, y antes de que Daidouji pudiese responder el saludo, escuchó como la muchacha susurraba velozmente en su oído:

-Necesito que distraigas a Touya.

Su expresión de confusión duró apenas los dos segundos en que Sakura finalmente terminó de abrazarla, y se inclinó para esta vez, abrazar a Eriol. Tomoyo hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír nuevamente (a pesar de que la sola presencia de Touya era suficiente para hacer que su sonrisa flaquease), y aún sin comprender qué planeaba la menor de los Kinomoto, bebió un poco de la copa de champán que llevaba en la mano.

-El trabajo de edición fue realmente impresionante –dijo Sakura, en su usual voz alegre-. ¡La película ha estado bellísima!

-Ya decía yo que todos esos cambios en escenografía, vestuario y fotografía eran necesarios –respondió Eriol, también de manera alegre.

-¿Crees que con esto, Yuuko decida dar mucha más libertad de filmación con las dos siguientes entregas, al equipo de producción? –preguntó Tomoyo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por incluirse en la conversación, plan que no compartía con Touya, quien se limitó a mirar a su alrededor, con una expresión que claramente indicaba aquello lo aburría.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Eriol, visiblemente alegre-. Eso me recuerda… ¡No te vas a salvar esta vez, Tomoyo! Me dijiste que tenías que pensar seriamente si continuarías trabajando con nosotros, durante las dos siguientes entregas…

-¿Te quedarás, verdad? –preguntó Sakura, lastimeramente. Tomoyo le sonrió, un poco nerviosa.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Tomoyo –insitió Eriol-. Nadie será mejor que tú para diseñar lo que se viene… Te necesito tanto en el equipo que, ¡me arriesgo a ofrecerte el doble de sueldo!

-Eso es demasiado dinero, Eriol –se apuró a contestar Tomoyo, lo que provocó que Sakura riese-. Y no era necesario que me lo ofrecieses… -adoptando una expresión misteriosa, la joven de cabello negro se apuró a agregar-, hubiese aceptado el puesto de todos modos. Pero que quede claro, no lo hago por ti, sino por Sakura –y alzó su copa, fingiendo un brindis.

-Uy, permítanme un momento –musitó Sakura, ligeramente avergonzada-. Tengo que ir al tocador. Hermano… -y miró a Touya, quien se limitó a mirarla de reojo-. No tardo…

-Te esperaré en el bar –fue la respuesta del hombre, claramente indicando que no planeaba quedarse a conversar con Tomoyo y Eriol.

Antes de que la joven de corto cabello castaño hubiese dado ni un solo paso, Touya Kinomoto se había marchado ya.

-Por favor –musitó Sakura, apenas moviendo los labios, al tiempo que miraba a Tomoyo-. Distráelo.

La joven asintió, confirmando que lo había entendido, y tras despedirse nuevamente, Sakura se alejó, en dirección a los servicios. Fingiendo que la nueva conversación con Eriol era sumamente interesante, Tomoyo hizo su mejor esfuerzo por apurar su copa de champán, para poder decir:

-¿Te molesta si voy a buscar algo más para beber?

-¿Necesitas te acompañe? –preguntó Eriol, siempre tan atento y caballeroso.

-No es necesario, mira. Ahí viene Yuuko, y se ve que quiere conversar contigo…

Se escabulló en el momento preciso en que la autora se detenía frente al director, y confiando en que Eriol no la echaría en falta durante los siguientes veinte minutos, Tomoyo se dirigió con paso veloz al bar, donde tras un rápido vistazo, fácilmente encontró a Touya Kinomoto sentado a la mitad de la barra.

 _Dèjá vu_.

Así se sentía aquel momento. Ella, llegando al bar; él sentado a media barra con un trago de whiskey en la mano. Allí estaba el héroe de una historia no contada, ahogando sus penas en alcohol… Sin embargo, esta vez, Tomoyo no esperó a que Touya reparase en su presencia. Sintiéndose muy valiente (o quizá muy tonta), se acercó a él, y fingiendo una naturalidad que no sentía (le temblaban los tobillos y temía tropezar y caer), se deslizó junto a él, y sentó en un banquillo a la derecha del hombre.

Kinomoto fingió no verla. Bebió un trago de su vaso, mientras Tomoyo igualmente fingía que no se había sentado junto a él, y pidió una piña colada al barman. La bebida llegó un par de segundos después, y fingiéndose la única persona del bar, bebió un corto trago, mientras se preguntaba si podría hacer aquello.

Pero no hubo necesidad de cuestionarse a sí misma, pues sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca, incapaz de ser contenidas ni un segundo más:

-No he sabido nada de ti en dos meses.

Lo dijo mientras miraba el interior de su copa. No tenía el valor de verlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo, observaba su silueta, a la espera de que la mirase, o dijese algo.

No ocurrió nada durante dos minutos enteros. Estaba tentada a tomar su copa y marcharse, cuando finalmente Touya dio un nuevo trago a su whiskey, y tras poner el vaso en la barra, respondió:

-He estado ocupado.

-Lo sé –se apuró a responder la joven-. Es decir, lo sospechaba…

-Y seguiré ocupado durante un largo tiempo más.

-A pesar de ello, aquí seguiré –Tomoyo volvió a apurarse a hablar. No pensaba rendirse sin luchar. Tragarse sus palabras, ahogar sus sentimientos, seguir siendo un secreto… Todo valía, si al final, podía seguir cerca de Touya-. Siempre esperando tu mensaje…

-Acabo de firmar contrato para filmar una película extranjera.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Era la primera vez que Touya compartía información sobre sí mismo. Se estaba preguntando a qué se debía el cambio, cuando finalmente el hombre giró ligeramente la cabeza, y la miró fijamente. Fue imposible el rehuir de su mirada.

-Estaré en Alemania, durante mínimo ocho meses.

-No puedo prometer que volaré a Europa cuando me necesites, pero… Cuando regreses a Japón, mi teléfono seguirá esperando tu llamada.

Había sonado desesperada. Lo sabía, pero en aquel momento, poco o nada le importaba. Lo único que necesitaba era que Touya supiese que quería seguir allí, para él, con él. Aquello solo provocó que el alto hombre frunciese el entrecejo, y bebiese una vez más de su vaso. Se quedaron así, en silencio, durante lo que parecieron ser horas, hasta que Kinomoto nuevamente dejó su trago en la barra, y esta vez, se giró completamente, para ver a la joven de largo cabello negro.

-Dame tu teléfono.

Su mano extendida esperaba pacientemente. Tomoyo, ligeramente confundida, se apuró a obedecer. Dejando su propia copa en la barra, sacó su celular de su diminuto bolso plateado, y puso el aparato en la mano de Touya, donde procedió a desbloquearlo. Al igual que la primera vez, el hombre pulsó la pantalla táctil un par de veces, y después de unos instantes, finalmente extendió de vuelta el teléfono a su dueña, quien lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

-Serán diez meses en Alemania –dijo Touya, al tiempo que tomaba su vaso de whiskey, y se levantaba del taburete-. Quizá hasta un año y medio.

Tomoyo estuvo tentada a pedirle que no se marchase. Que podían despedirse antes de su partida del mismo modo que se habían conocido. Después de todo, se encontraban en un hotel, y no sería difícil el reservar una habitación, para poder dejarse hacer por él, lo que quisiese. Pero aunque las palabras hubiesen salido atropelladamente de su boca, Kinomoto no las hubiese escuchado. Se había alejado ya, sin mirar atrás, con el vaso de whiskey en una mano, y la otra escondida dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. No tardó mucho para que su alta figura se perdiese entre los demás invitados de la fiesta.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

Iba a marcharse, por motivos de trabajo, pero iba a irse después de todo. Y ella se quedaba sola, a la espera de volverlo a ver, de volver a ser citada por él, para nuevamente entregarse a sus besos y caricias. Hasta que él no la convocase, ella no podía hacer nada, y eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Al menos no ahora, que ya pertenecía completamente a él.

Quizá, debido a la situación actual, lo mejor fuese saltarse aquella norma. Dejar de ser ella la que esperase el mensaje, y convertirse en la que lo enviase. Sí, antes de que Touya se marchase, ella necesitaba estar con él, una última vez.

Aún con el celular en la mano, se apuró a desbloquear la pantalla, y abrir el menú de llamadas. A pesar de que nunca le había llamado, tenía el número de Touya en su lista de favoritos. Se felicitó mentalmente por haberlo puesto allí, al tiempo que abría dicha lista, pero más tardó la aplicación en desplegar aquel listado, que su sonrisa en borrarse de su rostro.

Sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiese caído encima, como si una piedra hubiese caído en su estómago, arrastrándola hacia abajo… En aquel listado de números favoritos, no figuraba aquel contacto que necesitaba en esta ocasión. Aquello debía ser un error. Sin atreverse a aceptar lo obvio, cerró aquella aplicación, y se apuró a abrir su listado de mensajes. Y nuevamente se sintió morir. Un rápido vistazo le permitió comprobar que, aquella conversación ya no existía. Aquellos mensajes que habían sido constantes, y que hacía dos meses habían dejado de llegar, simplemente habían desaparecido de su teléfono.

¿Era eso lo que había hecho, al pedirle el aparato aquella noche? ¿Había borrado su número, y los registros de mensajes? ¿Era esa la forma en que Touya Kinomoto le informaba que se marchaba para siempre, y que aquel secreto, aquel trato acordado había llegado a su fin?

Tomoyo no pudo evitar el volver a mirar a la distancia, al mar de gente que se había tragado la existencia de Touya Kinomoto. Allí, de pie frente al bar, con una copa en la mano, y su celular en la otra, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener sus ansias de llorar, a pesar de que sentía que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos.

Sí, Touya Kinomoto había desaparecido de su vida, como si desde un principio, nunca hubiese formado parte de ella.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas una vez más!_

 _Yo sé que esto suena depresivo af, pero es así como debe seguir esto (?). Acabo de darme cuenta de que en el primer capi, donde les comento que este fic está basado en la historia de alguien más, el link simplemente no salió. Cosas de fanfiction punto net (suspira). Así que aprovechando que ya casi es el fin del fic, les vuelo a dejar el dato: esta historia está basada en un fic de rayita hecho por tabi-ears. La historia se llama "Let's not fall in love" (No nos enamoremos), y la pueden encontrar en su tumblr (está in inglish~)._

 _Les comento esto, porque la historia original de tabi ears, a grandes rasgos, termina aquí. Pero como esto es demasiado depresivo y no cierra nada, y lo deja a uno con ganas de más... Basándome en la solicitud de tabi ears de no copiar su fic y hacer esto una mera traducción, me tomé la libertad de escribir un capi más. Si ya me han leído antes, ya se imaginarán el tipo de finales que me gustan..._

 _Así que aún tenemos otro capi, el cual deberán esperar hasta mediados de diciembre para poderlo leer. El próximo sábado no tendré oportunidad de publicar nada (debo asistir a una boda), así que les pido sean pacientes para leer el final finalísimo, el 9 de diciembre._

 _Así que, esperando no se las consuma el drama durante esta larga espera, les mando abrazos y besos, y nos vemos en dos semanas. Sigan bellas :D!_


	7. VII

**VII**

* * *

Debido a que el contrato que había firmado para participar como directora de vestuario de la segunda entrega de la película, no tenía efecto hasta finales de septiembre, Tomoyo tuvo un par de meses para descansar e invertirlo como ella quisiera. Si no hubiese estado tan afectada por la repentina desaparición de Touya Kinomoto de su vida, aquel tiempo de descanso lo hubiese utilizado para pasarlo con el actor, o quizá inclusive se hubiese atrevido a visitar a su madre, quien vivía al norte del país, o tal vez hubiese aprovechado para trabajar temporalmente con Yue una vez más, o inclusive confeccionar unas cuantas piezas nuevas para su propia línea que esperaba ser lanzada algún día…

En vez de ello, Tomoyo Daidouji pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrada en su departamento. Nuevamente con las puertas cerradas y cortinas corridas, mirando a su teléfono, esperando que éste sonase y le indicase una llamada o un mensaje de aquel número que ahora debería presentarse como desconocido. Pero ninguna llamada llegó; ningún mensaje hizo aparición en sus notificaciones. La espera fue en vano, y simplemente sirvió para hundirla en su tristeza y soledad.

Sabía que tenía que aceptar que lo que había ocurrido había terminado ya. Que aquella oportunidad que le había dado la vida había llegado a su fin, y debía ser madura y aceptarlo; sentirse feliz por las cosas buenas que había obtenido por ello, y continuar adelante, seguir su camino, aunque este no involucrase a Touya Kinomoto.

Pero no podía.

Touya Kinomoto se había metido muy al fondo de su ser, por debajo de su piel, en cada uno de sus pensamientos, y no parecía que ella pudiese hacer nada para sacarlo de allí. En parte porque no podía, en parte porque no quería. Tal cual había albergado la esperanza la primera vez, después de acostarse con él en aquella suite, durante el evento en el hotel, así seguía esperando que él la contactase. Pero en esta ocasión, no llenaba su pecho la ilusión de que aquello podría ocurrir; esta vez estaba más consciente que nunca que aquello no volvería a sucederse. Y su dolor auto infligido solo sería para sumirla en la desolación.

* * *

Cuando la etapa de pre producción inició, Tomoyo no tuvo más remedio que finalmente salir de su departamento, y comenzar a trabajar. Si bien aún faltaban unos cuantos meses para que la nueva película comenzase a rodarse, ella y su equipo debían comenzar a confeccionar los nuevos vestuarios. Durante el primer mes, aquello fue extremadamente difícil. La joven de largo cabello negro se sentía completamente alejada del mundo, y no podía concentrarse en lo que debía hacer; delegaba casi todas sus tareas a sus ayudantes, y lo poco que ella misma supervisaba (los vestuarios de Sakura, más que nada) terminaban siempre siendo confeccionados a altas horas de la noche, en su propio departamento, cuando el insomnio le impedía conciliar el sueño.

Lo poco que logró para superar su sentimiento de abandono, durante aquellos tres meses de pre producción, tambaleó peligrosamente cuando inició la etapa de rodaje: el regresar a la rutina, así como la presencia de Sakura, le indicaban constantemente que Touya no se encontraba allí, y nunca volvería. Fue una lenta tortura el ver a la menor de los Kinomoto, y aceptar que el actor no estaría en el estudio, exigiendo cambios en el vestuario de su hermana menor, así como en sus escenas peligrosas, y la constante supervisión para que Li Syaoran no se acercase.

Le costó un poco de trabajo, pero poco a poco, Tomoyo pudo apreciar que la ausencia de Touya también traía consigo cosas buenas: Sakura se desenvolvía mucho mejor cuando no tenía la constante presión de la supervisión de su hermano mayor, y tanto el resto del equipo de filmación como Tomoyo, tenían mucha más libertad para realizar su trabajo. Sí, tenía que admitir estaba más que contenta en poder terminar un vestuario y pasarlo a la protagonista de la película, sin escuchar mil y un cambios al mismo, que no viniesen al caso, y la hiciesen trabajar de más.

Otro de los cambios importantes en la rutina, se trataba de la presencia de Li Syaoran. Con la libertad de saber que no volvería a ser ahorcado por un hombre quince años mayor que él, y aun enamorado de su coprotagonista, el joven chino pasaba mucho tiempo con la pequeña Sakura, lo que significaba que también pasaba mucho tiempo con Tomoyo, quien se había vuelto la mejor amiga de la joven de ojos esmeralda.

Durante el rodaje de la película, Tomoyo (sentada siempre a la derecha de Eriol), no dejaba de admirar como aquel par se compenetraban en cada escena que filmaban. En las ocasiones en que solo uno de los dos tenía programado algún rodaje, el otro se sentaba junto a Tomoyo, y miraban con fascinación a su coprotagonista. Sakura se desvivía en suspiros por Syaoran cada que lo veía actuar, y el joven chino no podía evitar sonreír al tiempo que se sonrojaba, cada que miraba a la japonesa interpretar su papel delante de las cámaras.

Mientras no filmaban, Sakura acostumbraba pasar el tiempo con Tomoyo, la cual, debido a la presión de ofrecer una mejor calidad en el vestuario de la presentada en la primera película, nuevamente trabajaba bastantes horas extra. La mayor parte del tiempo, Syaoran les hacía compañía: el actor chino era muy considerado, y sabiendo la enorme presión a la cual la joven diseñadora de modas estaba sometida, solía llevarles algo de comer, así como una agradable e interesante conversación.

Cuando llegó Abril, Sakura invitó a ambos chicos a festejar su cumpleaños en compañía de su familia y amigos. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para que Tomoyo volviese a recaer, esperando volver a encontrarse con Touya en un ambiente alegre, relajado y familiar, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente de que el actor se encontraba en Alemania, filmando su nueva película de acción.

Sin embargo, se había ya resignado tanto a saber que nunca volvería a encontrarse con el actor, por más apegada que estuviese a su hermana menor, que cuando cruzó el umbral de la casa de los Kinomoto (Sakura aún vivía con sus padres en una bonita y tradicional casa al norte de la Tokio), su mente y su corazón no albergaban la mínima esperanza de toparse con Touya Kinomoto.

Al contrario, lo único para lo cual Tomoyo tuvo cabeza aquella tarde, fue para admirar el amor que Syaoran y Sakura se profesaban el uno al otro. Inclusive fue testigo de la forma respetuosa y propia con la cual Li Syaoran se presentó delante de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto (los padres de Sakura) como el novio de su hija, y prometió cuidarla y protegerla, mientras estuviese a su lado.

Y es que era imposible pensar en cosas negativas y deprimentes cuando se estaba con aquella pareja que solo sabía despedir amor y felicidad.

El resto del año transcurrió sin ninguna sorpresa, ni novedad. Cuando la fase de filmación llegó a su fin, y los actores abandonaron los sets para dar paso a la etapa de post producción y edición, Tomoyo, quien a lo largo de aquel año había sanado bastante su corazón, pudo regresar a su departamento, sin la necesidad de encerrarse a sí misma. Una vez más, con la mirada iluminada y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, volvió a concentrarse en su propia línea de ropa, así como en ofrecer su apoyo incondicional a Yue, quien preparaba una exposición para aquel otoño, basada en sus típicas tonalidades frías y solitarias, y que, en esta ocasión, en ningún momento transmitieron a Tomoyo aquella depresión que la había hundido con anterioridad.

Para la premiere de la segunda entrega de la saga, ocurrida a principios de febrero, Eriol volvió a solicitar a Tomoyo que fuese su acompañante. Durante aquel año de producción, su amistad había crecido de manera considerable, pero no había pasado a mayores. Tomoyo agradecía que fuese así: Eriol le agradaba, pero no de manera romántica, y estaba más que segura que iniciar una relación con su jefe, solo le acarrearía problemas.

* * *

-Así, que… ¿Eres la cita de Sakura? -preguntó Eriol, cuando él y Tomoyo se detuvieron junto a Sakura y Syaoran, para conversar, durante la fiesta posterior a la premiere.

-Es todo un milagro que me encuentre yo aquí, de hecho -comentó Syaoran, conteniendo una sonrisa-. Es decir, Kinomoto Touya concluyó sus filmaciones y regresó al país hace un mes… Pensé que nuevamente me prohibiría acercarme a Sakura…

El escuchar el nombre de Touya provocó en Tomoyo una agitación en su corazón, que prontamente se apuró a controlar, bebiendo de su copa de champán.

-Touya tiene que entender que ya no soy una niña -dijo Sakura con voz firme, mientras daba un tierno apretón a la mano de su novio, y le sonreía cálidamente-. Si mis padres no tienen problema en que salgamos, no veo porque deba tenerlo él.

-¡Bien dicho, bien dicho! -exclamó un animado Eriol, mientras fingía que aplaudía-. Y discúlpame que te lo diga Sakura, pero tu hermano necesita desesperadamente una novia. Esa falta de sexo se le nota a kilómetros…

Las palabras de Eriol quedaron ahogadas por la carcajada que Tomoyo emitió. Inclusive Sakura y Syaoran la miraron, a lo que la joven de cabello negro tuvo que apurarse a taparse la boca con su copa de champán, mientras intentaba no sonrojarse.

-Lo siento, Eriol -dijo intentando hablar lo más normal posible-, pero me resulta muy difícil imaginarme a Touya Kinomoto teniendo una relación con alguien. ¿Alguna vez se le ha visto? Y eso que lleva tantos años siendo seguido por las cámaras… Dudo que alguna vez se haya acostado con alguien.

-Es un hombre después de todo, Tomoyo. El cuerpo tiene sus necesidades básicas. Ha de tener una relación escondida -contestó Eriol, guiñando un ojo, a lo que él y Tomoyo volvieron a reír.

Siguieron conversando de cosas triviales, hasta que Sakura y Syaoran se despidieron, pues aún tenían más gente a la cual saludar. Tomoyo y Eriol los dejaron marchar tras darles un cálido abrazo, y una vez se encontraron nuevamente solos, se dirigieron juntos a la barra del bar, dispuestos a cambiar sus copas de champán por algo más fuerte.

Perdieron la cuenta de cuántos whiskies bebieron, así de los shots de tequila y vodka con los que continuaron. Y es que, con tan buena compañía, un ambiente relajado y aquella excelente conversación, les fue fácil establecerse cómodamente en la barra, y perderse en las bebidas que el bartender no dejaba de suministrarles.

* * *

Obviamente, a la mañana siguiente, no costumbrada a beber aquellas alarmantes cantidades de alcohol, la joven de largo cabello negro despertó con una resaca horripilante, y aquella típica duda de no saber qué fue lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

Un golpeteo en la puerta. Eso fue lo que trajo a Tomoyo de regreso a la realidad. Se preguntó quién podría ser, molestándola tan temprano. Comúnmente ella no tenía visitas. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, lo único que logró hacer fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pues la luz del sol se filtraba de manera molesta, por entre unas cortinas casi transparentes, al tiempo que suplicaba mentalmente que redimiese aquella migraña.

-¿Eriol, estás allí? -preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

Tomoyo hizo el mejor esfuerzo por abrir lentamente los ojos, sin poder procesar lo que aquella voz acababa de preguntar. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz, al tiempo que aquella voz masculina volvía a escucharse:

-Vamos, no estés enojado conmigo. Te traje el desayuno.

Desayuno, eso sonaba bien. Escuchó como tocaban a la puerta una vez más, lo que le indicó que más le valía levantarse si planeaba recibir aquella inesperada y desconocida visita. Después de todo, no podía dejarla esperando mucho tiempo, sería muy descortés. Sin embargo, el más mínimo movimiento parecía costarle un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Apenas y había podido sentarse, cuando una sombra se deslizó por delante de ella. Aún le costaba enfocar, por lo que no pudo distinguir los rasgos de aquella persona que, apuntándola con un dedo, se apuró a decirle:

-Callada.

No pensaba decir nada. Tenía la garganta seca. La cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas y distinguía manchas borrosas que le resultaban desconocidas, como si su departamento hubiese cambiado por completo y ya nada se encontrase en su lugar. Completamente ajena a lo que estaba pasando, vio a aquella sombra dirigirse a la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, y mirando cómo esta se abría, por allí surgió otra sombra, un poco más alta y delgada, que se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, indiscutiblemente mirándola a ella.

-¿Qué hace Tomoyo aquí? -preguntó el hombre.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo -respondió la sombra.

-¿Qué tanto bebieron anoche?

-Parece que bastante.

-¿Has hecho alguna estupidez?

-¿Qué? ¡No, Yukito, por dios! Por si no te has dado cuenta, ella ha dormido en el sillón. Aún trae puesto el vestido. ¿Por quién me tomas…?

-Yo solo decía…

-¿Es que acaso estás celoso?

-No digas bobadas, y déjame pasar…

Tomoyo no encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a aquella conversación que se llevaba a cabo delante de ella. En aquel momento, solo quería algo para parar aquel taladrante dolor de cabeza (el escuchar como se cerraba la puerta le había sonado más como un disparo), y una explicación de por qué se encontraba sentada en un sillón blanco, cuando el suyo era rojo oscuro.

-¿Dónde estoy? -fue lo primero que pudo preguntar. Sentía la garganta rasposa. Necesitaba beber un poco de agua.

-En mi departamento -respondió la sombra más baja, quien se dirigió a toda velocidad a la cocina, ubicada junto a la puerta donde el hombre que acababa de llegar aún se encontraba de pie, y se movía con toda la velocidad que su propia resaca le permitía.

Entonces, aquella sombra que había pedio que se mantuviese callada, poco a poco cobró nitidez. Tomoyo pudo distinguir una cabellera negra azulada, piel pálida y unas gafas de montura redonda que, al acercarse para ofrecerle un vaso de agua, revelaron que se trataba de Eriol.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo en tu departamento? -preguntó la joven, mientras tomaba el vaso que su jefe le ofrecía, y se apuraba a beber de él. Refrescante.

-Realmente no lo sé -fue la respuesta de Eriol, dejando su propio vaso en la mesita de centro de la sala, y recostando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, al tiempo que Yukito se dirigía a la cocina, y comenzaba a sacar lo que fuese que llevase en (finalmente visible para Tomoyo) aquella bolsa blanca que cargaba.

El misterioso contenido de la bolsa resultó ser el desayuno. Yukito, de pie al otro lado de la barra (mirando de vez en vez al par que descansaba en el sillón, ambos con una visible resaca de muerte), se dedicó a sacar todos aquellos paquetes con comida que llevaba, y a abrirlos. Sin pedir (ni necesitar) la ayuda de Eriol, se movió con fluidez por la cocina, abriendo un par de gavetas, y extrayendo de allí platos, vasos y cubiertos.

Un rápido vistazo al refrigerador le permitió encontrar hielos y la salsa de anguila que Eriol guardaba con recelo detrás del cartón de leche. Era como si el hombre de cabellera platinada conociese a la perfección aquel departamento, y todo lo que se encontraba allí.

Tras vaciar parte del contenido de sus paquetes en dos platos, Yukito se deslizó fuera de la cocina, y dejó todo en la mesita de la sala, donde Eriol (sin perder ni un segundo, pues moría de hambre) se apuró a devorar el desayuno.

-¿No vas a comer? -preguntó Yukito, cuando al regresar a la cocina, vio desde el otro lado de la barra como Tomoyo no probaba bocado alguno.

-Yo… -gracias -musitó la joven, pero ignorando nuevamente el alimento, se limitó a beber un poco más de agua.

-No lo he envenenado, ¿sabes? -se defendió Yukito, sirviendo un plato más para él mismo-. Después de todo era nuestro propio desayuno, ¿sabes? De Eriol y mío…

-¡Chitón! -volvió a exclamar Eriol, visiblemente molesto.

Yukito no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿De verdad crees que no se ha dado cuenta? -fue la pregunta del alto y delgado hombre.

-Bueno, es obvio que Tomoyo no es idiota, pero eso a confirmar completamente… -comenzó Eriol, pero haciendo caso a sus mismas palabras, se cayó al instante.

Yukito suspiró pesadamente.

-Pensé que eras tú mismo el que no quería mantener esto como un secreto.

-Y pensé que eras tú mismo el que no quería que esto se supiese -arremetió Eriol de vuelta. Y los dos suspiraron de manera cansina.

-¿De qué están hablando? -preguntó Tomoyo. No era curiosidad, sino que la palabrería de los dos hombres estaba ocasionando que volviese a dolerle la cabeza, y no había encontrado otra forma más amable de pedirles que se callasen. Después de todo, estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos planeaba contarle qué se traían entre manos.

-Bueno, esta es tu oportunidad -dijo Yukito, al tiempo que se apoyaba en la barra de la cocina, y miraba fijamente al joven de cabello azulado-. Si quieres decírselo a alguien, puedes decírselo a ella.

Eriol le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de girarse y mirar a Tomoyo.

-Debes prometer que no dirás nada, a nadie… -pidió Eriol en un susurro desesperado. Tomoyo lo miró, aún sin entender del todo. Asintió por cortesía, una sola vez, pues el dolor de cabeza seguía allí, taladrándole la sien-. Bueno, este… Ya conoces a Yukito, ¿no? El director de los estudios. Bueno, pues él es… pues es mi pareja.

-¿Pareja? -repitió Tomoyo.

-Sí. Yukito es mi novio.

El recuerdo de la amabilidad de Eriol vino de golpe, ocasionando que Tomoyo no pudiese evitar sentirse confundida. ¡Pero si la había invitado a las premieres de las películas! Inclusive habían salido a almorzar de vez en cuando. Entonces, ¿todo aquello era simple cortesía para disfrazar aquella relación con Yukito? Por un instante se sintió tonta; ¿cómo era posible que hubiese creído que su jefe tenía sentimientos por ella? Y tuvo que contener las ganas de reír; ¿cómo era posible que inclusive Touya lo hubiese pensado también? Pero bueno, si nunca había sospechado de la orientación sexual Eriol, entonces había que darle un poco de crédito a su flamante actuación. Nunca hubiese sospechado aquello. ¿Era acaso Eriol sabía ocultarlo muy bien y por eso nadie se había dado cuenta, o simplemente ella no lo había notado porque pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en cómo rechazarlo sin herir sus sentimientos, sin en algún momento su jefe intentaba confesar sus sentimientos por ella?

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que eres gay?

-No puedes decir nada -repitió Eriol, alarmado, y agregó hablando a toda velocidad-. En especial porque Yukito es nuestro jefe y los demás en la oficina pensarán que tengo un trato preferencial o…

Pero no importaba que dijese algo más, Tomoyo ya no escuchaba. Aquella enorme cantidad de información, aunada a la enorme cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido la noche pasada, y ese dolor de cabeza… Corrió a toda velocidad al pasillo que sin lugar a duda llevaba a las habitaciones, y tanteando su suerte, abrió la primera puerta que, para su fortuna, resultó ser el baño.

Sin esperar un segundo más, se abalanzó sobre la taza, y vomitó sin reparo.

* * *

Aquella nueva información que poseía sobre Yukito y Eriol, sirvió para que la amistad entre Tomoyo y su jefe se incrementase aún más. Ahora que sabía que no había ningún problema en tener una relación más cercana con Eriol, pues él nunca tendría sentimientos por ella, la joven diseñadora se sentía mucho más en calma de ser ella misma y abrirse por completo.

De ser simples amigos que trabajaban en la misma oficina (a pesar de ser jefe y empleada), ahora habían escalado a ser amigos íntimos. Era común que, sentándose lado a lado, Eriol siempre pidiese la opinión de Tomoyo respecto a las escenas que filmaban, o que cuando no se encontraban supervisando detrás de las cámaras, cotilleasen entre ellos en un apartado rincón del comedor o algún camerino. Inclusive solían salir juntos a divertirse; comer juntos, salir a tomar un trago… Aquel acercamiento provocó que varios empleados del set comenzaran a hacerse ideas erróneas sobre esta nueva relación que se había intimado entre ambos. Sin embargo, a Tomoyo parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo: la joven diseñadora sabía lo que valía, sabía que los mismos rumores se habían generado cuando entró a trabajar con Yue, y sabía que a falta de pruebas todos aquellos chismes de pasillo terminaban siendo olvidados. Sabía que exactamente eso mismo ocurriría con Eriol, tarde o temprano.

Eriol, por su parte, prefería que aquello se ocurriese tarde. Era cierto que quería que el mundo supiese era muy feliz con Yukito, pero le aterraba el pensar lo que dirían al enterase de sus preferencias, en especial porque efectivamente, su pareja era su jefe. Pero por el otro lado, no podía negar que el que el resto del mundo pensara que entre él y Tomoyo había algo, tenía su lado divertido. Ya vería sus caras cuando finalmente él y Yukito estuviesen listos para decir la verdad, y el resto de la gente chismosa tuviese que tragarse sus cotilleos plagados de veneno…

* * *

Y así, un año más pasó en la casa productora de Yukito Tsukishiro, durante el cual el proceso de preparación, filmación y post producción para la tercera y última entrega de las películas protagonizadas por Sakura y Syaoran, llegó finalmente a su fin.

La premiere de aquella noche, programada a mediados de octubre, se ocurrió tal cual habían iniciado las otras dos anteriores: Eriol había pedido nuevamente a Tomoyo que fuese su acompañante, y la joven diseñadora de modas (ahora sabiendo que no pasaría nada con el ojiazul si se tomaba unas cuantas copas de más) accedió más que encantada.

Llevaron al evento juntos, al igual que Sakura y Syaoran, quienes ahora eran simplemente inseparables. Conversaron un rato con Yukito (quien había llegado solo) y con Yue, quien también había llegado sin acompañante, pero que inmediatamente se había visto rodeado por un mar de admiradores y potenciales clientes. Para sorpresa de Tomoyo, algo parecido ocurrió con ella.

Su trabajo durante aquellos cinco años en la trilogía de películas había sido muy reconocido y ampliamente aceptado, por lo que alrededor de ella igualmente se formó un corro de actores y actrices interesados en que la joven pelinegra les diseñase un guardaropa completo, o mínimo un par de vestidos de noche para las damas, y trajes de vestir para los caballeros.

-¿Me la prestan un momento? -interrumpió Sakura, alrededor de la media noche, cuando Tomoyo se había quedado ya sin tarjetas para repartir-. No tardará mucho, lo prometo.

Tomoyo le dedicó una cálida sonrisa al par de señoras con las que se encontraba conversando, y dejando que Sakura la jalase del brazo, ambas jóvenes se retiraron de allí, dirigiéndose al bar, donde Eriol y Syaoran se encontraban ya esperándolas en compañía de cuatro caballitos de tequila.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Tomoyo, al ver como los muchachos tomaban uno, y ofrecían el otro a las chicas.

Sakura tomó su caballito, y Tomoyo no tuvo de otra más que hacer lo mismo.

-Vamos a hacer un brindis -fue la sencilla explicación de Syaoran, mientras Eriol se aguantaba la risa.

-¿Y por qué vamos a brindar? -preguntó Tomoyo por segunda ocasión.

-¡Por que Syaoran y yo vamos a casarnos! -exclamó una alegre Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntó Tomoyo una vez más, completamente fuera de sí. Ignorando su caballito, se apuró a tomar la mano de Sakura. El anillo de compromiso la saludó con un pequeño destello rosado-. ¡Estás de broma!

Pero ni dio respuesta a que Sakura confirmase o negase nada, cuando la joven de largo cabello negro la jaló de la muñeca, y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras las dos chillaban como locas, Syaoran daba un brinco atrás para esquivar el caballito que Sakura había derramado al ser jalada de tal manera, y Eriol volvía a contener la risa.

-Te habías tardado en proponerlo -dijo Eriol a Syaoran, después de tomar su caballito (el brindis había quedado en el olvido, y él había sido el único que había bebido su trago)-. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Hemos decidido celebrarla en la primavera del próximo año.

-Llevando las cosas con calma, puedo ver.

-Sí -asintió Syaoran, bebiendo su caballito, y dejando el vaso vacío en la barra que se encontraba detrás de él-. Hay mucho que planear, y queremos tomarnos las cosas con calma…

* * *

Pero las cosas no transcurrieron con toda la calma que a Syaoran le hubiese gustado. A la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo se encargó de dar a conocer a sus clientes (actuales, futuros y potenciales) que tendría que cancelar sus proyectos, pues se encontraría muy ocupada durante los siguientes seis meses, diseñando el vestido de novia de Sakura Kinomoto, lo cual solo sirvió para hacer que su fama como diseñadora subiese como la espuma, y súbitamente todo el mundo estuviese interesado en que ella trabajase para ellos, diseñando aunque fuese la más mínima de las prendas.

Como mejor amiga de la novia, Sakura había pedido a Tomoyo que fuese su dama de honor. Tomoyo había aceptado al instante, y con ello, sus responsabilidades (aparte de confeccionar el más perfecto de los vestidos) aumentaron para asesorar a Sakura en todos y cada uno de los demás detalles que intervenían al planear una boda.

Así, las dos jóvenes eran prácticamente inseparables. Pasaban horas de compras, buscando el lugar perfecto para realizar la ceremonia, la recepción, escogiendo colores y telas para decorar el salón, envolviéndose en mil y un flores para seleccionar las mejores para el adorno del lugar, los centros de mesa y hasta el mismo ramo de novia. No dudaron en tardar más de una semana en escoger la forma de los centros de mesa, así como un par de días en seleccionar la cristalería, las servilletas… Ni hablar del mes entero que tardaron en escoger el pastel, entre el sabor, los pisos, la decoración del betún…

* * *

Los seis meses que siguieron desde aquella última premiere, hasta el día de la ceremonia, se ocurrieron mucho más a prisa de lo que se suponía que debía durar, como si alguien hubiese manipulado los relojes. Así, aquella tarde de finales de abril, cuando la primavera había dado permiso a los árboles de mostrar sus cerezos en flor, Tomoyo se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso de aquella mansión estilo japonés tradicional, en un tranquilo pueblito de Hokkaido, ayudando a Sakura con su peinado y maquillaje.

-¿Nerviosa? -preguntó la joven de ojos grises, a su mejor amiga. Sakura se apuró a negar.

-Ansiosa es la palabra correcta -musitó la chica, con los ojos llenos de esperanza-. Pensar que Syaoran y yo estaremos juntos para siempre…

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreírle de manera tierna.

-Estás lista -dijo tras poner el último pasador en el cabello de la castaña, con lo que el velo quedó firmemente sujeto.

-Y justo a tiempo -dijo una nueva voz, desde la puerta de la habitación-. Nos están ya esperando.

-¡Oh, Mei-Lin! Disculpa -se apuró a exclamar Sakura, y ayudada por Tomoyo (no querían que el vestido se estropease) se apuró a ponerse de pie.

Mei-Lin era una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos castaños rojizos, esperaba en la puerta, con un vestido rosado igual al de Tomoyo. La joven china era prima del novio, y formaba parte de las damas de honor (ella, Tomoyo y las cinco hermanas mayores de éste eran toda la comitiva que portaban el mismo vestido rosado strapless, de corte en A, y con falda dos dedos debajo de la rodilla), además de que era la más desesperada del grupo, cosa que se notaba al ver como taconeaba el zapato contra la alfombra de la habitación, dando a entender que pronto perdería la paciencia.

Tras ayudar a Sakura a levantarse, del mismo modo Tomoyo se apuró a no perder el tiempo, y con delicadeza, tomó la cola del vestido de Sakura (un montón de esponjosa y vaporosa tela daba la impresión de que Sakura tenía un trasero impresionante), y con Mei-Lin caminando de tras de ellas, las tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación, y se apuraron a bajar a los jardines de la mansión, donde la ceremonia no tardaría en dar comienzo.

* * *

La fama de Tomoyo como diseñadora de modas había llegado hasta china: la mitad de los invitados de la boda (familia y amistades de los Li) provenían de aquel país, y prontamente habían rodeado a Tomoyo apenas inició la recepción, para felicitarla por el excelente trabajo que había hecho con el vestido de la novia, y los vestidos de las damas. ¡Si supieran que igualmente había diseñado los vestidos de la madre del novio, y de la novia! Igual que todo aquel que la conocía, no habían perdido tiempo para pedirle a la joven que trabajase con ellos, pero Tomoyo no escuchaba. Desde aquel momento en que se había puesto de pie a la derecha de Mei-Lin, y lo vio allí, sentado en primera fila, su cerebro había dejado de reaccionar.

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese caído en la cuenta de que él estaría presente? Era la boda de su hermana menor, después de todo. La hora que duró la ceremonia se sintió como estar bajo el sol en una calurosa tarde de verano: se sentía temblorosa, acalorada, como si le faltase el aire y necesitase hidratarse… a pesar de que en ese momento solo podía pensar en beber un tequila.

Y cuando la ceremonia concluyó y ella y el resto de los invitados caminaron hacia la recepción… nuevamente se sintió perdida. ¡Pero es que hacía casi cuatro años que no lo veía! Ella misma se había propuesto el no mirar su película, aquel proyecto que lo había alejado de ella, llevándolo a Alemania durante casi dos años... Resistir la tentación de ver su rostro, aunque fuese en la pantalla significaba que el recuerdo de Touya Kinomoto había quedado ya muy bien guardado, muy atrás, tan ajeno...

¿Cómo era posible que aún después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin pensar en él, su cuerpo aún lo extrañase?

Rodeada por aquel mar de gente, no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor, preguntándose si él se encontraba buscándola también. Si él también esperaba encontrarla momentáneamente a solas, para acercarse y hablar con ella.

Pero por más que lo deseaba, parecía ser que le era imposible el quedarse sola. Si no estaba con Sakura, quien no dejaba de agradecerle por todo en lo que la había ayudado durante la planeación del evento, se encontraba rodeada por invitadas que le pedían les diese su tarjeta para poder trabajar con ella en un futuro. Y si no eran invitadas sin rostro, se trataba de las hermanas de Syaoran, quienes habían resultado ser un cuarteto de escandalosas mujeres que parecían no tener llenadera cuando se trataba de alcohol y chismorreo…

-¡Shiefa! -exclamó Fuutie, al tiempo que pegaba un brinco-. ¡Ten cuidado, casi ensucias mi vestido con tu champán!

-¡Perdoname, Fuutie! -se disculpó Shiefa, al tiempo que Feimei y Fanren reían-. No fue a propósito…

-¿Y ahora cómo vamos a brindar? -chilló Fuutie, derramando ella también su champán. Feimei y Fanren rieron con más ganas.

-Iré a traer otro trago para ustedes… -dijo Tomoyo, al tiempo que apuraba su copa, y la vaciaba-. Tres copas de champán y podremos brindar todas juntas…

Ninguna de las altas y delgadas mujeres la detuvo. Feimei y Fanren reían a mandíbula suelta, con lo que descuidaron también sus tragos, y ahora las cuatro hermanas de Syaoran reían como locas al ver el charco de champán que se había formado entre ellas.

Tomoyo caminó sin volverse atrás. Sí, se dirigía allí, pero no con la finalidad de pedir más champán. Vio como Eriol intentaba detenerla para conversar, pero apuntando a su copa vacía le dio a entender que se dirigía por más, y así su jefe no la detuvo.

Tomoyo pudo sonreír aliviada, sin embargo, al llegar finalmente a su destino, su sonrisa flaqueó y sólo pudo respirar nerviosamente.

La barra se encontraba casi vacía. Ubicada en un rincón del jardín, debajo de un frondoso árbol de cerezo, en el lugar solo se encontraba el barman, y una solitaria figura, sentada a la mitad de la barra, bebiendo whiskey.

 _Déjà vu._

Esa era la única manera de explicar lo que veía en aquel momento. Una vez más, aquel sentimiento familiar la envolvió por completo. La manera en que Touya Kinomoto se encontraba solo, sentado a media barra, oculto en la sombra que las flores de cerezo arrojaban sobre él, bebiendo de aquel vaso con hielos, mirando a la nada… Se sentía como si aquellos cuatro años no hubiesen pasado para nada, y al mismo tiempo, parecía como si se hubiese sucedido una eternidad desde su último encuentro.

Sin embargo, Touya Kinomoto se seguía viendo igual que aquella última vez en que Tomoyo lo había visto. Alto, delgado, de espalda ancha, con aquella piel morena, su marcada mandíbula y sus misteriosos ojos… Se tomó un par de segundos para mirarlo desde lejos, asimilando que definitivamente se encontraba allí, y cuando finalmente no pudo más, con paso lento y tembloroso, se acercó a él.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de sus movimientos, dejó su copa en la barra, y en vez de simplemente pedir al barman que le diese tres copas de champán, se deslizó en el banquillo a la derecha del actor, y sin dejar de mirarlo, esperó.

Touya Kinomoto tomó su vaso y lo agitó levemente en el aire. Un simple movimiento circular con el que los hielos repiquetearon al chocar con el cristal. Mirando el fondo del vaso, dio un trago vaciándolo por completo, y esta vez, sin ver nada en realidad, volvió a ponerlo sobre la barra. Tragó despacio.

Mirando su perfil, Tomoyo pudo ver como fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo. Y entonces, con un movimiento igual de lento, Touya giró el rostro y miró a Tomoyo directamente a los ojos.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco, su respiración falló durante una milésima de segundo, y antes de que fuese consciente de lo que hacía u ocurría, la joven de ojos grises le sonrió de manera tímida.

Y para su sorpresa, Touya le sonrió de vuelta. Una media sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que era tan enigmática y sexy…

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -preguntó Touya. No le había pasado por alto como la copa de la joven se encontraba vacía.

-Whiskey -musitó Tomoyo-. Whiskey estaría bien.

-Que sean dos -dijo Touya al barman, sin mirarlo. Sus profundos ojos seguían clavados en Tomoyo, así como los de la joven seguían clavados en él.

Las bebidas no tardaron en llegar, pero ninguno de los dos se animó a tomar su trago. Seguían mirando fijamente al otro, como si el primero en retirar la mirada perdiese, o como si tuviesen miedo de al mirar a otro lado, el otro desapareciese sin dejar rastro.

Sin embargo, después de cinco minutos de tortuoso silencio, cuando Tomoyo finalmente se atrevió a separar los labios (seguía sin tener idea de qué decir, pero sabía que debía decir algo), Touya se adelantó, y se levantó del asiento.

Tomoyo sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies, al ver como el actor le daba la espalda, y tomaba su trago de la barra. Sin lugar a duda se marchaba, como había hecho en ocasiones anteriores. No pudo evitar resignarse: sí, había sido bueno el volverlo a ver, y había sido aún mejor que aquello terminase rápido. Que nada pasase en esta nueva ocasión; no volver a cometer el error de esperar más de él; más de lo que el estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle, más de lo que el podía darle, ahorrarse el dolor de saber que ella no era para él…

-Caminemos un poco -dijo Touya.

Tomoyo se apuró a alzar la vista del suelo (no supo cuándo había agachado la mirada) y se percató de que, en una mano, el actor llevaba ambos vasos con whiskey, mientras que la otra la extendía hacia ella, expectante.

Una nueva sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven. Temblorosa, extendió su mano hacia Touya, y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos. Dio un suave brinco, y bajó del banquillo, con lo que se detuvo junto a Touya. Seguía siendo una cabeza más baja que él, aún en tacones, por lo que debía mirar ligeramente hacia arriba para poder ver su rostro.

Touya sonrió. Una vez más, aquella media sonrisa que le sentaba tan bien. Ofreció a Tomoyo su vaso con whiskey, el cual ella tomó de manera temblorosa, y tras sentir cómo la mano del hombre rodeaba su cintura y por ende sus mejillas se coloreaban, iniciaron la caminata.

Tenían mucho de qué hablarse.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _Espero que este final les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca. Creo que se hará costumbre en mis Tomoyo x Touya el dejar finales muy abiertos, para que dejen volar la imaginación. No sé, esta pareja parece diseñada justo para eso._

 _Sufrimos un poco con todo el drama que había en la cabeza de Tomoyo (una vez más, me es más que imposible el poder proyectar lo que piensa y siente Touya, por eso la ausencia de su POV), por lo que espero hayan podido sentir ese rayito de esperanza que de cierto modo nos permite soñar que habrá un "felices para siempre"._

 _Una vez más, les agradezco por sus hermosos reviews, y el apoyo constante al fic. Igual, si siguen insistiendo por un Tomoyo x Eriol voy a tener que cumplir, nada más que de una vez les hago la advertencia: así como Tomoyo x Touya me incita a escribir fics cargados de mucha tensión sexual, Tomoyo x Eriol se me antoja para tener una relación más del tipo angst. Pídan el fic bajo su propio riesgo: Un Tomoyo x Eriol escrito por mi NO va a tener final feliz._

 _Así que con eso dicho, les deseo felices fiestas, posadas, navidad, año nuevo, reyes magos, y todo lo que se cruce. Sé que en el 2018 regresaré a escribir para CCS, aunque aún no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Ya saben, la inspiración es así._

 _Les mando abrazos y besos, y espero nos volvamos a leer en un futuro. Sigan bellos!_

 _-Ribonette~_


End file.
